The New Girl On The Block
by CriminallyInsaneOtaku
Summary: Risa, is a tomboy who yearns for some excitement in her life. Previously, her top secret spy parents had announced that she needed to move out of her lonely house located in the states to another location in Japan, specifically in Domino City! Adventure with Risa!
1. Just a Normal Girl

The New Girl on the Block

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Girl

"I am a princess. A goddess-like human with dark, lustrous brown hair that cascades down my back. My chocolate brown eyes glisten like bright stars twinkling in the night. I have many admirers who not only pursue me because of my beauty but also my intelligence, my attitude, and my- Shit! Biscuit, why the hell don't you use the litter box I bought you for freaking Christmas, man!" Yeah, you see what fucking around and talking to myself gets me: a big ball of turd on my floor! Dammit! If I hadn't been gushing about all the things I'm not, then maybe I would've heard or at least noticed my dog whimpering and literally humping my leg to tell me that he has to take a shit. Excuse me, did I say shit? I meant a really big shit! Goodness, me and my big, fake narrative! My name is Risa, and this is my story, baby!

Man, I am lucky! If my mom had been here, well, let's just say I'd rather walk the plank than die fifty horrible deaths caused by her. I am, actually, home alone. My parents are on some kind of freaking mission, and I'm stuck here taking care of this house. Somehow, even though I am only 16 years old, I can live alone. Well, I'm not completely alone since I have Biscuit, my dog/ best buddy ever. He's a white toy poodle who is a little package of awesome!

Anyways, I am, right now, packing up because I am moving out of USA to Japan. Specifically, I am going to Domino City, Japan, for some reason. I'm pretty sure it's because of my parents. Ugh, this is going to be like the millionth time that I have moved! Like seriously people, make up your damn minds and when you do, tell me where I can freaking settle! Jeez, what the hell is in freaking Domino City anyway? Maybe it's made out of dominoes? I just wish that I could meet awesome, supportive friends that will actually entertain me, or that I can have some action and adventure while I'm there for however long. Little did I know that my wishes would be granted. Read along if you want to experience the adventure with me!


	2. Traveling to a Distant Land

Chapter 2: Traveling to a Distant Land

Hm, I have always wanted to go to Japan. It seems like the perfect place to find some kind of adventure. If you watch anime or read manga, you'll know what I mean. As I was fantasizing about all of this, I boarded the plane. Thank God I wasn't late like last time! I took a seat next to the window and looked outside. It was pitch black. Well, what would I expect, it was freaking three in the morning! It would take nineteen hours just to get to Tokyo, Japan, which means it would be around ten o'clock at night over here and what? I quickly did the math and voila! So, it would be around eleven A.M. Yeah, could I get used to that time change? Well, I would eventually find out.

"Um, excuse me?" I turned my head, and before me stood a really cute boy. Hm, maybe about three years older than me.

"Uh, yeah?" I said. I couldn't help but blush. He had black hair, emerald green eyes, a great body, and was wearing glasses, like reading glasses. He looked cute in them, though.

"Oh, you're sitting in my boyfriend's seat," he said with a gorgeous- Wait, he said what now? I knew it was to good to be true. I move aside and let his partner sit in the window seat. Not only was that cute guy gay, but I couldn't get the window seat! Dammit.

"Sorry," I replied, trying not to let anger seep into my voice.

"Oh no! It's totally cool!" he replied. His partner was cute, too. Damn, why are gay guys so freaking cute sometimes. Ugh, whatever just get over it. Just then, a really fat guy sat in the seat next to me. What I hated more than not getting a window seat, was being in the middle with two strangers… for nineteen fucking hours! Oh, this is ass. What did I expect, though? Domino better be really worth it, or else I am so going to kill a bitch.

What felt like hours later, I woke up. Wow, I was asleep? I usually never sleep when I'm in the presence of others, especially strangers. The guys next to me were also asleep. Thank God that they weren't watching me as I woke up. I probably looked like a stupid spazz. I sighed and took out my mp3. It was 6:12 A.M. God, this was going to be a long freaking flight.

I silently scrolled through my music list. I selected "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, and immediately started swaying my head back and forth. I started head banging a while later. I did this for like two whole hours until the fat dude's head dropped on my shoulder. Damn, it weighed like a million pounds. I started to get really uncomfortable. Now, how the hell was I supposed to head bang? Ugh, fuck this trip!

When it was lunch time, they served ham sandwich's. It was pretty good, but it was a little small. Also, the fat dude kept staring at mine. It was really awkward. After that, I started watching the movie they were playing. It was a pretty cool movie, and it definitely lifted up my spirits. After the movie, I read like all the magazines they put in back pocket of the seat. After that, I started talking to the guy in the window seat.

"So, exactly, what is the point of that book, like I don't get it?" he asked. We were talking about the manga I was reading. I explained all about it to him, and we kept on conversing for a while.

It was finally dinner time. Man, I am hungry, and I knew Pete(the fat dude), here, was, too. Our dinner was lasagna, a bread roll, and a cookie. Ugh, really! Lasagna! No offense to all you lasagna lovers, but I really don't like it. So, I only ate the roll and the cookie, and I offered my lasagna to Pete, which he took, of course.

A while later, they were announcing that we would be landing soon. Thank God! I can't believe I survived this trip(I hope you guys did, too, cuz you're going to start seeing YuGiOh people soon! Yay!). When we finally did land, I said my goodbyes to Pete and Alex, the two guys I was sitting next to, and raced off that thing. It took me a while to realize that my ears were popping like freaking crazy! Ouch, they hurt so much. I picked up my suitcase from the baggage claim, picked up Biscuit who was probably scared to death, and waited for the person I was supposed to meet.

Finally, a guy came up to me.

"Hey, are you Risa Rodriguez?" the guy asked.

"Um, yeah. Are you the guy my parents know?" I asked. If he wasn't, I was so ready to do some major kung fu.

"Ah, yes. I am Dr. DeWolfe. I know your parents, and I will drop you off at your new house."

"Alrighty, let's go, then." I said cheerfully.

On our way to the millionth home I would live in, we talked a bit. The Tokyo lights were so bright and lively. It took a while to get to Domino City, but we eventually did. I even passed the school I would go to. It looked nice, but let's just hope I can make new friends.

We finally arrived at the house. It was pretty big, but not like mansion big or anything. That would be cool to visit a mansion, though. He gave me the key to the house and a spare key. He also handed me a brown bag, which I didn't know what the hell it had it in. Maybe dessert?

"Goodbye and good luck, Risa." he whispered.

"Yeah, likewise." I hurried inside the house and turned on the lights. "Here's are new house, Biscuit!" Wow, it was really nice! I'm too tired to describe how it looked, but just know that it looked decent. Sleepiness overcame me and I fell on the couch in front of me. A few seconds later, I was sleeping like a log.


	3. Life has its Interesting Moments

Chapter 3: Life has its Interesting Moments

I woke up the next day, which was Sunday. Since I was too lazy and tired to describe my house yesterday, I guess I'll just describe it now.

When you walk in the front door, you see a big couch in front of a good sized TV. To your right, is a kitchen and a long counter where you can sit. Then, there's a hall to the far right.

When you go through it, you can either keep walking straight or you can go up the stairs. If you keep heading straight, you'll see a closet, a bathroom, and a small room on the left side, and you'll see the door to the garage on the right side. If you go upstairs and turn around, there's an indoor balcony where you can see the kitchen and the living room (place with the couch + the TV). If you go upstairs and keep walking straight, you'll see two regular sized rooms and a bathroom on your left. On your right, you'll see a closet, a small table with a mirror above it, and a large bedroom. There's a random window on the far north point of the house, like if you keep walking straight. The backyard is pretty big and spacious. Whew! Man, this is an awesome house!

It was cool, but it would take like a whole freaking day to make sure it was nice, clean, and tidy. Ugh, and that means work. So, I got a mop and started from there. After I cleaned the house, which took for freaking ever, I went out to get some groceries. I passed by a game shop, a museum, and an arcade. This didn't look that bad a place to live, actually.

After that, I came back to my new house. I organized my groceries in the pantry and in the fridge. Then, I brought my luggage upstairs to that big bedroom I mentioned earlier. I figured that this would be my new room. It was big and spacious, and it had a big bed, a fairly sized closet, a dresser drawer attached to a big, rectangular mirror, a nightstand on each side of the bed, and a door to the far right. Outside that door, is a balcony. Wow, this was really nice! It was probably meant for my parents, who leave their daughter alone to fend for herself. Hmpf, whatever.

When I finished packing, I went into the kitchen to have some grub. Ew, that's a little gross, considering that that means a type of insect. As I opened the fridge, I saw that brown bag. Oh yeah, I never looked at what was in there. After I made myself a sandwich, I slowly opened it up. Hm, it was kind of heavy.

"Whoa, what the hell?" I yelled. It was a- a pistol? Oh, they shouldn't have.

Last year, my parents weren't with me on my birthday, and they didn't even send me a gift card or anything. I didn't really mind, but I guess they did. So, for my birthday, they thought it was appropriate to entrust me with a weapon. Well, you know what, I freaking loved it! They know I'm very responsible, but do they know that I am totally not old enough to carry this around? Whatever, I thought. Besides, my parents were like secret agents who were always on missions or something. I don't even really know what they do, but I do know that it's dangerous and freaking awesome!

Wow, it even had my name engraved on the side. They probably modified this weapon so it couldn't kill, but only hurt because they are more sane than that, I think. I put the gun back in the brown bag and finished my sandwich.

When I lifted the bag up, I realized that there was a note that probably fell out when I took out my pistol. I quietly read it to myself. It said:

To our beloved Risa:

I just wanted you to know that we miss you very much. Your father and I may be million of miles apart from you, but that doesn't mean we still don't think about you every single day and night. We know that you are smart and responsible enough to take care of yourself and Biscuit. That is why we have entrusted you with this gun. It was specially handcrafted just for you. It was made from the same material as Officer Graybores's, the man you saved, gun. Also, Aminyo, your cousin, will be joining you in Japan. I hope you both adapt very well and have a fun time! I know that you will take good care of your cousin. Bye-bye Baby! Your father and I love you and miss you.

Goodbye and good luck!

Love,

Mom + Dad

Wow, this made me realize how much I missed my parents. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Hm, so they do think of me? Wait a minute, I won't be alone. God yes! But, who knows when she'll be coming. Ah, whatever. Tomorrow is Monday, and that means that school starts for me, anyways. I guess I'll just have to hope for the best!


	4. Mornings can be Such a Blur!

**Just to warn you that if you see a number 1.. (1)= If you have ever read cirque du freak, then you'll know what I'm talking about.. Darren Shan is the main protagonist.. It was just kind of pointed out to the cirque du freak fans out there! So, don't pay much attention to it... It is ok.. Thanks For Reading.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mornings can be Such a Blur!

It was around 7:26 when I woke up, and school began at eight o' clock. Who knows how long it would take to get there on foot?

"Ugh, I knew I should've got that damn bike!" I yelled to myself. So I talk to myself, big whoop, but most of you probably don't yell at yourself. Right? Whatever, screw that subject.

I was worried that I was going to be late, so I started rushing. It would give me a bad reputation, and I certainly didn't want that. I took a five minute shower, slipped my new uniform on, and quickly cooked up an egg. A real crappy one, if you ask me. After I ate, I let Biscuit out while I checked my mailbox. Nothing. Well, what did I expect? I sighed and walked back inside my house, grabbed my backpack, and left as fast as I could.

As I dashed down the street, I thought about how my school day would fare. I reminded myself that I wasn't (1) Darren Shan, a vampire who had inhuman strength to fend off bullies, had wickedly awesome friends, and who was on an awesome adventure. Therefore, he didn't need to make friends, if you catch my drift. On the other hand, I was just Risa, good ol' Risa. So, friends were kind of vital if I wanted my stay at Japan to be all the more merrier. I wanted friends that would humor me, that would have fun with me while my dog was sleeping, and that I would think about when I was bored at home, doing my homework. I wanted freaking friends that would back me up and would be willing to go on kick-ass adventures with me. It was a lot to ask for, but, hey, a girl can dream. Am I right?

As soon as I reached a place called Kame Game, I realized that I didn't know where the hell I was going, and that I would probably be late. Great! Why didn't I freaking pay attention to where that school was? I didn't have enough time to wander around aimlessly and try to find it myself, so I went into Kame Game to ask for directions. It was full of games of all sorts.

"Cool," I said, probably sounding like a dork.

"Oh, why hello!" An old man was standing behind the counter.

"Oh, hi. Um, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Domino High. You see, I'm lost," I said. Boy, I sounded so stupid.

"Oh yes, of course. My grandson goes there." Hm, I wonder who that could be? Maybe we'll be friends? He then told me where to go and even gave me a map of Domino, which I would definitely look over later.

"Oh thanks so much!" I said, smiling.

"You better hurry, though," he replied. I looked up at the clock in the shop. Oh shit! I am screwed. I ran out of there and headed in the direction he told me.

When I finally reached the school, I started dashing through the halls.

"Excuse me? No running through the halls, please," a middle-aged looking guy said, which startled me. He was tall and slender with brown hair and soft green eyes. I assume he's a teacher, but, man, was he gorgeous. Ugh, I hate crushing on teachers!

"Oh, sorry! I'm just- well, it's my first day and I'm late. Could you please help me find my first class?"

"Oh, are you the new girl? Risa Rodriguez?"

"Yeah!" I said, kind of desperately.

"Oh, you were supposed to go check in first, and then the principal would explain everything. I was wondering when you'd show up! Well, here's a map of the school and your schedule. I'll walk you to your class, and if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them!" he said, smiling. Wow, he was pretty handsome. "Oh yeah, and don't worry about being late!" He whispered with a sweet smile on his face. I think I can actually fall for this guy.

He walked me to my class, said goodbye, and wished me good luck. Okay, this was it!


	5. First Day-Worst Day

Chapter 5: First Day=Worst Day

I opened the door and saw a classroom full of kids and a teacher yelling out names.

"You're late! Sit down," he yelled with a stern look on his face. He looked like he was in his late forties, maybe even early fifties. He wasn't that tall and kind of plump with black hair, and he also had a couple strands of gray hair, here and there. I heard people start to snicker. Oh great, that's just what I needed. The freaking Sons of-

"Where do you want me to sit?" I asked, shyly. Yes, I am very shy around strangers, but I tried to think about what my cousin had said, "They don't know you. So, you can be crazy outgoing, and they wouldn't even know how you really are." Of course, though, it was really hard to break out of the shyness bubble, or whatever you like to call it.

"Are you new?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah-"

"Yes!" He curtly cut me off. Damn.

"I mean yes. Yes I am, sir." I answered, which brought on a small wave of snickers. Ugh…

"Oh, why didn't you say so? By the way, I'm Mr. Cylinder, and I'll be teaching you Algebra 2," he said, in a quiet and polite tone as if nothing just happened. "Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself, Risa Rodriguez." Well, didn't he just basically introduce me? What the hell else am I supposed to say? So, it went like this…

"Hi, I'm Risa Rodriguez." I said, looking down at the floor. I probably look so socially awkward right now.

"Yeah, we already know! Tell us something we haven't already heard, why don't you?" some kid with long, spiky white hair yelled. Jeez, what was his damn problem?

"Okay. Well, let's see, I hate it when people can't control their big mouths!" I said loudly. Then, he stuck his tongue out. Little bitch!

"It also annoys me when people act childish," I said. Ha, what're you going to do now?

"Okay! Break it up! Bakura, if you continue to act like a child, then you're going to get another detention! So not another peep. Please, Risa, tell us a little more about yourself." Ugh, what more did he want from me? I just wanted to sit down and bury my head in my arms, but that would declare that that piece of crap over there won. So, yeah, bad idea!

"Um, okay. Well, I was born and raised in the United States," I said quietly.

"I can't hear you," the white haired boy interrupted in a mocking tone. What a pain in the ass!

"Bakura, detention," the teacher said smoothly. I guess this happens on a regular basis. The thing named Bakura also looked like he really didn't give a damn, though. "Please, Risa, continue." I shall.

"My favorite color is red, blood red to be exact. I recently transferred from a school in Florida. I love anime and manga! Oh yeah, and I actually have always wanted to travel to Japan and have some kind of wicked adventure!" I looked up at my new classmates. They were all staring wide-eyed at me. Did I seriously just say all that? I guess I got a little carried away. God, I was going to get bullied. "Um, yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Thank you, Risa, for that interesting introduction," Mr. Cylinder replied. I quickly started walking towards my seat when-

"Oh crap!" I said loudly. That son of a bitch tripped me! Before I could fall though, a firm hand grabbed me and pulled me up. Everyone gasped and I stood there feeling so embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" A tan boy with whitish blonde hair that is shoulder length and purple eyes asked. He still was holding me up. Wow, his arms were pretty muscular, and call me crazy, but was he wearing makeup? He had black lines that kind of curved under his eyes. Wow, he is the first boy that I've ever seen that actually looks cute in makeup and can pull it off. Hm, interesting.

"Um, yeah, thanks!" I said, blushing madly. I think I've been staring at him too long. He was so cute.

"Um, next time, don't walk in Bakura's lane, if you know what I mean." he said, winking. Ha, I am so going to kick that Bakura's ass. I smiled back, and he carefully released me.

"Yes, and thank you for that introduction, Risa," the teacher said, smiling. Dude, I heard you before, but whatever. Don't mention it. He cleared his throat, and then said, "Um, Ryou, please hand Risa her text book."

"Yes." A tall and lean boy with long white hair and pale skin placed a large textbook on my desk. He looked a lot like that bastard who was rude earlier, except that this guy's eyes were softer, and his hair was a bit shorter and tamer. He actually looked like a nice guy. "Here you go," he said, carefully handing the textbook to me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. He sat down, and my first class began. This wasn't the best first day ever, but it wasn't the worst either, I guess. If I met other kids like Ryou and, perhaps, Marik, maybe my time in Japan would be okay. Only time would tell, though, which kind of sucked.


	6. A New Friend…Yay!

Chapter 6: A New Friend…Yay!

I managed to survive the rest of my classes on my own, and before I knew it, half of the day was already over! So, now, it was lunchtime. As I walked out of world history class, I bumped into the nice white-haired boy, I think. Man, that could've been dangerous!

"Oh sorry," he said in that British accent he had.

"Oh no, it's cool. Um, you're Ryou, right?" I asked unsurely. Just want to make sure!

"Yes, I am. I, uh, noticed that you didn't finish taking your notes from world history. You can borrow mine, if you want," he offered. I was so lost in that class that I didn't even know he was in there. Damn, I thought at least the white hair would catch my eye!

"Um, you sure? You copied down all those notes?"

"Yeah, you can borrow it," he said as he handed me the notebook.

"Wow, thanks a butt-load!" I said, smiling. I think he found me adding butt-load at the end of my sentence amusing because I think I saw him grin.

"Your very welcome." There was an awkward silence, again not good at this thing, before Ryou spoke up again, "So, um, you wanna sit with me at lunch? But only if you want to, of course!" he said, fumbling with his thumbs, which made him look nervous and shy. My gosh, I wouldn't have to eat alone! Hm, perhaps eating with Ryou wouldn't be that bad?

"Of course. I'd love to! My gosh, thanks," I replied , I guess I just made a new friend? Yay! I couldn't help but smile. "Hm, wait a minute." As I searched through my locker, something didn't feel right. Don't tell me man!

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked with a concerned look sprawled across his face.

"Crap, I forgot to pack my lunch!" I said loudly. Shit, I am so hungry, too! What the hell am I going to eat? I don't even have fucking money! Whatever, I guess I'll just skip. It's not the first time I did anyways.

"Oh, you did? Well, I can share some of mine with you," he offered, politely.

"That's nice, but I don't want you to feel hungry. Trust me, I'll just skip! Besides, it's my own fault and I have to lay off, anyways."

"Oh no, really! I seriously don't mind sharing, and I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure?" I hate having to let someone else provide for me. I don't know why, but it just sucks ass to me.

"I am."

"Thank you, Ryou. Thank you so much." We both smiled at each other and walked to the lunchroom.


	7. Someone to Talk to

Chapter 7: Someone to Talk to

Ryou and I walked to a table where no one was sitting. Once we were seated, he took a sandwich, a water bottle, a little box full of cubed fruit, a bag of animal crackers, and a bag with two white things in it out of his lunchbox. I think they were cream puffs. Yum!

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's lunch," he said, blushing. Ha, that rhymed.

"Are you kidding me? Man, you know how to eat! It reminds me of how my mom used to-" I stopped. Finishing my sentence would only make me miss her and my dad even more. I haven't seen them in, like, forever. At the same time, it would make me hate them even more, and I wasn't really in the mood to be pissed off.

"Um, Risa? Are you okay?" Ryou asked, with a worried look on his face. I must have had a troubled expression on my face or something.

"It's just that my parents are never with me. I feel so lonely sometimes. I have my dog and he's awesome, but I just wish that they could be around more often. I miss them so much. You know?" God, did I just say all that? I never opened up and expressed how I felt to anyone before. So why was I doing it now?

"I do know, actually. My mom and my little sister have already passed away, and my father is never around since he always has stuff to do. So, I guess I'm lonely, too. I'm sorry you feel this way, Risa," he said quietly. He smiled warmly at me and started cutting the sandwich in half. I feel bad. Ryou has it even worse than I do. At least, I can communicate with my family a little, and I know they're alive and well. Ryou probably doesn't even have a dog or something to keep him company.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and for complaining. You really have no one," I replied sadly. That was the only thing I could say, and now that I think about it, it sounded a bit harsh. Oops?

"Oh, Risa, you're not complaining! It's quite alright, and I get by just fine." He smiled and handed me half of his sandwich. "Besides, I do have friends. And you're my friend now, right Risa?"

"Of course." Wow, this guy was so nice. Despite his troubles, he still has a warm smile on his face all the time. So I've noticed. That's what I call a strong spirit.

"So, that means you don't have to be alone anymore! I don't feel lonely now," he said, smiling and taking a bite of his half of the sandwich.

"You're right. Me neither!" I happily replied. Then, I dug into my half of the sandwich, and it was so good. It definitely reminded me of happy memories of home, wherever that is. He shared the cubed fruit, the animal crackers, and I had a waterfall from his water bottle. We each held a creampuff, and toasted, with the creampuffs, to our new friendship. Oh yeah, they were delicious, by the way. Actually, everything was delicious!

The boy with the soft eyes and the tame, white hair had officially become my new friend. A very special friend, too.


	8. The List Keeps On Growing!

Chapter 8: The List Keeps On Growing!

After lunch, there were two more freaking classes left to survive. Ugh, what a bummer! In chemistry, we each got lab partners. At first, I wasn't too psyched about this, but as I got to know my new partner, Joey, I realized that we each shared the same sense of humor. Joey was pretty tall and slender with short, dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He also has a Brooklyn accent which makes his jokes even funnier. He made me laugh so much that we almost got in trouble, but I think it was worth it.

"Hey, Risa, was it?" Joey asked.

"Yeah."

"Um, what class do you have next? Maybe we can goof off some more, you know?" Ha, that would be awesome if we had another class together!

"Uh, let me check." I rummaged through my folder and finally found it. "Oh, I have art class, next." I put my schedule back in my backpack.

"For real? Well… I have that, too! Ha, well, I guess we can walk to class together, then," he replied, smiling.

"Hm, what do we need, though?" I asked. I hoped and prayed that we wouldn't have to take notes and watch movies on artists or any bullshit like that. Yeah, I had bad experiences in previous art classes at my old schools.

"Eh, well, let's see. You need yourself and your creativity."

"That's it? Nothing else?" I asked as I neatly fit all of my textbooks that I needed into my backpack.

"Um, yeah? What else were you expecting, may I ask?" he asked, looking confused.

"Ha, never mind! Let's just get to class!" I said quickly.

"Ehh... Okay!" As we walked to class, I passed by many different students and teachers. There were so many freaking people that I kept getting bumped into. Ugh, this is so fucking annoying! I was about to lose it when we finally got pushed into a classroom. Noticed I said pushed!

"Jeez, is it always this hectic?" I asked.

"Well, you get used to it." Wow, I hope that eventually I could get used to it. My eyes started to wander around the classroom. It was pretty big and had two rows of eight plain, white tables. It also had many posters of different random things, racks full of paintings, clay sculptures, pottery, sketches, plain canvases, and collages. There was a bunch of cool stuff. Wow, this looked like it would be a fun freaking art class!

"Yup, this is art class! It's pretty fun since the teacher is cool and chill," he said. Hm, I wonder who the teacher could be? As soon as the bell rang, everyone took their seats. Joey and I were sitting in the last table in the row closest to the door. We, now, could get away with goofing off. Yay!

"Hello class! Today, we will be working on your tables. Ugh, they're so plain and boring. So, I am counting on you guys to design and create the coolest look for these tables. Work together on this, guys! First, you will sketch out and plan how you will want it to look, and remember to listen to each other! All you'll be doing is planning today, okay?" the teacher said. Since I was in the back and there was a million heads in front of me, I didn't bother looking at him, but he did sound kind of familiar. Whatever, I guess.

"Yes, Mr. Matsumoto," the class said loudly.

"Okay, you may began!" The students started talking to each other and forming groups.

"Risa! It's nice to know that you're attending my class today!" I quickly swiveled around to see the art teacher looking down at me. Oh, it was that teacher from before who escorted me to class, the really cute guy. I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, hello. Mr.-" I looked up at the name tag on his shirt. Oh, Matsumoto. Sorry, I kind of zoned out during the whole thing. Oops!

"Matsumoto," he answered for me. Thanks, I guess? Wow, I'm embarrassed now. "So, how are you doing in your classes? Have you made any friends, yet? I see you were talking to Mr. Wheeler! Do you have any questions or problems? Are you liking my class so far? How does it feel to transfer to a new school in a totally different country in the middle of the year? What's your next class? Oh wait, you leave to go home! Hah, never mind!" Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm the hell down! Jesus, this guy talked a lot.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of questions. Probably more than me!" I said, smiling. He smiled warmly back at me.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Just making sure that you are doing fine in everything."

"It's cool! I'm doing pretty well in all of my classes, I think. I do, actually, have a few friends, and your class seems like it'll be a buttload of fun. You seem like a pretty cool teacher!" I replied while giving him two thumbs up.

"Wow, thanks! Well, I am thrilled to have a new student in my class, especially one that seems to be thrilled to be in my class as well!" he said enthusiastically. He was a cool teacher, so far.

"Well, who wouldn't want to be in your class? Everyone seems to like this class a lot."

"Oh you're such a doll!" he said, smiling that gorgeous smile he had. Oh, and you're are such a cute teacher! Really, I am not making up how cute this guy is! Ugh, I hate it when I have crushes on teachers. "So, no one has been picking on you right?" Ehh, I don't think I should tell on that one white-haired asshole. Besides, I can just ignore him! No biggie.

"Nope. It's all good!"

"That's good, but if you do have problems, you can always talk to me because I know how it is to be the new kid in the middle of the year. It's pretty scary!" he said.

"Yup, thanks a bundle Mr. Matsumoto!" I replied. He was really nice. Maybe I just made friends with a teacher? I mean it was weird making friends with teachers, but this guy was pretty young and really nice. He also reminded me of a cool relative I have met before, but I forgot who.

"Oh please, call me Glen!" he said, smiling. Okay, what? That was a little unexpected!

"Um, you sure you're okay with that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay, Glen it is, then!" We shook hands, and I walked to my table.

"Hey, Risa!" I looked up at the blondie standing right in front of me. He had two paint brushes up his nose. Ugh, gross, man! I feel bad for the next person who uses that.

"Hey, I am liking the new look!" I said, trying to contain my laughter.

"Thanks, you can rub them if you want to," he said in a jokingly manner, while sliding his two fingers up and down the two paint brushes that were still stuck up there.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good," I said, still smiling. He, then, pulled out the paint brushes and threw them on some random table.

"Heh, not mine anymore!" We walked to our table and started brainstorming ideas for our table design. I was totally looking forward to this art class!


	9. Meeting the King of Games Himself!

Chapter 9: Meeting the One and Only King of Games Himself!

After our last period, Joey and I got separated in the halls. Dammit! The crowds here are outrageous! I slowly made my way to the bathroom and

started to wash my hands. I, then, tied back my hair with my ponytail and looked in the mirror. Just then, I heard a flushing sound, and a girl with

short, brown hair came out of a stall. She had big blue eyes and a nice smile. I looked at her from the corner of my eye as she washed her hands.

Just as she turned to leave, I noticed something odd sticking to her shoe. Oh God, toilet paper was stuck to the bottom of her shoe. I couldn't just

stand there watching!

"U-um, excuse me?" I asked in a small voice. She turned her head and looked at me with a confused expression on.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for stopping you, but.. You have toilet paper on your shoe. I didn't want you to walk around all day like that," I said, smiling. God, I am not good at this.

"Oh my God! You're totally right. Imagine if I had walked out with that on!" She laughed and removed the toilet paper with some paper towels.

"Thanks so much for telling me that! Talk about embarrassing. I hate it, though, when people don't tell me about these kinds of things. So, thanks

again!" She had a cheerful smile on. Well, she seemed cool.

"Oh yeah, no problem."

"Hm, you're Risa! Right?" Okay, was she in a class with me or something?

"Um, yeah I am. How do you-"

"We share a class together! I forgot which one, but I remember the teacher introducing you! I recognized your adorable socks!" She was giggling

now. Oh yeah, my socks had Totoro, from My Neighbor Totoro, on them. He was smiling, too.

"Oh, thanks! I'm sorry, though, I didn't recognize you from one of my classes. I must have been lost again! Haha…" I was lost in practically all of

my classes except art, really.

"Oh no, you're new! It's okay, really. Anyways, I've got to run, but it was so nice meeting you! And seeing your adorable socks again," she

squealed. She turned her head one last time and said, "Oh, and by the way, my name's Tea. If you ever have problems or need anything, you can

like seriously talk to me. Okay?" She winked and left. Just like that.

"Thanks?" I said like a dork. Well, that was a little weird, but cool, I guess. She seemed nice and, actually, willing to help me out when I would

need it. Cool… I stood there for like a minute just comprehending what just happened. Hm, did I just make another friend? Eh, whatever.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway. I turned a corner and then-

"Woah, watch it!" a familiar voice yelled. I suddenly halted right in front of a huge ass puddle just waiting for someone to slip on.

"Damn, that was close," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Risa. I didn't know anyone was still walking in these halls!" Joey replied with a smile.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were part-time student and the other part janitor." Why was he cleaning?

"Haha, very funny. I have cleaning duty today," Joey explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't have that at my old school," I replied.

"Wow, you're lucky. At least, you were," he said, smiling while mopping. I looked over at a backpack and a set of books set down on the floor. I

guess Joey must have seen me eyeing them because next he said, "Oh yeah, Risa. I have a favor to ask you. Since my friend is spending his sweet

time in detention while I'm here cleaning, I was wondering if you could take those books to a sick pal of mine," Joey said with that signature smile of

his. At first, I thought he was going to ask me to clean for him or do his homework while he cleans.

"Okay, but where to?" I asked.

"Well, do you know your way to- Oh, what the hell am I doing? Your new! You probably don't know your way around yet. Am I right?" Hm, he

had a point. This would be a useless mission since I would most likely get lost along the way. I had even had to ask for direction on my way here

and- Wait a minute!

"No, it's okay Joey. Some nice old guy gave me a map of this city in the morning! So, where to?" I asked with a determined look on my face. I

actually wanted to help Joey out.

"Hm, well, in that case, then I want you to please drop these books off at a gameshop called Kame Game. A friend of mine lives there."

"Gotcha!" I said as I started picking up several textbooks laying on the ground.

"Listen, if you don't want to-"

"No, but I do want to," I interrupted.

"Thanks, Risa. I owe ya one!" He winked at me, and we went our separate ways.

* * *

Hm, Kame Game? Wasn't that the place I went to this morning? Oh yes, it is because if I do recall correctly, the owner said that his grandson goes

to the school. Hm, interesting. I checked the map to make sure I was heading in the right direction. Yep, two more blocks. I better hurry, though,

because it looked like the sky was about to cry. As soon as I felt a drop on my neck, I started to run. I still had to get home after this!

Finally, what felt like an hour later, I arrived at the shop I came across when I was lost this morning. I quickly opened the door and busted inside.

Then, I heard a familiar voice call out to me, "Um, hello? I'm sorry but we're closed now. So-" Well, he could've put a sign outside saying that he was closed.

I swiveled around and started to speak, "Um, I'm sorry to intrude but a friend of mine asked me to bring this to his friend that lived here?" God, I hoped he would hear me out.

"Oh my, you're that girl from this morning! You have something for my grandson?"

"Yes, I do, sir," I answered, taking out the textbooks Joey had given me.

"And which friend is this?" he asked, taking the books.

"Joey," I replied, which made him smile. He was reading a note that was taped to one of the books. Hm, I didn't even notice that.

"Ah yes, Joey. And what is your name dear?"

"I'm Risa, sir. Risa Rodriguez. Um, will you need help with th-" I stopped as I saw a short boy with tri-colored hair and tired eyes in his pajamas

walking towards the old man.

"Grandpa, who was at the door?" he said, rubbing his eyes. I gasped loudly while I felt chills rise up my neck. Holy fucking shit! Was I freaking

hallucinating or was the King of Games standing about five feet away from me? I seriously couldn't tell, which made me gulp. Maybe, though, it was

just a look-a-like or something.

"Yugi, what are you doing out of bed? I thought I told you to get some rest!" All I could do was stare because it was really him, in the freaking

flesh! I had heard a lot about Yugi Muto in America, and all the things he has been through, which is a lot! I always thought it would be so damn

awesome to meet him, and now that I do, he is sick and looks like crap. Well, not what I was or have been expecting, but I still wanted to jump on

him. Since he is sick, though, I am trying my hardest to not be obnoxious by shaking his hand or bombarding him with questions, comments,

thoughts, etc., which is hard. God, don't be a fan girl. Please! Just be cool. Yeah, Risa style.

"I know Grandpa, but I-" Yugi tumbled and fell into his Grandpa's arms. Holy crap, he looked terrible. And all of this was happening right before

my eyes while I was just faded into the background.

"Yugi? Oh no." His grandpa had a very worried look on his face. God, why was I here? This was getting a little too weird. Maybe I should just back

up and l- "Risa, please! Stay here and watch over Yugi while I get him a wet towel for his head." Oh God, things were just about to get even more

weirder!

"Yes, sir," I responded as he left the room. Yugi's head was on my shoulder, and I could feel the heat coming from his face. I gently placed my

hand on his forehead. "Hm, it seems that you have a high fever." Just then, he opened his eyes, which made me jump a little.

"That felt good. Please keep your hand on my forehead," Yugi whispered. Are you serious? Most of the time, my hands were warm or hot. Pshh,

that's one reason my cousin always called me a freaking werewolf.

"U-um, okay," I replied, blushing. Could Gramps just get here already? Looks like my prayers were heard because Mr. Muto returned and handed

me the cold towelette, which I gracefully placed onto Yugi's forehead. Damn, why couldn't he just do it while I get the hell out of here because

obviously I am not going to get an autograph any time soon! Man, I am so selfish.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Yugi's grandpa, then, knelt down and placed one arm on his shoulder.

"Please help me, Risa."

"Sure," I answered, determined. I put the other arm on my shoulder and stood up. Both Gramps and I, then, walked Yugi to his bedroom, which

was behind the game shop entrance. It was cool how the shop formed into a house thing. After entering Yugi's room, we placed him down into his

bed, and put a sheet over him.

"Thank you, Risa. Your help is much appreciated," Mr. Muto said, smiling.

"Oh, well, your welcome! I'm glad to help." We stood there in silence for about a minute before we both turned to face a window in the room.

Crap, it had started to rain! Hah, did I say rain? I meant pour! Dammit, I didn't even bring an umbrella today.

"Hm, look at that."

"Man," I said with a sigh. I got up from a chair I had been sitting on, and turned to the door of Yugi's room.

"Leaving so soon? It's raining outside," Mr. Muto said. Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Is he mocking me? "So, I think it would be best if you stay a while.

I don't think it will be raining for long, anyways." Wait, what?

"Really, you don't mind?" I asked. God, was he serious?

"Of course not!" He smiled warmly at me.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Hm, maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge…

"You could do your homework up here if you'd like?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to disturb-"

"It's fine- Risa, was it?" Yugi spoke up. "I need the company, anyways."

"Well, I suppose I could do my homework here," I answered, not trying to show my excitement on my face or in my voice. I could even watch

over Yugi, in case he needed anything. "I'll try to be as quiet as I can."

"Well, that works out fine. I'll be downstairs, and call if you need anything."

"Thanks Mr. Muto!"

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi's grandpa exited the room, and it was just Yugi and myself. God, what had this day turned into? Was it just a strange

coincidence that I had moved to Domino City and met Yugi Muto? Or was it someone else's doing? Nah, it's just a strange yet awesome coincidence.

Meeting the one and only King of Games had been a strange and awkward experience. Yet it was one that I will never forget.


	10. Interacting with Yugi 2?

** Ok, sorry guys for taking so damn long to write more! I have been busy with life's joys (sarcasm). I will seriously try to be quicker, though. Hang in there, guys! Also, I liked to thank all of you who have been reading reviewing and such. Thanks so much! Thanks to the awesome peeps who review and encourage me to keep writing, like Aqua Girl 007, dari1992, thedeadwilleatyou, and arcatamous. Dudes, I love you! Constructive crticism is greatly appreciated, don't forget. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Interacting with Yugi #2?

It had been raining for over an hour, and I was nearly done with all my homework. It was so nice of Mr. Muto to let me stay for this long. I looked over at Yugi, who was peacefully sleeping. His slow breaths soothed me. Err, anyways, all I needed left was my math homework, and I would be done. Okay here we g-

"Um, Risa? Could you get me a glass of water, please?" Yugi asked weakly. Ugh, I guess math can wait.

"Yeah, sure," I responded, trying to leave out traces of bitch in my tone. After all, he was letting me use the peace and quiet of his room to do homework, so I probably should not be rude to him.

I quickly ran to their kitchen, where Gramps was reading some recipe cards. "Excuse me, Mr. Muto. Can you please tell me where you keep your cups? Yugi wants a glass of water," I said. He turned his head and smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, thank goodness, Risa! Do you know how to make soup? Like chicken soup or something?" Man, why was he asking me this? Me thinks I am not going to finish my math as soon as I wanted.

"Oh yeah, my grandma always made that for me," I said, smiling. Great, is he-

"Could you please make some for Yugi? Please? You can make it while I take the water to Yugi!" he pleaded me. Ugh, fine, old man!

"Yeah, of course. Do you have chicken?" I asked. Man, math would definitely have to wait.

"Oh yes. I'm pretty sure I have everything you'll need. Thank you, Risa."

"My pleasure," I responded as my hand started searching through all the cabinets, reaching for anything that would make a good soup. Damn, half of this stuff is alien to me.

As soon as I was satisfied with my materials, my hands quickly went to work. I started chopping up the chicken when a hand touched my shoulder. "Don't worry Mr. Muto. I'll try to make a really-" When I turned around, to my surprise, Yugi was standing next to me. He didn't look so ill, though. Also, he looked like he had aged?

"Grandpa told me how you were preparing something. Do you want me to help?" Yugi said, smiling. Did his voice alter or something?

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked with a confused look spread across my face.

"Hm, I think you confuse me with Yugi. I am Atem, but you can call me Yami. I'm Yugi's- err, cousin. That's right, I'm his cousin," he corrected. Hm, he looked just like Yugi, except he looked a bit taller and had a more serious look to his face. He could actually pass as being Yugi's brother.

"Okay?" I replied, trying not to let suspicion leak into my voice. I didn't even get why I was suspicious. I mean the guy looked like Yugi, but, eh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I simply trusted no one, or maybe because I got a weird feeling from this guy, like he was hiding something. Ehh, whatever, anyways.

With Yugi #2's help, I finished the soup in a much shorter time than I would have alone. It was kind of fun cooking with the older-looking Yugi. The only thing was that it somehow reminded me of my mom. Ugh, stupid mom. Why was I even thinking about her?

After Yugi's twin finished stirring my, well, our creation, it was taste-test time. He held up a spoonful of the concoction and carefully blew on it. I guessed he noticed that I was staring because he, then, looked over at me and smiled, making me blush… A lot! God, he had a gorgeous smile. Ugh, was I seriously crushing on this guy?

"Um, w- what do you think?" I asked, like a dumb fuck.

"Hm, well, let's see," he responded kindly. Alas, the fated taste test. My hands were shaking a little. I swear if he said it tasted-

"It's good. It's delicious actually," he said, taking another spoonful, blowing it, and then consuming the substance. Wow… I felt a wave of relief and joy come over me.

"Wow, really?" I couldn't believe that he actually thought that my soup, which was made of a million of things and half of them being things I have never heard of, was delicious!

"See for yourself," he said, holding out a spoonful of my soup. Hmpf, I shall. I politely took the spoon from him and tasted it. God, it reminded me of Mom's cooking.

"Wow, it is good. To tell you the truth, I really didn't know half the things I put in there. Haha," I said, embarrassed. Why did I just tell him that? I might freak him out or something.

"Well, Chef Risa. It is delicious, and I must say, you are quite good at creating food without any knowledge of half of the materials you use." He smiled brightly at me.

"Ha, well, maybe more than half." This made him laugh.

"Even more amazing," he said while those amazing eyes gleamed at me. Man, this was weird, but nice, too.

"Well Assistant Yami, I am glad you like it. It has been a pleasure working with you!" I said, bowing, which made him smile, again!

"Same to you," he answered, bowing his head.

"Yes, but alas, our mission is not over! Yugi needs his nourishment!" I continued in a deep, army-like voice.

"Your right. I mean, yes ma'am." We hurried to Yugi's room with three bowls of steamy goodness on our hands. My only hope was that Yugi would enjoy it as well.


	11. Duel Fuel

Chapter 11: Duel Fuel

"Yugi, wake up," Yami said as he gently shook Yugi. Come on, you have been sleeping for hours already! Wake the hell up.

"Yugi, Yami and I have made you something really tasty. You need to get something in that stomach. Please, at least taste it," I said. Yugi wouldn't even open an eye.

"I don't think he's ready to wake up," Yami said, smiling. Hm, well, there's always Plan B where we can just cram the stuff down his throat… Too extreme?

As we turned to leave, Yugi finally decided to speak up. "What kind of soup is it?" Yami and I both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, it's a soup my-" I started.

"It's the best kind. It's Risa soup," Yami answered. Or, we can call it that… This interrupting and sentence-finishing crap better not become a habit.

"Hm, really?" Yugi asked suspiciously. Did he seriously think I drugged Yami or something?

"Yes, the kind that's made up of all different kinds of things that the own chef hasn't even heard of. Yet, it still tastes like heaven. It will really," he stopped. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling. "Well, you figure it out for yourself."

I passed Yugi a bowl and a spoon. "Thanks," he said softly. He, then, took a spoonful, blew it, and gulped it down. A smile spread across his face, and he started to dig in to his bowl.

"Wow, it is good," Yugi had a shocked expression on his face. Hm, guess he didn't think that I could handle making soup. Wow, I have to stop jumping to conclusions!

"It's flavorful and it tastes.. Happy?" Yugi guessed.

"That's the same feeling I got from it," Yami said as he sat down on Yugi's bed. Okay, my soup made them feel happy. I wasn't aware that soup could really do that. Yami and Yugi were both smiling now. My God, I think I drugged them with soup!

"Here Risa, sit down," Yugi told me as he patted a section of his bed. Eek, I probably shouldn't sit too close. I might stare at his face too much or something because, well, you know, he is the King of Games after all.

"I could just sit on the-" I pointed to his desk. Sitting on the bed with a famous guy and a mirror of how the famous guy would look like in a few more years or so would be a little weird. Plus, I might start running my mouth and scare them.

"Nah, you can sit right here. I'm fine, and I promise I will keep the germs to myself," Yugi said as he kept on smiling and patting a section of the bed. I hadn't even thought of germs, though. Ugh, I'll just make the sick one happy.

"Okay. Thanks, Yugi." I sat down on the soft covers of Yugi's bed.

"Yep, no problem. So, what do you think of Domino High?" Ugh, the dreaded question!

"It's cool," I said slowly. I probably sounded like a dork. I didn't really want to tell him that I had met a big asshole who could possibly be the cause of me entering into an insane asylum.

"Do you have Mr. Cylinder? Oh, isn't he the worst!"

"Oh yeah, I do have him. He's so grumpy." I swallowed a spoonful of my soup.

"Yeah." Yugi said, finishing his soup. Then, an awkward silence drew over us. Dammit, say something! Okay, Risa, speak you fool!

"So…" I said twiddling with my thumbs. God, I probably looked like a socially awkward dumbass. "I was wondering-"

"Yeah?" Yugi said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep it in. Yugi, I'm like a huge fan of you! In America, I always dreamed about meeting you!" God, couldn't I just control the dork in me for another minute? "I'm sorry if I am overwhelming you, but you're an amazing duelist who has inspired me to get my duel on as well." Oh my God, 'get my duel on'? What the hell am I thinking?

Yugi responded with silence and an expression of shock on his face.

"I also kind of always wanted to duel you, too." I started to pull out my deck. Was I seriously going there? Yugi just smiled back at me. Yep, now he probably thinks I am some totally crazy fan girl. Ugh, and I hate being accused of being that!

"Hm, I'm not sure if I could duel you now because I probably wouldn't be at my best, considering the condition I'm in right now." Hm, bummer. Why was I such a dumbass?!

"Oh, right! I'm sorry. I should know better than to challenge a sick person. Ha," I responded, smiling, which made him smile, too. I was trying to contain my humiliation that was caused by rejection. I challenged a sick person to a duel! That is basically what I did, and now, I want to strangle myself for it.

"I'm sorry. Believe me, I love dueling, and I would really love to duel you since you've been so helpful to me. I seriously hate to pass up this duel. I promise that you can eventually duel me when I'm fully healed and in a condition where I can give it my all because you would want a real and accurate duel, right?"

"Of course. I completely understand where you're coming from," I answered. At least, he didn't reject me because of some other reason.

"But if you're really in the dueling spirit then you can duel Yami." God, I forgot he was still in this room. This whole time he's just been finishing his soup while Yugi and I have chattered away. I feel bad for not including him in our conversation.

"Your cousin?" This made Yugi smirk for some reason.

"Yeah. If you really want to get a preview of what it's like dueling me, then you can get that experience from my, um, cousin," he said grinning. Hm, he probably thinks I can't win against his cousin. Well, I'm not arguing because I probably can't.

I turned to Yami and asked," So, then, where do you rank?" I wanted him to have his turn to talk. Instead, he just gave me a confused expression.

"Rank?"

"Yeah. Hm, okay. Are you good like Seto Kaiba good? That means that you're really high up there but not world champ good. Or maybe you're like Wheeler good which is like-" Hold up the fangirling for just a second! Wheeler? Like Joey Wheeler?! Holy Shit! I made friends with another one of the famous finalists. How could I miss it? Joey had competed in several major tournaments that had gotten world-wide fame. It's not just Joey, though. I remember seeing the tournament on television. Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura also competed in a tournamen t hosted by Seto Kaiba! It seems that almost everyone who has competed in that tournament goes to Domino High! Is it some sort of strange coincidence that I would enter a school filled with-

"Risa, are you okay? You never finished," Yami spoke with concern in his voice, and it interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry! Just had a sort of epiphany thing. Er, where was I?" I asked like a dork.

"You were talking about rankings, and you were asking about Joey Wheeler," Yami answered. Right, back to fangirling.

"Oh right! Well, are you Seto Kaiba good, Joey Wheeler good, which is a little bit below that, or are you as good as your cousin, Yugi? Maybe even better than Yugi?"

"Hm, well, I have to say that I'm better than Joey and Kaiba, but I am just a bit less skilled than Yugi," he answered, smiling.

Yugi looked at him confused and said, "Huh? What are you saying? We are tied when it comes to dueling."

"No, Yugi. Even with the mightiest of cards, you still beat me fair and square. You are truly the better duelist out of the two of us, and the best duelist I have ever met," Yami said. Yugi blushed and smiled. Well said, Yami.

"Thank you, Pharaoh," Yugi answered, smiling at Yami who just smiled back. It was nice seeing them happy to be in each other's company, but what? Why did he just call him Pharaoh? Maybe it's a nickname? Whatever maybe I should just ignore it and not ruin the sparkly moment.

As one more moment of staring at each other in awe passed, I began to think about how this duel would fare. Most likely, I would lose in three seconds, suffer from humiliation, and watch myself get laughed at. I mean it's happened many times before since my skills as a duelist suck. Plus, I challenge way too often without taking time to improve my skills. Haha, another impending loss for Risa, loser duelist. Woohoo.

No, you'll win this. You know you can so you will. You will show them who's boss! After all, you've had your duel fuel. Now, it's just time to put the pedal to the metal.


	12. Duel Time Let's Go!

Author Note: Sorry it took so long and has been taking so long, guys... Hope you like! Please review as you like. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 12: Duel Time. Let's Go!

"Oh my God, you really-" Yugi started. It's okay. I get it!

"It's been only about three seconds and I'm already down to a measly 100 life points! What is wrong with me?!" I yelled, clutching the cards in my hand. I put my head down. I probably looked like I was going crazy, clutching my head like that.

"It's okay. Don't freak out. You can get yourself out of this. Just stay calm and focus," Yami said reassuringly. He eyed Yugi nervously. "Ahem, Yugi say something," Yami whispered under his breath.

"It's fine, Risa! Trust me, you've been dueling longer than three seconds. You've been dueling for three minutes! I've been keeping the time!" Yugi said smiling. It was like saying that I don't suck that much, but I still do suck. Yami looked over at him with a face that screamed, "I ask you to help me out here, and you choose to say that?!" At least Yugi was being honest.

"Three seconds. Three minutes. Same thing! It's no use! I'm going to lose anyways. Oh man, it's just like before, except so much more humiliating!" I think insanity took over my mind for a moment. I was literally losing it.

We were all curled on Yugi's bed. Yami and I were playing a nice game of duel monsters while Yugi watched intently. The duel had gone on for about three minutes, and it was already ending. In that three minutes, though, I had gotten a little to attached to this duel; therefore, my breaking point was quickly drawing near.

Too bad that the first duel the King of Games watches of me shows that I really suck ass! No, maybe I'm wrong. I mean I am dueling the cousin of the King of Games. For real, he must be like way better than anyone I know, so it's not like he's going to know how much I really do suck in reality. I mean he probably beats all of his opponents in under three minutes. So, don't sweat it Risa!

"Oh, it's ok Risa! You play exactly how Joey did when he was starting out, and look how great he's become! Haha," Yugi said, smiling. Yes, I'm in denial… If he's not retarded, then he really does know how much I suck. He's trying to cheer me up now.

Yami shoves his cousin and says, "What he means is-"

"It's okay. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I know where I am on the duel rank scale," I say with a sigh.

"Well, the duel's not over yet. Maybe you could-" Yami starts.

"Right, I haven't fallen yet. So, now it's time for my "last words speech!" I announce. Yami and Yugi both give me confused expressions. I clear my throat and begin, "You may have one this time, but this is not the last time you shall see me! For only in the shadows will we truly have our final duel, and I shall defeat you! Until then, though, I shall melt away into nothingless while laughing maniacally and screaming at the same time," I declare in the most evil tone I can muster while I point at Yami. I'm acting so silly in front of two people I just met. Not to mention, one of these people happen to be Yugi, the one and only King of Games! I hope they don't think of me as retarded already.

"Very well then. For now, then, begone evil spirit!" Yami yells while holding out an open hand. Then he plays the card that will deliver the finishing blow, and I start yelling like a complete maniac/moron. Yep, that's me. I start laughing like a complete lunatic, and then pretend to melt away and die by falling off the bed.

I land on the soft carpets of Yugi's room, and lay there for about thirty seconds.

"Hey, you okay down there?" Yugi asks with a smile on his face. I stand up and brush off myself although there is clearly nothing on me.

"Yep, fine now."

"That was fun."

"Really? Hm, probably was interesting watching a crazy lady act like a complete moron and lose a duel in about three minutes," I answer. Yugi just giggles.

"I had fun, too," Yami replies, grinning. This makes me blush for some reason. "You may have lost very quickly, but you were a great sport about it. I think with enough practice, you can become a very skillful duelist," Yami says.

"You really think that would be possible?" I asked. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Um, come in," Yugi answered. Mr. Muto opened the door with a confused expression on.

"What's the ruckus?" he said, scratching his head. We all just stared at him blankly. "Well, you see, I heard some yelling followed by a thump. I just wanted to make sure everyone was safe and not doing anything- Well, never mind," he said, smiling and laughing a little. Okay, what the hell did he think we were doing?

"Actually Grandpa, we were just playing Duel Monsters," Yugi said while Yami and I nodded in agreement.

"It was a very, eh, intense duel," Yami answered. This made Gramps start to laugh.

"Very well then. I'm guessing that you all had fun then, considering how much noise you made."

"Haha, yeah, Grandpa."

"Haha, just like a bunch of kids. Oh, well what do you know! The sun's out again," Grandpa Muto said. I looked out the window where sunlight was leaking in.

"So it would seem. I guess that's my cue then." I wanted to sigh, but I feel like that would be kind of rude, considering how long they have allowed me to stay.

"Aw, do you really have to leave already?" Yugi inquired with a disappointed expression. I looked down at him. Aw, I guess he did enjoy my company, unless he's trying to cover up his real feelings. Hm.

"Of course, Yugi. She couldn't stay here all day you know," Yami responded. I guess he could care less. Wow, it really was all an act. "Alas, her parents must be worried." I wanted to tell them about my parents' condition and my living condition, but I know I can't.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, guys, but I do have to go. I had a buttload of fun, though," I say with a smile.

* * *

I stand outside of the Kame Game/Yugi's house where Yugi, Yami, and I shared a really good time. Hm, too bad. After a moment, I pick up my back pack and start towards my home, holding that handy town map. I, then, hear scurried footsteps behind me.

"Risa, you forgot this," Yugi says, catching his breath. In his arms is my math text book.

"Wow, I would have gone crazy looking for this. Thanks Yugi," I say as I get my text book.

"No problem," he replies, smiling. Hm, he looks better already.

"Hey, Yugi!" Yami shouts. When he catches up to us he looks a little frustrated. "You can't just run out of the house like that, especially when you have that fever. I could have delivered it you know." Yugi looks down and heaves a sigh.

"Yeah, you could have, but I wanted to deliver it myself," Yugi answers with a bright smile. "Hey, I had a great time today. Your duel was interesting and fun to watch!"

"Really? Well, I thought it was a total bust. I mean come on. Three minutes? I doubt that hardly passes as interesting. Hm, more like pathetic," I muttered.

"Oh come on, don't say that," Yami responded with a sympathetic tone. I think he feels sorry for me. God, I hate that.

"You know, you duel just like Joey did before he became, well, high-ranked. I remember how stressed he would get," Yugi said.

"Hm, yes," Yami agreed.

"Risa, just like Joey, you can go from an amateur duelist into a great one! I mean, everyone starts out as an amateur. We all just need to be properly guided and taught. Then, all you need is practice. My Grandpa taught Joey and me how to duel, and I bet he could teach you as well," Yugi suggested.

"Yes, that's a brilliant idea. Of course, Yugi and I could also give you advice and help you out. Would you be willing to put in the time?" Yami asked.

"Yes, of course!" I can't believe they're actually willing to do this for me. "Thank you so much, guys." I quickly, without thinking, gave them a hug. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly pulled away. Oops, talk about awkward. God, I am so embarrassed.

"Hey, look the sun is setting," I said trying to forget about what just happened. How could I be so damn rash?

"Yes, it's beautiful," Yami said in response. I guess he wanted to help me forget.

* * *

Yami handed me my math text book that I dropped when I, well, got carried away. Just as I was about to turn around and start walking, I suddenly remembered something.

"Um, hey guys, I was wondering…" I said trying not to look the two in the eyes.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"Oh! Can I please have your autograph? Please?!" I bursted. "Well, you're also amazing, so maybe I could get both of yours!"

"Huh?!" Yugi and Yami both said in unison. Their faces expressed shock and confusion. Ugh, I am probably such a drag to them.

"I'm sorry. I always promised myself and my cousin that I would get one and-"

"Well, how about we give you something better," Yugi said, outstretching his hand to me. Yami smiled and held out his own hand to me, too. I hope they don't mean something cheap like candy, but I don't see anything in their hands.

"I don't under-" I started.

"Perhaps, friendship is as good or maybe even better than an autograph?" Yami said. Oh, I get it. They want to become my friends, and they want to establish it.

"Yes, of course. I would love to be friends with you guys. It definitely beats just being some random fan girl," I said giggling. I take both of their hands and gather them into a hug. They both hug back, too.

After we creak away, we smile and take in the sunset once more. Then, we share our goodbyes.

"See you around at school, then," Yugi said just as we were about to part.

"I'll be looking forward to that. 'Till then, get well and take care of yourself, Yugi," I say, turning towards the sun that is preparing to go to sleep. Towards home.

* * *

"I see that you both got to her in time," Grandpa Muto announced.

"Yep, I'm glad I could meet such a wonderful and entertaining girl this afternoon. It definitely beats sticking around all day taking care of Yugi," said Yami.

"Hah, that's for- Hey, Pharaoh!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hah, I'm just kidding. Sorry, Yugi," Yami apologized.

"Oh, it's fine." Yugi turned his head so his grandfather could get a better angle. Then, in about a second, Mr. Muto took Yugi's temperature.

"Well, it seems that your fever has gone down. It was so high before, and now- well, I'm glad," Grandpa Muto replied.

"And it's all thanks to Risa!" Yugi announced, smiling brightly.

"Hm, well, that's odd, but I am glad to hear that you're feeling well. That Risa. She could probably make me feel young again!" Mr. Muto exclaimed. "So, Yugi, are you feeling up to school tomorrow?"

"Well, maybe not that up to it," Yugi answered.

"Of course," Yami and Grandpa Muto said with heavy sighs.


	13. Crazy Kid Out to Get Me!

Author's Note: Sorry if it bothers you that this chapter is a little short. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Crazy Kid Out to Get Me!

"Are you feeling okay, Risa?" Ryou asked concerned. I took a long yawn and looked at him.

"Yeah, just tired. Yesterday was kinda crazy for me," I answered. Yeah, crazy and, not to mention, fucking insanely awesome!

"Oh, well don't worry. I'll make sure you are comfortable here at Domino-"

"Move it, ladies!" A guy on a bicycle yelled as he rode right past me, making me trip onto Ryou.

Okay, so we were walking to freaking school since we happened to cross paths with one another, and as we are passing the front gates, a guy has the neve to whiz right past me on his damn bicycle! I happened to glimpse the culprit, though. Oh, and I know that long white hair anywhere!

"My, are you okay, Risa?" Ryou asked, with a worried look. Since I was still trying to process what happened, I was still on the floor in a sitting position, like an idiot. Therefore, Ryou had to pull me up, which I hesitantly agreed to.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I dusted off my skirt and started to walk towards the school's entrance. Okay, did you get what you wanted? Yeah, now I'm pissed.

* * *

"So, open your books to page 317," Mr. Cylinder said in a monotone voice. God, I hate math! As the boring lecture began, I started to notice a seering pain in my knee, but it wasn't much so I ignored it.

Just then, Bakura came through the door with a smirk on his face. Hm, maybe he got lucky? While Mr. Cylinder stopped the class to yell at him for being late, I started to analyze his face. He looked very similar to Ryou; it was unbelievable. He, then, looked over at me and stared intently at me, like he was analyzing me, too. Then, a smirk spread across his face, which creeped the hell out of me. Suddenly, he pointed to his knee, and I felt it. I looked down as I saw the source of this seering pain, which filled me with digust.

"Oh my God," I said so quietly under my breath so that no one would hear me. My knee was cut and bloody, with blood trickling down my leg. How did I not notice that? It wasn't that bad, but it didn't look good either. I looked up at Bakura, and saw that he was snickering under his breath. It was horrifying. No, he was horrifying.

Suddenly the bell rang and I ran out of there, straight towards the bathroom. I didn't care if I got into trouble because I could use my knee as an excuse. I just wanted to get out of there and away from him.


	14. Newbies Stick Together!

Chapter 14: Newbies Stick Together!

On my way to the bathroom, I was stopped. Ugh.

"Excuse me, but- Oh, Miss Risa! Well, it seems this is the second time that you-" the tall, handsome art teacher started.

"I'm sorry, Mr., errr, Glen. What I mean is-" I stuttered.

"Okay, okay. Slow down and take it easy," Mr. Matsumoto or Glen said. Um, I can't take it easy when blood is running down my leg, and a crazy kid is out to get me! "Now, what's the pro- Oh my, Risa, you're bleeding!" Dude, no shit.

"Yeah, I know." He, then, quickly took my hand and sped down the hallway.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," he said in a determined manner.

By no time, we were in his room, and he was tending to my injury. He put on some alcohol, which hurt like a bitch, but he held my hand and talked to me through it. After that, he patched me right up.

"You are one strong girl!" he said, giving me a knuckle bump.

"Thanks a lot, um-" Dammit, I never know really what to call him by!

"Glen, or Mr. Matsumoto if you're not comfortable with Glen."

"Oh no! Glen is fine. It's just.. I've never had a relationship like this with a teacher before," I said shyly.

"Relationship?"

"Well, you know, like a teacher as a friend also."

"Hey, I'm willing to be your friend if you're willing to be mine," he responded softly with a sweet smile on. I looked up at him. "You know, I'm a newbie here, too. I just started here, what, like two weeks ago? I know what it feels like. Of course, I'm a teacher and you're a student, but newbies should stick together, right?" he asked outstretching his hand to me.

I looked into his friendly green eyes, and then, down at his hand. "Yeah," I answered, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. A sign of friendship and trust. We both smiled at each other.

"Well, class already started. So, you should head down. Don't worry, though. I'll write a note for you." As he was writing the note, I picked up my bag and peered out the small window on the door. A minute later, he was finished. "Okay, all set! Here you go!" he announced handing me the small piece of paper. Then, I was off.


	15. For Who I Am

Chapter 15: For Who I Am

It was lunchtime already, and I have already survived most of my classes. Also, the pain in my knee has gone away, which is a plus. I walk by the art room, where the art teacher is standing.

"Risa, how's your knee?" he asks sympathetically.

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks for asking."

"No problem. So, everything's okay?" Why does he ask? Maybe it's that white-haired knee killer in disguise!

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"That's good. You do know that you can talk to me if there's ever any problems."

"Oh yeah, I know." I am hungry like a- I won't say it!

"Do you now? Well, you're probably starving so I'll let you go eat, but… Last one to the cafeteria is a smelly loser!" he yelled, running inside the art room. I guess he has to get his lunch, but I won't let him beat me!

I race to my locker to drop off my stuff and yank my lunch out.

"Hey, Risa, you want to-" Ryou yelled from behind.

"Can't talk right now! Meet me at the cafeteria!" I yelled back to him. Good, it looks as though he hasn't passed me yet.

I race to the lunch room, where I will later see a smelly loser come running in as I-

"Hey, took you long enough, smelly loser." No. Freaking. Way. When I turn around, I am startled to see Glen leaning against a wall with a sandwich that has been bitten into. My God, when did he pass me? Argh, he must have slipped by when Ryou distracted me. Dammit.

"Okay, you win. Congrats," I say as the whole cafeteria starts to fill up. He, then, walks up to me, sandwich in hand.

"Thank you! Oh yeah, and you're not a smelly loser," he whispers. "You actually smell quite nice! Paris Hilton?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I ask confused.

"Oh well, you know-"

"Risa!" Ryou yells as he runs up to us, specifically me. "I've been looking… Oh my! I'm so sorry for interrupting you Mr. Matsumoto!"

"It's fine. Go on, Risa." I turned to him, smiled, and then tagged along with Ryou who was trying to find us seats.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't see you at lunch," Joey asked as he peered through the microscope.

"Hm, well, the cafeteria was packed so I sat outside," I replied. Joey moved the microscope over to me so I could have a look of some organism that was found in a lake.

"I can't see a damn thing," I muttered.

"Here," Joey said, shaking the plate a little. "If you shake it, then you'll see it scurry around."

"Oh yeah, I see it! Woah, it's so gross. Last time I'm going in any lake." Joey laughed while wiggling his fingers at me as if trying to portray the creepy way the organism moved.

"Ooh, I'm a tiny little bug- thing, but I sure am scary! I love how it scurries around in its little plate."

"Oh hey, Joey. Yesterday, I actually got to meet Yugi."

"Oh? The little sucker actually came out of his room? Last time I checked, his fever was so bad he couldn't come out of his room."

"Well, I guess we did meet by accident since he-" Ehh, I didn't want to really remind myself of the awkward parts. "I managed to deliver the books though."

"That's good. I'm going to head over there later today, actually. Wanna come?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I have a "pop" quiz tomorrow for-"

"Mrs. Chealeanger, right? Apparently someone doesn't know the true meaning of a pop quiz," Joey interrupted.

"Yeah, and I really need those points. So, I'm sorry that I can't accompany you. I truly would love to go, though."

"Hey, it's cool," he said, placing another plate underneath the lens.

I stared out the window as a couple moments of silence came, where I could only hear the chattering of my fellow classmates all around me. Finally, though, I decided to speak up.

"Hm, you know what I figured out?"

"What?" I pull a folded piece of paper out of my pocket and slide it over to him. He picks it up, and as he inspects it, his eyes widen.

"This. I remember it," he says. The more he turns the advertisement for the Battle City Tournament in his hands, the more his smile widens. I can tell he's having flashbacks of some good dueling memories, which makes me crack a smile. The tough duels they went through to get there, and when you finally experience the thrills of dueling on a huge blimp thousands of miles above the ground, you finally realize that it was so damn worth it. One day, I wish I can have that chance to duel my heart out with so many others, just having a blast.

"Joey Wheeler. A finalist in this huge, epic tournament. When I realized that, I couldn't believe it. I also couldn't believe that I didn't see that or realize it!"

"I didn't even win the tournament. You could say that I suffered an epic defeat. It was terrible thing I had faced," he said shifting eyes from me to outside the window. "It's not that big of a deal anyways."

Terrible thing? What the hell is he talking about? I had heard rumors about twisted and disturbing things that had gone down in that tournament, and I guess it must be true. That's a little creepy. Just as I looked up and I saw that kid Marik staring at me from another table across the room, and our eyes met. I looked away, feeling a little creeped out, and when I looked up again, he was talking to his lab partner. Had he heard me? God, that's awkward, considering the fact that Marik was the one who dueled Joey out of the tournament.

"Well, in my book, that goes down as awesomely and epically badass. Okay? So, yes, to me it is a big deal. You know it is a big deal to be a finalist in a tournament," I started up again. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think it was important. Besides, why would I randomly say that? 'Hi, my name's Joey, and I was a finalist in a huge tournament.' That just sounds ridiculous," Joey argued quiet enough so that our voices only reached our own ears, but it still hurt because of the sharp edge in his voice. He had a point, even though I hated to admit it.

"Okay. Sorry for bringing it up. We don't have to talk about it anymore." Suddenly, the bell rang, and I got out of there. God, that was an awkward conversation! I think I upset him. I rushed to my locker to get my things for the last class for today.

"Hey, Risa!" Joey called out to me. Goodness, I shoved my books in my locker and tried to run away, but he grasped my wrist before I could. I was stuck.

"I might be late for my-"

"Listen, I didn't mean to be so mean about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You don't sound so convincing?"

"Okay. I understand. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I don't really know why I was getting a little fiesty when I'm the one who was being annoying and upsetting him in the first place.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Battle City finals was a really scary and tough time for all the competitors. I didn't mean to upset you by getting all upset about it myself. I should actually let go of all those negative feelings I had about that tournament." He sounded sincere enough.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sorry for running out like that," I said looking down.

"Hey, when you first met me, did you seriously not recognize me as a semi-finalist duelist in the Battle City Tournament?"

"Sorry, I didn't," I admitted, smiling.

"Good," he answered, smiling back.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you would mind if I didn't."

"Nope. I'm glad you became my friend not knowing that. It shows that you actually like me for me." I understand now.

"I'm glad we're friends, Joey."


	16. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 16: Unexpected Visitor

I walked home from an exhausting day, clutching my advertisement for the Battle City Tournament in my hand and carrying a light backpack. I arrived at my home, which I haven't quite gotten used to, and unlocked the front door. From inside the house came my little bundle of joy, barking and jumping all around me. Jeez, was he hyper or what? His noisy self snapped me out of my lazy haze, and I immediately dropped my stuff and let him run around the yard while I checked the mail box. When I came in, I started attempting to do the little homework I had, which was hopeless since I immediately got bored and started playing with Biscuit.

After a while of tossing around his toys, I got down to business and worked through my homework although it pained me to do it.

"Oh, thank you God! Almost done. Only one more stupid little-"

_RING_

Huh? Was that a door? Biscuit started to bark like he always does when people approach the house. Okay? I was not expecting anybody nor did I order food from anybody. Who the hell could be at the door? Oh, maybe a package delivered to me!

I ran to the door and looked through the peephole only to find-

"Ryou?" What the heck is he doing here? And how the hell does he know where I freaking live?! Unless, it's not him! It's that creep who almost ran me over with a bike, and now he's trying to kill me! My God, I have to hide. Maybe I should pretend I'm not home.

"Hey, I know you're there," the creep said in a chilling voice. God, he was going to kill me! Maybe I was overreacting? Suddenly, I heard the piercing sound of nails going over something metal. Holy God. I had to act quick, so I opened the door abruptly and flew Biscuit out.

"Attack!" I yelled as Biscuit jumped up to bite that sorry asshole's arm. That clumsy albino ape fell on his ass with a thump while Biscuit held on to his coat sleeve for dear life.

"Ehh, nice doggie. N-nice." Hehe, wha?

"Ryou?! Biscuit down," I commanded. He immediately released his grip on Ryou's arm.

"Hello. Fancy meeting you here, Risa," Ryou said rubbing his arm. Oops.

"Well, this is my house," I pointed out.

"Um, right." Ryou had a weird face on, like he was struggling to say something.

"Woah, is that blood?" No, there's no blood. I just feel really awkward since I did that rash thing. I also feel pretty bad.

"Huh?! Where?" Ryou said inspecting his arm.

"Well, you better come in and rest a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the least I could do for sending my hunter on your poor soul," I said dramatically, which made him crack a smile.

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

* * *

After a tour of my house, we were in the living room on the couch with the TV on. Ryou was petting Biscuit, who has grown to like him a lot, while I took another sip of my hot cocoa. By the way, it tasted like heaven.

"So, why did you decide to come over? And how'd you find me?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I was thinking that maybe we could study together for that quiz. I heard it's suppose to be really tough. So, I went to where we met up this morning and continued down that path. Then, I sort of asked around," he answered. "Oh, and by the way, you have a beautiful home."

"Oh thank you." Hm, it makes me wonder.. What exactly did he ask my neighbors, and what did they tell him?

Risa's Fantasy

'Hey, have you seen a beautiful young gal around here? Around 15 years old.'

'Why yes! That talented, sophisticated, and beyond gorgeous girl lives right over there. Rub her large breasts for me.'

Fantasy Screwed Up

Apparently, a commercial for enlarging your hooters just flashed on the TV that we aren't even watching. Damn TV screwing up my already screwed up fantasies! So, let's just pretend you didn't just see me think that because then that would be the day that the world would cease to exist. M'kay, let's change the subject.

"So, you wanna start hitting the books?" I asked, trying to forget about what just happened in my mind.

"Yeah, sure." I dismissed those unnatural thoughts and went into focus mode.


	17. Break time, Stargazers!

Chapter 17: Break time, Stargazers!

After freaking hours of studying-while in reality we were fooling around most of the time-we took a break off of all our "studying."

"Hm, what time is it?" I asked Ryou.

"Well, now it's eight. Hey, um, when do your parents get off work? I think it would be really neat if I could-"

"You can't meet them."

"Why not?" I generally wasn't allowed to tell anyone about my parents' job. That was the rule and has always been the rule, but could I let it slide for Ryou? He was pretty much the closest friend I've ever had besides Biscuit, but could I trust him?

"T-they're away."

"Like on a business trip or something?"

"Yeah." Well, something like that…

"Risa, if you don't want to talk about your parents, then I completely understand."

"No, but I want to actually. I think, as friends, we should maintain an honest relationship." Okay, why did that sound so damn cheesy to me?

"Okay, then. Well, when are they coming back?" He looked at me with sincere and honest eyes. I wanted to trust him.

"They aren't coming back. At least, not until they're assigned to vacation time. They can be gone for months and months without ever once seeing me. That's why I live alone with Biscuit. I can communicate with them through letters sometimes, but even then, it's tough to get through to them. That's the way it works… at the agency." I looked at a confused Ryou, who was probably trying to process what I had said.

There was a long silence before one of us spoke up again.

"So, your parents are like secret agents?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"Heh, not so secret anymore."

"Oh, well, you didn't have to tell me about them. That is why they call it secret agents."

"Yeah, but I think it's about time I do tell someone about it. You can't have a strong friendship if people aren't honest with each other."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get in trouble because you told me."

"It's okay. It's our little secret," I whispered to him.

"Okay, well, since you shed some light on your parents, I might as well talk about mine."

"It's okay, Ryou. You don't have to talk about your family."

"I want to. Well, you pretty much know the story about my mom, right?" I nodded, remembering the accident that had happened to his mom and his little sister. "Well, my dad is alive and well. He owns the Domino City Museum-"

"Oh, you mean that big brown building near the arcade?"

"Yep, that would be the one," Ryou answered, looking down at his hands. "I also know that he travels a lot. Always on business trips," Ryou said with a sigh. I could feel his lonliness. He misses his dad. He misses his family.

We were sitting on those steps that lead to my backyard for a long time. We both casually reclined to a laying position once the talking had stopped. Looking at the innumerable stars was pretty nice.

"Hey, isn't that the constellation of Orion?"

"No, that's different. I think that's just a bunch of random stars," Ryou replied.

"Then, it must be the Big Dipper, right?" I asked.

"No, wrong again. Not every star is part of a constellation," he said smiling. Wow, I think my stupidity humors him.

"Okay, let's just say that if I got a pop quiz on this stuff, I would seriously fail it." Ryou laughed as if he derived pleasure from me acting like a dumb fuck. Wow. Just wow.

"Here, I'll show you some constellations." He sat up and took a random stick that had been laying on the soft dirt. Then, he started drawing random dots.

By the time his drawings were complete, I was completely and utterly confused. Random dots, which I guess represented stars, were everywhere in random patterns, and squiggly lines divided each bunch of dots.

"Okay, which one's this one?" he asked. Dude, I don't know!

"Big Dipper?" He shook his head and drew the lines that connected each star. As soon as I saw the picture it made, I immediately knew. "Oh! Orion. That's Orion."

"Yes." He did this for every group of stars. I, of course, got every single one of them wrong when they were just random dots. Even when he connected them, sometimes I didn't even guess correctly. Let's just say I was an drooling vegetable when it came to constellations and stars.

After the whole constellation lesson, we were back to staring at the night sky.

"Who knew that stargazing was so.. Nice," I said softly.

"Lightbulbs. Tiny fireflies that work full-time at night. Lanterns that floated away from people's houses. My little sister used to make up all these crazy theories about what 'those little glowing dots in the night sky could be.' After a day of playing, we would always stargaze until it was time for bed."

"So, that's how you know them so well."

"Yeah. We would try to guess each constellation, and then we would run to Mom to see who got it right."

"Sounds like a fun time."

"Yeah, we were the best of friends." Ryou replied, looking sadly at the blackness of the sky.

"Oh yeah, you never told me your sister's name," I said.

"Amane," he said, looking up at the stars.

"Well, I have a theory, too" I replied, rubbing my chin.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Ryou asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I think they're spirits looking down from the heavens, watching their loved ones continue to exist and live."

"Hm, maybe." It was almost as if Ryou was looking to the heavens and had seen his sister's face because he had a sad but almost hopeful smile on. And you know what? It actually made me hopeful, too.

_"What do you think, Amane?"_


	18. The Monday Dilemma

Chapter 18: The Monday Dilemma

Thanks to my friends, I managed to survive the first week of school. I aced that "surprise" quiz we had, and I also got to go sightseeing with Ryou on the weekend. Therefore, it was Monday again, which means something would make today rotten for me because Mondays and I don't get along very well.

* * *

I jogged to get to school before I was officially declared late. I raced around he curb, almost ramming into an old lady. God, how clumsy of me!

"Soryy, ma'am!" I crossed two streets, being very careful not to cause an accident because that would definitely make me late. Finally, I saw school straight up ahead.

"Yes! Almost-" _BAM _

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A big, tall guy was standing above me. The sun made his face appear as a shadow, so I didn't really know who I bumped into.

"Oh, man. I'm really sorry about that," I apologized. Dammit, I'm going to be late!

"Ahh, fresh meat. You're the new transfer in the sophmore class." Okay, fresh meat? Not the usual greeting I get, but what should I expect, it's Monday, after all. I recognized him. I think he's a senior. He's definitely on the basketball team here.

"Yes, I am."

"Hey, nice bracelet." My brace-

The senior was dangling my bracelet in front of my eyes.

"Thanks for-" When I tried to reach for it, he snatched it away from my reach. Was this guy looking for a rearranged face?

"I would like it if you handed me that back."

"Don't worry, I'll keep it safe for you," he said putting it in his back pocket of his pants.

"May I please have it back now?" I was getting impatient.

"Risa!" Mr. Matsumoto was standing with a clipboard in hand, waving his arm to me.

"But I was going to-"

"Now, please?" Mr. Matsumoto's features did not have their usual softness to them. I wonder what's wrong.

I walked to him, and then he escorted me to class. Well, there goes my bracelet… No, that bracelet is too precious to me.

* * *

"You confronted the Senior Itsubaki Muyo?!" Ryou blurted as he bit into his sandwich.

"Is he like the temporary god of the school or something? What's so great about that guy anyways?" He was a royal ass who apparently like taking girl's jewelry for safe keeping.

"He's a senior baskeball champion of this school. Even Mr. Karita favors him!" Oh yeah, that son of a bitch. Ryou sighed loudly. "He the kind of guy who eats freshman or any kind of newbie, especially transfers to our school." Ryou was serious now.

"I didn't know. Oh crap."

"I heard that one time he made broke the arms of the new kid on the basketball team just so that he couldn't play," a familiar voice that had the asshole ring to it butted in. He smirked like he could smell my fear and was enjoying it. "Oh yeah, and it isn't just a rumor. Ignorance isn't so blissful when you come home looking as if you had gotten run over by a train. Stop keeping things from your friend, Ryou," that white-haired fiend replied. Ryou glared at him as he strolled to another table. They looked way too alike.

"Are you two twins or something?"

"Is that a sick joke or something? How could you even think that? He is not, never was, and never will ever be my brother, okay? Do you understand that?" Ryou almost yelled. Some people looked our way, which made it even more embarrassing. Why did he get so angry all of a sudden? All I asked was a harmless question!

"Listen, Risa, just don't go near him or Itsubaki, got it?" Now, he was telling who I couldn't hang out with after yelling at me for no reason at all?!

"I can hang out and go near anyone I want. That also happens to include Itsubaki. You may not care that he stole a personal and very precious thing from me, but I do! I going to get my bracelet back whether you or any white-haired asshole that looks like your goddamn fucking twin likes it or not!" I yelled. It was not loud enough for other people to hear it, but I'm sure it came to Ryou's ears loud and clear. I got up and walked out of the lunchroom.

I felt like crying or screaming, but I would never reveal any weaknesses like that. I just walked straight ahead, fighting back pointless tears that were threatening to spill, but never once actually shedding them.


	19. Other Plans

Chapter 19: Other Plans

The bell rang and the day was over. After my big dramatic exit at lunch, I tried ignoring all the people I possibly could since I seriously didn't feel like dealing with people. I couldn't help but wear that "don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-fuck-you-up" face. Let's just say I felt like crap. Maybe I was getting a little sick.

I wanted to leave school right away, but I knew what I had to do. I know that guys like Itsubaki Muyo have a "secret obsession" of lingering around school after the last bell rings.

"No matter what anybody says, I am confronting this guy," I muttered under my breath as I walked down the now empty halls. I was going to get that bracelet back. I turned the corner and wordlessly walked past a student mopping up the hallway.

Maybe I should have asked him about Itsubaki. Right before I started regretting my decision of keeping quiet, I spotted him. His big arms and gym attire quickly stood out to me. Before anyone could notice me, I went back behind the corner I turned before I had spotted him.

As I spied, I noticed that he was laughing with friends. Maybe I should do this when I'm not outnumbered and it's private. Dammit, why did I have to be put in this situation? As I was about to start towards them, I heard the sound of shuffling feet.

"Hey, Mr. Muyo! Did you forget that today's your cleaning day?" It was Mr. Matsumoto, err, Glen. "Cleaning day for you should not mean forcing a freshman to get the job done."

"Why, Mr. M, what a pleasant surprise. You sound upset. What, your boyfriend didn't blow you?" Itsubaki replied in a curious manner. God, why did he just say that? Mr. Matsumoto's usually soft features were now contorted with anger and disgust. He looked as if he wanted to punch his face in and knock his teeth out. The idea of that was sickening, especially since he was such a nice guy.

"I'm glad you are concerned about my well-being; however, my personal life is none of your concern. I will acknowledge your lack of understanding of myself as a mere misconception," Mr. Matsumoto answered while his usually soft features began returning to normal. How he maintains his cool exterior is definitely beyond my comprehension.

"Hm, sorry if I touched a nerve," replied Itsubaki, sarcasm dripping from his voice. That scum.

"Come with me. The rest of you get home already." Itsubaki's friends quickly began walking in my direction. God, they are going to know that I was spying.

I silently ran down the hall. Luckily, the girls' bathroom was near, enabling me to hide until those guys were long gone. Waiting in the bathroom would give me time to think things over, which is really what I needed.

* * *

I waited a few minutes after I heard male voices pass by the bathroom door. I slightly opened the door to check if the coast was clear, and sure enough, it was. Now was my chance.

I jogged down several hallways, made a couple of turns, and halted as soon as I came to a giant puddle. That was close. A large figure stood in the doorway of the biology classroom, and it was certainly not Mr. Matsumoto.

"Well, hello there," Itsubaki replied. His eyes were gray in color, and he had short, brown hair that was gelled back. "You know, I was just thinking about you." Hah, yeah right. Let's just get down to the point.

"Okay, cut the crap. I didn't come here to get sweet talked or any other such nonsense. I believe you have something of mine. Now, I would appreciate if you stop wasting my time and simply hand it over," I said.

"Woah, whoa. What's the rush?" He said nonchalant. His arms and head were perched on the top of a mop in a relaxed position. "Clearly I have nothing better to do."

"But, you see, I do, and I would greatly appreciate it if-"

"Okay, how about this? I give you this exquisite bracelet, and in return, you have to be my date for this Friday. How about it? I'm telling you this is a once in a lifetime special, little girlie." There's no way I could possibly pry it from his hands without it getting brutal. Eh, it's just one lousy date. Who knows, maybe he isn't such a bad guy. Just lonely?

"Okay, this Friday. What time?"

"Don't worry, girlie. I'll pick you up right after school."

"Can I have it now?" Maybe he'll-

"No chance. Don't worry, I'll keep it safe for you." Asshole. But what was I expecting? Only a sucker would hand it over like that.

"Fine," I said, turning around to leave.

Just then, Itsubaki held my shoulder in place, saying, "Excellent choice."

How long had he been planning to delay me like this? A nagging sense that Itsubaki's other plans would not stop at a Friday night date itched in the back of my head as I walked down the corridors in silence. I was starting to regret not prying my bracelet out of his huge hands.


	20. Making My Day

Chapter 20: Making My Day

It was Thursday, and Ryou and I still haven't gotten the chance to talk things out. I frankly had to many things on my mind to deal with such trifles. In other words, I was too stubborn to break the ice. We, of course, shared math class together; however, there were never opportunities for engaging in a conversation with him. At the same time, I had to deal with Ryou's look-a-like, whom I always tried to avoid as best as I could. As if my life couldn't get harder, I had an upcoming date on Friday night. God, if my parents were here, that date would definitely be out of the question, but they weren't here. So, I had to look out for myself.

"God, help me," I muttered to myself as I leaned down to pour the remaining pellets of dog food into Biscuit's bowl. Crap, I'll have to stop by the market today for dog food, too?

As if I didn't have a crackton of things I needed to buy for myself, now I need to add dog food to the list. Great! I gobbled down the last of my eggs and rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was not planning on being late today. Being careful not to dirty my shirt, I gargled the last of my mouth wash and added some extra things I needed to my shopping list.

"Crud, I need a freaking job," I muttered, closing the front door behind me.

I walked up several streets in silence. Nearing the corner I usually turned on, I saw a familiar figure in the distance. God, not now. As soon as I turned the corner, I started to run. No, sprint! As I looked back, I realized I lost him when- _THUMP_!

"Oh my!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed at another familiar figure on his knees. God, I had to stop doing this.

"Risa?" Ryou said, getting to his feet. This was going to get awkward.

"Ryou! Gosh, are you okay? I really am sorry," I apologized once more.

"It's fine," he said, smiling. "It feels like I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, it does. Well, we can walk together, but I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oh, I see. You're still upset." Huh?

"No, I'm fine, Ryou. It's just-"

"What I said was for your safety. I don't want you getting in any bad business. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well, I appreciate it, but looking out for me was my parents' jobs. And since they're MIA, it's my job now. So, thanks but no thanks. You're not my parents so stop trying to be them." My tone came out a little harsher than I had originally intended, but this wasn't his business.

"Risa, I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"If you're really my friend then you'll kindly step out of my business!" Why wouldn't he just stop?

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I've already made it my business," he answered solemnly.

"Well, then that's your problem because you're not my friend if you can't respect my privacy or wishes," I replied in a vicious manner. As I saw Bakura coming into view, I quickly turned and sprinted off. I sounded so childish. 'You're not my friend…' Was I serious? Even though he was annoying me, I could certainly never call Ryou the things I called Bakura, and that was a fact.

* * *

Surprisingly, the morning classes went smoothly. Bakura seemed mellow, which was odd. I was also able to finish the homework in most of my classes. I was starting to think that setting Ryou straight lifted some of the weight off my chest. I was on the ball, and I wanted it to stay that way.

Finally, the bell for lunch rang, and I, like others, ran out of the classroom. As I raced down the halls to my locker, I couldn't help but notice the aroma of chocolate cake in the air. Boy, it smelled like heaven! As I came into view, I noticed that propped by my locker was Joey, who simply smiled and waved at me. Was he waiting for me? How did he even know which locker was mine?

"Hey Joey!" I greeted him as I neared my locker. In his hand was a brown paper bag that was worn out, probably from too much use.

"What's up, Risa? Figured I had lunch with you today," Joey replied, smirking.

"That's right, we haven't had lunch together yet."

"Exactly, and I've finally found you!" he exclaimed, gripping my shoulders with his sturdy hands. "Come on, I've got people I want you to meet."

Joey and I both walked over to the lunchroom, which was already pretty crowded. Of course, Mr. Matsumoto was already seated and eating.

"How does he do that?" I muttered to myself.

"Huh? You say something?" Joey asked. I guess he heard me. "Oh, there they are. Come on," Joey replied cheerfully, leading me to a long table where I saw a familiar tri-colored hairdo.

"The fun has arrived!" Joey sang as he neared the table.

"Oh, hey Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. I haven't seen him since the time I took care of him with Yami. That had been really fun.

"Huh, if this is what a package of fun looks like, then someone shoot me," another boy sitting at the table muttered.

"Careful what you say, Tristan. Looks can be deceiving," Joey argued back, wiggling his fingers in front of Tristan's face while Yugi just laughed at them both. I guess this was a usual thing.

"Oh yeah! Guys, this is Risa. Risa, this is Yugi and Tristan," Joey said gesturing to each of them. God, I think I preferred watching them from behind Joey's back like a creepy stalker because now both of them were staring at me, and I felt naked. "Well, you've already met Yugi, but something you might not know is that he's my best friend. Oh yeah, and Tristan's just some guy that follows us around a lot."

"Well, it's nice to see you again Yugi," I said, looking in his direction. "It's very nice to meet you, too, Tristan," I replied, giggling.

"Hi, nice to meet you, too. I hope Joey hasn't poisoned your mind that much," Tristan responded, smiling genuinely.

"Well, let's not just stand here awkwardly! Let's chow down," Joey announced. We all sat down, opening our bagged lunches.

"Hey, guys! And guest!" Tea said, smiling. "My God, hi Risa! Nice to see you again." I can't believe we remembered each other's names.

"Hey, nice to see you, too, Tea," I said, waving.

"So, you guys know each other, too? Okay, am I the only guy in this table that didn't know you?" Tristan asked.

"Apparently, you're also the only person," I responded.

"Yeah, Tristan, respect the genders!" Tea declared, laughing.

Just then, we all turned to a table near us that was apparently having a laugh riot. Oh yeah, and guess who was the center of that table. Bakura. I guess he made the best damn joke ever because his friends couldn't stop laughing. Suddenly, he looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow, and I quickly felt that we were the only ones in the room. He smirked at me in a menacing manner, and I had to look away.

"Was he looking at us?" I heard Joey say.

"Hey, you alright, Risa?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Was he looking at you?" Tea asked.

"I think so. I've also happened to cross paths with Bakura, as well."

"No way. You seriously also met that weirdo before me? Damn, tough life," Tristan said.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's not the most friendly guy, but he doesn't bother me that much," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, that guy's trouble. If he ever gives you trouble, Joey will mess him up good!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hah, not the most dependable source, but if you want a real man to take out the trash for you- Well, I'd be happy to take up the job," Tristan suggested.

"Full of it!" Joey sang aloud.

"Thanks guys," I replied, laughing.

The rest of the lunch period was spent discussing the ultimate pranks. It seemed as if this was Tristan's specialty, as well as Joey's.

"You just let guys be guys. I'm just glad I'm not the only girl anymore!" Tea had exclaimed at one point in the conversation. Despite all the shit that had gone down this week, I was glad that I now had people that made me feel happy and could easily make my day instead of ruining it.


	21. Desperate Move?

Chapter 21: Desperate Move?

Thursday had been a good day for me. I'll admit that the start of it was pretty bad, but as things progressed, it slowly got better. I knew that today would be pretty bad, too, but I think that my friends instilled some new found hope into me.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was starving and immediately opened my refrigerator that was now packed with fresh food. Yesterday, I was able to get all of my shopping done with the help of Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan. We kind of made a game out of it, like a shopping scavenger hunt. We got divided into teams; it was girls vs. boys. Each team had gotten a certain amount of items that needed to be found, and the boys got more since their team had an extra member. Whichever team got every item allotted to them and met up at the designated meeting place first won. And, of course, girls won.

After my daily morning routine, I fed Biscuit and ran out the door. I made sure to wake up extra early today because I didn't feel like meeting up or bumping into anyone today. I just wanted to be relaxed while walking to school. Was that too much to ask for?

I walked up several different streets and turned the corner I always turn to get to school. After a good long time of strolling, I finally came up to Domino High's gates. I proudly walked through them, knowing that I didn't bump into anybody, have awkward conversations that led to even more awkward situations, or almost get run over by something. I had at least 15 minutes before class actually started; therefore, I decided to explore the campus.

I walked down hallways and more hallways, explored the library and computer lab, ran around the school grounds, and even walked into the bathroom several times to make sure I still looked presentable. Finally, five minutes before class was about to start, I walked up to my world history classroom, which happened to be my first class this morning. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. I slipped inside and settled my back pack down on a seat near the back. I smoothed back my hair and looked around the classroom. Although no one was in here, the shades were fully open, letting plenty of sunlight leek into the room.

Suddenly, I heard the knob of the door turn and squeak. The door opened unexpectedly and Ryou came into the room. He was holding a list of hand-written items; it looked kind of like a list of things to do.

"Oh, hello, Risa. Funny how we keep running into each other." Ryou didn't sound humored at all. He actually sounded quite tired. I think meeting up like this was awkward for both of us.

"Yeah." That was the only thing I could say, considering how many things had gone down between us. I felt a little guilty. He was obviously upset at the things I'd told him. I decided to not let him get to me and think about the fun time I had yesterday.

"Okay, let's see-" Ryou started muttering to himself. He walked to the back of the room and unlocked the storage room with a pair keys he had in his pocket. I think he was running errands for teachers.

"Need help with anything?" I asked him. I was standing near my desk like an idiot while he was gathering God knows what for some lame teacher who couldn't find his own shit.

"No, I'm fine, Risa," he said without even looking at me. Okay…

"Teacher ask you to run errands?"

"Pretty much. Well, more like gather supplies. It's supposed to go to Mrs. Chealeanger's classroom."

"Well, maybe if we divide the items on the list, it won't take as long. We could have a race. Divided the stuff up and whoever gets them to what's-her-face's room first wins. The loser will have to give something to the winner. It will be fun." An awkward silence came over both of us. I guess he was thinking this over.

"I don't want you being late for class."

"I don't mind, and you shouldn't either." Okay, now that I think about it, I really do mind being late. "Besides, I'm pretty quick when it comes to these kinds of things. Scared of a little challenge?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Of course not. I accept." At this, he finally looked at me with determined eyes.

* * *

With only two minutes remaining before the bell for class rang, I raced down to Mrs. Chealeanger's class with my last item in hand. I haven't seen Ryou since the challenge began, and I already knew that I had won.

I arrived inside her classroom that was still empty and set down the last item on my end of the list. I guess she didn't have morning classes or something.

Suddenly, the chair that belonged to the teacher's desk swerved around, and there appeared Ryou. Did he win?

"Does this mean you won?"

"Nope, I still had two items on my list. I'll do that after school, though. Congratulations, Risa. You really are good at this." Ryou said solemnly. It didn't feel like he was congratulating me, however.

"Thanks." Once again, all I could say was one word.

"I'll walk you to class. Let's hurry, though. You might be late."

* * *

Outside of the door of my first class, Ryou and I stood.

"Well, you should probably get going. I don't want you to be late for your first class," I slowly told him.

"You shouldn't worry yourself over that. You shouldn't care," he said, not looking at me. Great, not this again. "Besides, I have an excuse for being late."

"Well, that's good," I replied, and when I was just about to turn the knob to enter the classroom, he held my arm. I looked back at him with a curious expression.

"As the winner, I must ask what you want? As the prize, of course."

I didn't think he would remember that part.

"Obviously, you included that part of the deal in because you were sure of your success. Therefore, I must ask what you truly want? Are you going to tell me again to back off? Or stop caring about you? I don't-"

"I didn't have some kind of ulterior motive that you are accusing me of, okay? I just wanted to make the game more fun. I-I miss talking to you, Ryou and hanging out." Silence was his answer.

"I guess if I had to ask you for something, then I would want your friendship back. And as stupid and cheesy as that sounds, I-" Just as my voice was breaking up, even though I was not crying at all, Ryou saved me by speaking instead.

"It's not cheesy. It's just-" Ryou heaved out a sigh. He was obviously trying to formulate words to say. After some thinking, he spoke again, "You don't understand. I'm trying to be your friend, but it's proving to be much harder than I'd expected." God, that made me sound awful.

"Oh. I'm sorry, then. Forget I asked," I answered, sounding a little too pissed off.

"No, that came out wrong-" he started, trying to reach for my arm again. Just then, the bell rang, and I tore away from Ryou, leaving him in the middle of his sentence. I didn't care what he had to say. It was probably more crap, but I realized I didn't need anyone to make me feel better, especially him. If I wanted his friendship so badly, then I was just desperate, and desperation was not an option.


	22. My Mission to be Completed

Chapter 22: My Mission to be Completed

After I managed to jerk away from Ryou's grasp, I slipped in through the door, making sure to greet the teacher. After being assigned a butt load of reading, all I did was daydream. I couldn't concentrate; therefore, I deemed it pretty useless to try because I knew that I would not even understand what I was reading, which was pointless. I decided to make it up at home by reading and writing notes to help me study for the future test.

As I randomly flipped through pages, I thought about all of Ryou's little warnings that meant nothing to me and tonight's dinner date, which would totally go against anything Ryou had said before. Thinking of him made me think of my parents. I feel like he thought they were delinquents who didn't give a shit, which made me angry. What had he said before?

_"Once you get involved with Itsubaki, it's quite difficult to forget or get out of the kind of business he drags you into." _What the hell did he know about this guy?

_"What I said was for your safety. I don't want you getting in any bad business. I'm just trying to look out for you." _He acted as if I was a child. Well, I'll prove him wrong by successfully confronting him and getting that bracelet back.

After a whole class of daydreaming and deep thought, I made my way for the second class of the day. Passing the nurse's office, I heard a faint cry from a freshman. Apparently, he had a broken leg.

"Ouch, tough luck." I whispered under my breath.

"That was not luck." I turned around to see Marik, rubbing his eyes. He looked tired.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize someone was listening to me whispering to myself," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it. No one else heard you. I have pretty good hearing. It wasn't you." This was the first time I had actually talked to this guy, and it was kind of weird. Random, actually.

"He's your friend?"

"Well, not really. I just found him in the janitor's closet."

"God, that sounds horrible, like something out of a crime scene show," I said disgusted.

"I know right!" Marik said a little too excited. A wild look was in his eyes. I looked over at him a little disturbed. He looked over also, and the wild look suddenly faded.

"Sorry," he said softly. Now, he just looked embarrassed.

"It's alright. I have to get to class, though. Bye."

"If you ask me, I think it was him. That senior. Hm, what's his name?" Marik asked. Could he possibly be talking about Itsubaki?

As if reading my mind, he suddenly answered himself, "Ahh, that's right. Itsubaki Muyo. He's trouble." Marik had a grin on now. I was getting extremely uncomfortable just looking at him talk so calmly about this situation with that wide grin he had.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to which he quickly tensed up. "You okay?" I asked looking into his eyes. He had a worried look in his eyes, as if he was scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, looking all around as if he just realized where they were. "I have to get to class. Sorry." Just like that, he ran off in the direction I just came from.

Although he was a bit creepy at times, he was also a tad cute. His accent was strange, though.

As I tried to figure where he could possibly originate from, I dashed off to class.

* * *

The bell for the last class before lunch had not yet rung. I was in a bathroom I had never gone into before fixing my hair that had gotten messed up from gym class. When I was done with that, I looked at myself deeply in the mirror, analyzing each of my features. _BANG_

"Shit." It sounded as if it were right outside of the room, and it certainly had scared me out of my daze. I hoped that I would not witness a beating at this place.

Curiosity took the best of me, and I peeked out of the bathroom door that was slightly open. I couldn't see anything out of place. There were a few people milling around over in the regular hallway, but that was it. Whatever it was was gone now. Besides, I had to get to class. The bell could ring any minute now.

As soon as I stepped out, I heard whispers. There were two people as far as I could tell. One was a deeper voice with anger in its tone, and the other voice was softer with a tone filled with melancholy and worry. Who? They were actually both quite familiar.

"What the hell are you worried about?" The deeper and angrier one asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right." The softer one replied, sounding concerned. It was Ryou. I could tell… But who could he be talking to?

Oh God, the bell was certainly going to ring, which meant that I couldn't eavesdrop anymore. I had to get to class like now! Thankfully, my next class was just a few doors down, but still.

I fully walked out of the bathroom hallway, which would lead out to the regular hallways. I passed both the boys' bathroom, the janitor's closet, and several bulletin boards that contained future activities for the month and overall year. Finally, I passed Ryou and- Bakura?! They had seemed to be talking to each other about something important because now as I was passing, their voices were hushed. As I had passed, I managed to catch of glimpse of Ryou's concerned and worried face. At the same time, I got to see Bakura's smug and sinister smirk aimed at me. What could they had been talking about?

Now that I was completely out of the bathroom hallway and in the regular halls, I surrounded my mind with all sorts of ominous thoughts and questions.

Why the hell was he associating himself with that guy? Was he giving him problems or trouble? No, Ryou was talking to him as if he already knew him. Then why had he yelled at me when I talked about them as if they did know each other? God, this was confusing. Well, whatever. I sighed loudly to myself and continued walking off to the slightly opened door of my last class before lunch.

* * *

Computer class, which involved being surrounded by a bunch of technology and the creepy and bizarre technology teacher, didn't help very much to ease my mind from all the weird things that had happened today. Actually, it was about to get weirder.

"Miss Rodriguez? Or is Risa more tasty to you? Does Risa appeal to you more?" the freaky computer teacher asked, holding my hand. Great, this is just what I needed.

"Well, Mr.-"

"Professor Creepes to you, Missy!" he sang loudly. God, did he seriously just do that? Now, everyone was watching. I looked around at the class and managed to scope out two familiar faces. Ryou and Itsubaki, who was now smirking as if he enjoyed this foolishness, were both string intently at me. "Don't look over there! They can't possibly regard your silent pleas for help as important as figuring out the complexity of the problem in front of them. Can you class?" A few murmurs were all that was heard in the small room. "Can you class?!" he roared, raising his arms along with one of mine that he'd been holding earlier. This guy was messed up.

"No, Professor Creepes!" the class roared, mimicking him. All Itsubaki did was laugh his guts out, while Ryou just stared at me, his face placid.

"Now, what do you have to say child?"

"I'm sorry, Professor Creepes," I answered, making sure to look at him. I didn't want him to comment on anything else.

"I'm sorry your parents didn't teach you enough!" he said aloud, making others in the class snicker softly. I hated making my parents look like fools as if they had never taught me anything. My fists clenched in anger. I was going to punch him. "Hm, the kind of people they must have been. Child, your cheeks! Are you-"

"Sir." I looked up at Ryou, who now had a hand placed on the teacher's shoulder. Itsubaki was now frowning.

"Ugh, another one!" Professor Creepes exclaimed, turning around. That idiot teacher turned around to start yelling at Ryou now while I faded into oblivion. For the rest of the class, I just thought about everything that damned teacher said to me and everything else he could have said that would have made me retort if Ryou had not interrupted. He saved me from being the main topic at lunchtime to being a minor one, from making a big mistake. I didn't exactly know how to respond to that.

* * *

At lunch, I, again, sat with the gang from yesterday. I had too much on my mind to talk or laugh today, though. I just thought about everything that had happened up to this point. I also thought about how tonight would go down. I didn't know if I was worrying to much or what. I also felt like thanking Ryou for his diversion at computer class, but he didn't seem to be here in the cafeteria. That Bakura guy wasn't where he usually sat either. As I looked from table to table, my eyes settled upon Itsubaki, who was laughing wildly. He seemed to be having a blast, unlike me. At the same table was Marik. What was he doing there? After the crap he spoke about Itsubaki, that's the last place I would think he would be sitting. He was the only one there that didn't fit. He wasn't laughing or even cracking a smile. Who knows what's up with that kid? Whatever.

* * *

Although I had many articles of homework that were screaming at me to finish, that wasn't my first and utmost priority. The task at hand was getting my bracelet back. I made sure to write this on a post-it in my mind. I walked briskly through the hallways. I didn't want to keep Itsubaki waiting. God, that sounded so weird coming from me.

I exited through the school's front doors and waited in the long walkway right in front of the school's large gates.

"He told me to wait here, and at about- Ugh, who even cares," I muttered under my breath. I looked up at the school building, through the windows. I could faintly see silhouettes of passing students.

"Hey, girlie! Glad, you could come along." I turned around to the owner of the sinister voice that had snapped me out of my daze.

"Hey," I replied. A friend of his was with him.

"Hm, this is Goro Inogashira."

"Hello," he said in a low voice. His voice was distant and quite cold to me. He was a little scary.

"I think we'll be off then, Goro. Hm? Who's she?" A skinny girl with orange hair and pale skin appeared behind the guy named Goro. She definitely wasn't in my grade. "Hah, is this that transfer you mention? I thought it was funny, but I didn't actually think you'd sink to this level," she said, eyeing me. Okay, I guess she was another enemy on my list.

"No, she wants something from me. I'll give it to her, but as long as she plays with me a bit." He grimaced in delight. Play? I did not like the sound of that. I tried to keep my cool.

"Well, okay. I'm Kaoruko Himekoji, a senior and also definitely out of your league. But it's not like you didn't know that!"

"Well, never heard of you and don't really give a shit," I said, making Itsubaki snicker in the background.

"Well, I'm glad you two are friends already!" he exclaimed, gathering the both of us in his giant arms. I could see the flames in her eyes. God, that was a good way to make enemies.

Just then, the engine of somebody's car fired up, and we all got into the car. I wonder where we were going for this date night…

"Hold on, ladies!" Itsubaki yelled, while his friend took off. The redhead screamed in delight as I just looked out of the back window. In the distance next to the school's front gates, I saw Ryou. Sorry man, but I had a mission for myself. I turned back to facing the back of Itsubaki's head in the passenger seat. I was going to complete that mission, too.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay! I'm pretty happy with how this chapter came out… Since we haven't seen much of Marik, I was really glad to put him in this chapter. However, he was a bit freaky here, and I can explain why if you guys don't understand.

Well, in this fanfic, Marik hasn't truly gotten rid of all traces of Yami Marik… HE STILL LIVES! Well, not necessarily, but sort of. He more like lingers in Marik's mind. Whenever Marik witnesses something violent or sad, he becomes weak inside, enabling Yami Marik to influence his judgement or in extreme cases even take control of him… He still suffers from his Yami, who has impacted his life tremendously.

Also, when Risa puts her hand on his shoulder, he gets a worried and almost scared look in his eyes. This happens to be because his Yami constantly terrorizes him, causing his dreams to become nightmares that consist of Marik's father continually carving inscriptions into Marik's back as well as abusing Odion. Marik has been hugely impacted by his father, who helped to split Marik's personality in two: the good and pretty innocent teenager and the evil, maniacal psychopath that was born of pure hate.

Thanks for reading! Hope you got it, and if you have any Q's, then please ask. Wow, this turned out longer than I thought it would… J


	23. Double Date with Disaster

Chapter 23: Double Date with Disaster

About fifteen minutes after we'd taken off, I'd learned several things. 1)The car I was in was Itsubaki's, and he got it last Christmas. Cool. 2)We were on a double date, and Goro and Kaoruko had been dating for a month already. Nice. 3) There was a lot of alcohol in the trunk of this car that was to be consumed for later this evening. Not good.

I got more and more nervous the farther out of town we went. Itsubaki's car was pretty nice with its leather seats and shiny wheels, but I seriously wasn't interested. My mind was only set on one thing that Itsubaki had, and it wasn't what most girls would probably think of first if they didn't know or understand my present situation. Everyone in the car was talking, laughing, and dancing in their seats to the super loud Japanese music, except me. If I was among friends, I probably would be doing the same, but I wasn't unfortunately.

Half an hour later, it was 3:32 P.M., and we were nearing our destination. Apparently, we were going to some bar and restaurant places. There would also be music and some kind of place to dance. Okay, as if we didn't have enough God-damn alcohol and music in here! Those owners would probably not even allow these kids to drink. I rolled eyes as we came to a stop in front of our destination.

The place looked kind of shabby and ramshackle with red and yellow paint slowly chipping away. It was totally out of town and surrounded with a few shops that had hardly any people in them. I didn't like it. Shit was definitely going to go down tonight. I would not want to get stuck in a car with three intoxicated teens, all of which I hated already, late at night. God, I was getting frantic in my seat!

"This is the place?" Kaoruko asked, sounding displeased as she slowly got out of the car. I ungraciously got out of the car myself, almost tripping on a random beer bottle.

"Trust me babe. It is way cooler inside," he beckoned to her. "Right, Itsubaki?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

"Trust me, it is hot," he announced, pulling me in next to his chest. It's just for the afternoon and possibly night, Risa. Don't fret.

In pairs, we walked into the place through its painted glass doors, letting warm air move into the relatively cool place. The glass doors shut behind us with a slam, and inspected my surroundings. A bar was located in the farthest right corner. In the farthest left corner was a long vertical pole that connected a platform surrounded by chairs to the ceiling. Oh great. Were they going to have strippers here, too? Along the sides of the room were tables and chairs. In the middle of the room was a mechanical bull, and surrounding that was a dance floor.

"It gets packed at night," Itsubaki said out of nowhere as if to assure us or something that this place wasn't as rundown as it looked from outside. Okay. There were a few people around. Some were in chairs at random tables. Maybe they were customers.

Suddenly, a lady in a maid outfit with fishnet thigh highs and fishnet gloves came up to us. God, she looked young.

"How may I help?" she asked in an indifferent tone.

"We'd like a table. Oh, and is Mac here?" Itsubaki asked.

"No, he'll be here in an hour, though," she answered yawning. "Let me take you to your seat."

The waitress led us to a table near the dance floor that had cushioned seats that could probably seat 4 people each. Itsubaki and I sat on one side with me being on the end while the other two made themselves comfy on the other side.

"Not really what I was expecting," muttered Kaoruko.

"Does anything ever go your way, precious?" Itsubaki mocked.

"Shut it, I was just expecting something more," she argued.

"Your not the only one," I muttered under my breath. Apparently, she heard me because next thing I know, she's staring at me as if she just realized my presence.

"At least you could have picked a better date! Not a rude little punk. Honestly, what's wrong with you Itsubaki?"

"Ugh, do you ever stop bitching?" I asked.

"Now, you listen!" she yelled. She was about to grab my head when her "boyfriend" pulled her back. I just sat there looking at her as if she was an idiot.

"Hey, play nice!" Goro chimed in.

"It was an honest question." I replied just to tick her off. Obviously, it was working.

She suddenly yelled in frustration and got up, walking out of the entrance. Goro quickly followed her out, giving us a pained look. Itsubaki started laughing when they were both out the door, making me snort with laughter. I guess we both found it funny.

"So, why did you choose this place of all the places? Just to tick her off?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, a friend of mine works here at the bar, and he's always a blast. Although ticking Miss Himekoji off was not my original intention, it's definitely a plus," he answered, smiling.

"You got that right," I replied, crossing my arms behind my head. Might as well relax while those two are out. I closed my eyes for a second, and the next second, I saw it. Itsubaki was full-on staring at me. God, that was creepy. We locked eyes for about a minute, and then I had to look away.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked. What the hell?

"Why would I fear you?"

"Good question. Lots of people fear me, though. I don't exactly understand why." Now, he was in the same position as me, looking up at the cracked ceiling.

"They're taking a long time. Kaoruko and Goro, I mean. Not the waitress." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Are you afraid of the subject? Who cares about them. I'm asking about me." Now, he was looking at me.

"Do you want me to be honest or kiss your ass like so many others do?"

"Honesty works."

"Okay, well, you are a creepy guy. I don't know if you've exactly heard, but you're the leading suspect when random people get beat up or hurt around school. Let's see, you're a total douchebag because you enjoy people's humiliation and pain. Also, you like to take girls' jewelry. Have I made my point yet?" God, I hope I don't regret this.

"Yes, and it's quite clear."

"Good."

"No matter what people think or say- You're totally what I need in my life." What? Just then, a really loud song that had played at least two times in the car trip here started blaring over the speakers that were set in different places all around the restaurant.

"Come on!" he yelled over the loud music, pulling me out of the chair and onto the dance floor.

Itsubaki started dancing wildly while holding onto both of my hands. Man, I hated dancing! After the song was over, I sat down while Itsubaki finally went to check on the other two. Okay, I had to think.

What did he mean by 'totally what I need in my life'? Didn't he understand that the whole reason I was on this stupid date was to get my bracelet back? Did he think I was going to fall in love with him while I was at it? I'll admit that he could be cute if he didn't have such a creepy smile sometimes or wasn't a total asshole, but seriously?

Just then, the waitress from before came up to the table. "What would you like to drink? What happened to your friends?" Wow, I could guess what she was doing this whole time by the new love-bite on her neck. This is gross, but it looked fresh. God.

"Hah, more like assholes from my school who happen to be sitting next to me. Well, I'll have a sprite, but you might have to come back for my, err, acquaintances."

"You know, Itsubaki isn't so bad. He makes good love."

"I think you're confusing real love with sex."

"Hmpf, well, I'll get you that sprite."

"Thanks, and don't take an hour this time, please." Well, I think I've made a good amount of enemies today. I won't be surprised if she spits in my drink. Ugh, this is so stupid.

"It's okay, really!" I heard Goro say. I looked behind me and saw Itsubaki standing next to Kaoruko and Goro, who were both making out now. Right now, it was 4:06. Was time moving slowly on purpose?

* * *

An hour later, we actually got our damn food. Itsubaki had been talking about all of his basketball games, and how he and Goro made an awesome team. That's when the food had been placed down in front of us. I had ordered a basket of chicken nuggets, fries, and broccoli. I really wasn't really up to eating, like the others were.

Although I didn't really trust the food made here, I decided to eat it anyways. I ate slowly while Itsubaki talked his ass off through the whole dinner. Apparently, he loved talking, and he also loved people who listened to him. I could tell that it bothered him when another person would talk while he talked, interrupted him, or even looked somewhere else. He wanted all eyes trained on him at all times when he spoke, which was most of the time, and I could only look at him for so long before I felt like punching him really hard.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom," I said, sliding out of the table.

"You're going to miss the ending of the story, you know," Itsubaki replied with a disappointed look on his face.

"Let me guess, you make the final basket, win the game, and get surrounded by your ecstatic teammates?" I asked as if I have heard this story a million times before, which I probably have by now. Without letting him answer that question, I quickly reply, "Yeah, I'm sure it's another happy ending for you." With that, I head towards a short hall that must contain the bathrooms.

Just as I'm about to enter the hall, I bump into somebody wearing a long, black coat that goes down to the shins of him or her. The gender is unknown to me, considering the fact that the person's face is obscured by a black motorcycle helmet that has a dark visor. Thanks to that, I can't even see the person's eyes. Not only that, this motorcyclist wears converse, jeans, and a black shirt, which is mostly covered by the long coat, which has long sleeves, I might add. Why I spend a whole minute staring at this person while he passes me is stupid and pointless. Maybe it's the mere fact that I'm so curious about the possible gender. Whatever it is, I ignore the thoughts and head to the bathroom, where I can hopefully stay long enough to avoid conversation with those buffoons at my table.

I enter the bathroom and start washing my hands.

"Dammit, when am I going to get that back?" I quietly ask myself in frustration.

Just then, a swift red- head comes in, and the next thing I know, I am pinned to the wall in between two small faucets, one of which is where I had been calmly washing my hands while muttering words of frustration.

I swear and thrash around. "God damn, my hands are still wet you know!" I manage to say while I'm slowly being choked.

"Did you actually think you were off the hook?" It is Kaoruko, and she is freaking pissed, apparently. Maybe that's the reason she's choking me right now… I might have been a cause for her present state.

"What hook, sweetie? I don't understand?" I ask, trying to sound innocent.

"You may think this is funny, but it won't be when your face is glued to the back of my new car!" she announces excitedly. Creepy.

"Okay, lose the creepiness and bitchy attitude you always seem to have, and you might actually have real friends and people that like you," I tell her quietly and calmly. Suddenly, she pulls me by the neck and shoves me into the wall again. Obviously, advice won't work, and I certainly won't admit defeat to this bitch. Plan B, then.

Suddenly, stomp really hard on her right foot, making her yelp ad loosen her grip on my neck. In the next second, I swiftly grab her arm and twist it. I, then, knee her in the gut, making her shriek and collapse to the ground. God, I think she's crying.

"W-why?" That is all she says through tears of anger and frustration.

"Why don't you answer that?" I say in a voice that makes it look like I'm speaking to a child. I pat her head and turn towards the door. "Think about it, but don't work your pretty head off too much. No, we wouldn't want that," I say just before I exit the bathroom door and head back to the table.

I immediately notice that there are way more people in here than before. I must be getting late. When I sit down, I check my phone for the time and see that it's eight. Have we seriously been here for this long? Did I seriously sit for four hours through each of Itsubaki's damned stories? When I thought time was moving incredibly slowly, it was actually going along pretty quickly.

Just then, Goro and Itsubaki come and stand at the table. Hm, didn't even seem to notice that their presence was missing.

"Where were you guys?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. My friend came, and we were just talking," Itsubaki answers. According to their smiling faces, they were obviously having some sort of fun over there.

"Hey, where's Kaoruko? Wasn't she in the bathroom with you?" Goro asks, concerned.

"She was? Jeez, didn't even see her walk in. Guess I missed that!" I say as casual as I can.

"Anyways, wanna meet my buddy?" asks, smirking.

* * *

He was fat and short. Greasy black hair outlined his whole face that was marked with freckles. Out of the whole conversation, I never even heard his name introduced or anything. I did learn, though, that this guy was a 27 year old high school dropout that had been working here for 3 years. The rest was complete crap to me. Obviously, this guy hadn't associated with much females because all he would talk about was sex and stupid shit. I wondered how long I could keep up the pretend interested look on my face.

While the talking dragged on, I looked over to each of the tables. The mystery motorcyclist was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, though, I saw a tall and slightly muscled lady walk out of the hall that contained the bathrooms. She wears fishnets everywhere. Legs and feet, arms and hands, and even her bra looks like it might be fishnets. Her blond hair is tied I a loose braid that runs down her back. She wears ripped shorts, and a crop top that has holes in it is what she wears above. She carries a whip in her right hand and gets several cheers from the tables as she climbs to the platform.

"Hey! She's finally out!" I hear Itsubaki shout. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shadow move out of the hall where the stripper just came out from. As soon as the stripper starts climbing the pole, my hair is yanked so hard that tears actually start to well up in my eyes. I swear, and Itsubaki's attention is finally diverted from the stripper to me.

"Woah, woah." I hear the bartender, Itsubaki's friend, yell. The blaring music is loud enough to keep other people's eyes trained on the stripper; however, Goro, Itsubaki, and his friend are all looking in my direction.

I see Goro try to calm Kaoruko down, and several events later lead to us all being kicked out by the boss of Itsubaki's pal.

"Crazy bitch," I mutter under my breath.

"I know you're not talking about my Kaoruko!" Goro shouts.

"You mean the crazy ass bitch that just got us kicked out?!" Although I hated the idea of staying in that stupid rundown place while watching a stripper, I think I hated the bigger fact that I was probably going to make the people driving me home hate me even more because that was scary. Dangerous even.

"Why you-"

"Okay, calm down," Itsubaki said, restraining Goro. "I know what will make us feel better." Suddenly, Itsubaki unlocked the back trunk, took out big paper brown bags, and locked his ride up again.

"Aw, yeah!" Goro said, smiling at Kaoruko, who was now smiling back.

"Got enough in here to last the whole night!" Itsubaki said excitedly. Alcohol. Great. Does that mean that I'm going to be the one driving us home tonight? God, I don't even have my freaking permit. This date had been many things, but now it was about to take a turn for the worse. All this could end in was disaster.


	24. The Midnight Diner

AN: Sorry, if I took way too long in the production of this chapter... I was on vacation (Not from you guys!) but you know... It was great, but now I want to get these chapters out so you guys can continue on with the story.. It is reaching its end unfortunately... :( Enjoy the Chap.!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Midnight Diner

Itsubaki wobbled over to me as if he was already drunk. None of us had even opened a bottle yet so the only reason he was walking weirdly was out of pure foolishness. Each of us were sitting down next to the car in a circle. Itsubaki finally seated with his long legs crossed loosely. All in all there were three large brown bags, each with God knows how many bottles of alcohol.

I shifted uncomfortably and folded my legs so that they were now touching my chest. Then, I slowly bring my face down to my knees and just watch as Itsubaki dramatically pulls out several bottles of booze. I roll my eyes as I notice how the eyes of both Goro and Kaoruko widen in excitement.

"Which one would you like?" he asks no one in particular.

"Hm, how about-" Goro starts.

"Nah-uh! Girls first," Itsubaki cuts him off. Wow, such manners…

"Oh wow! I'll get the one on the right. The nice slender one," Kaoruko says a little too excited.

"Ah, nice choice," Itsubaki comments as he hands it to her.

She squeals in excitement when she receives the tall and slender bottle. She takes a long swig and is halfway through the bottle. No fucking way. Now, it's my turn to choose.

"And you?"

"Ah, no thanks. I'm good."

"Oh, come on."

"No, really. I don't drink." From that statement, all I get are gasps of shock. A minute after the shocked gasps, Kaoruko, out of nowhere, gasps as well. Hah, alcohol actually does make you slow.

"Never?" asks Itsubaki.

"Nope, well I'm underage anyways. I don't care for it."

"Hah, well, I do. Come on, have your first drink!"

"No thanks."

"Come on," Itsubaki sings. Just then, Goro opens up his own bottle and takes a swig.

"If you're not gonna, then I will!" Goro shouts. Then he laughs abruptly.

"Hell yeah!" Itsubaki says, snatching Goro's bottle. He, then, takes a drink himself.

They're all crazy. I'm just glad that the attention has been diverted from me. I sigh loudly.

"Hey, you still want that drink?" Itsubaki asks, handing Goro his bottle back and getting his own. "We're all having fun, and you're not so-" Itsubaki pauses for another swig of what is, I believe, vodka. "I kinda feel bad for you."

"Here, I'll share," Kaoruko slurs, offering her now empty bottle to me. She already drank that much?!

"Dear God," I mutter.

"Hey, don't ignore me," I hear Itsubaki say. "Have some!" he shouts just as he breaks a gray bottle right next to me. Thankfully, his moving is sluggish so I see it coming. I quickly stand up and stagger out of the way in time. The bottle shatters and pieces go flying. I feel a bit of liquid fall on me, but that's it. Itsubaki and Kaoruko are unharmed; however-

"Oh god!" Goro yells. A piece of glass is sticking out of his left hand, which carries a dark blue bottle. "Aw, man. Another one!" he exclaims, frustrated as he touches a fresh cut on the right side of his forehead. Oh crap.

"Oh baby! Lemme see," Kaoruko yells over Itsubaki's words of complete gibberish. Suddenly, Goro gets up and starts staggering over to the entrance of the restaurant. After he opens the door, Kaoruko gets up, too. "Wait for me!" she announces as she slowly wobbles behind him. Goro is already in the restaurant when Kaoruko stumbles and falls down. Although I hate her, I rush to go help.

She passed out. All I can do is drag her to the car and set her down. When I position Kaoruko against the car, Itsubaki pulls me down and nears his face towards mine. His breath reeks of alcohol, and his eyes are half open with his pupils dancing around madly.

"Ah?" he lets out, offering me his bottle. I firmly push it away and sit down next to him.

"Hey, I have to ask you something."

"Anything," he says. At least he can answer me.

"You got that bracelet with you, right?" I ask slowly.

"Which one?"

'The one you stole from me, you dirty asshole!' is what I want to say, but instead I calmly reply, "The one who took from me on Monday. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" he says groggily.

"Where is it?"

"I have it!"

"But where do you have it?" I ask, starting to get impatient.

"Take a good drink, and I'll tell you!" I want to punch him so hard, but I know I can't. He's the only one with the knowledge of its whereabouts.

"Just give her the bracelet so she'll stop annoying everybody, and we can all go home," a voice from behind me mutters.

"Who?" Itsubaki asks just as I turn around. In front of me is the mystery motorcyclist. When the hell did he pop up behind me?

"It doesn't matter who, okay? Just give her the stupid bracelet and we can be on our way," the guy, I think, says, stepping over Kaoruko's outstretched legs and nearing Itsubaki's face. "Unless you have something better planned for yourself in the next life," he said, grabbing Itsubaki's neck and squeezing it.

"Okay, not so hard," I quietly pleaded, placing my hand on the mystery motorcyclist's shoulder. "You might hurt him."

He loosens his grip and faces me, standing upright. "Well, that is the point." He kneels down in front of Itsubaki and continues his abuse by slamming his head into Itsubaki's car.

"C-car," Itsubaki managed to spit out as his throat was being constricted.

"Let go. Wait, in the car?" Itsubaki coughs a few times after the guy let go. Then, he solemnly nods.

I try reaching for Itsubaki's keys that dangles from his pocket, but am stopped by Itsubaki's arm that grabs me. He smiles and holds up his bottle again.

"I don't want to. Why can't you get that? Please let go," I entreat. Itsubaki just slowly shakes his head. Just as suddenly, the mystery motorcyclist kicks Itsubaki's head, causing the lights to leave his eyes, and with that, he's lying on the ground, unconscious and a little bloody around his nose.

"Holy shit!" I curse. I wasn't expecting that. "You didn't have to do that," I yell.

"You can admit that you're grateful later. Just get the keys." He sounds annoyed.

I crouch down and gather the keys in my fingertips. I unlock the door and start searching. I hop over seats, inspect each compartment, and make sure to go over all of the floor of the car. While I do this, the mystery motorcyclist just stands there, tapping his foot. His helmet is so dark that I cannot tell if he is looking at me or not, which kind of freaks me out. What if he's just some old geezer? No, his voice sounds younger than that. Still it creeps me out. _Tap_… _Tap_… The tapping gets louder and louder. God, shut up!

"You don't have to wait for me, you know."

"Actually, I do."

"Well, then, I would probably find it faster if you would help me."

"Yeah, probably."

"Can you help me then?" I asked, annoyed. God, this person needed a freaking invitation!

"Fine," he answered, sighing.

As the masked man and I searched, time went by. After at least an hour of this, we both gave up.

"Crap, it's not in here," I yelled, frustrated.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. When you're drunk, you tend to get-"

"Stupid? Yeah, nothing new," I cut him off curtly. I stretched and dug into my drawstring bag for my phone to check the time. As I did this, I added, "Well, now we can't ask him again." It was 10:45 right now. Where had the time gone? Maybe we were looking in that car longer than I thought.

"Sorry for helping you out!"

"I'm just saying that you could have been a little more, well, persuasive! Instead of just kicking him unconscious like that."

"It's not like he would've actually thought of the right place anyways. He was drunk remember?"

"Yeah, but, ah, forget it!" I yelled, leaning against the car. How the hell was I going to get home? I couldn't drive and walking was definitely out of the question! It was dark, and plus, it was about half an hour drive to get back to Domino City. Who knew if there was creepy people out there? Or even gangs? God, maybe I would have to hitchhike with someone in the restaurant because it was about to close.

I was about to cry tears of frustration when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned around.

"Are you crying?"

"What? No!" I yelled, turning around again. With my back facing him, I gently removed any tears that were starting to fall.

"Well, I was going to go because people are going to come out soon. So, let's just stuff these bodies into the car and leave. Pretend like it never happened."

I silently nodded.

* * *

After setting Kaoruko down in one of the backseats, we both moved onto Itsubaki. We opened both back doors. I climbed in first while I held Itsubaki's arms, and when I was firmly planted in the car, I pulled Itsubaki's arms while the motorcyclist carried his legs inside.

While we were doing this, I asked, "Hey, how can you even try finding a rather small piece of jewelry while you wear that dark thing?" To this, he did not reply.

Once the task was completed, Itsubaki was now lying facedown on top of Kaoruko.

"Mission successfully completed," I said, quietly as I got out of the car. We both shut each of the doors, leaving the keys to the car on top of Itsubaki's back. I walk over to the other side of the car, carrying my drawstring bag and my half-empty backpack.

"Okay, come on," the masked motorcyclist said. Was he offering or telling me?

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I said 'come on'."

"What if I say no?"

"Then you pointlessly say no and I drag you. You don't have another choice."

God, I knew it. I was going to be in some deep shit.

"If you don't leave right now, then I'm going to scream," I threatened.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Hel-" I began. Suddenly, though, my mouth was cupped, and I was being picked up. I struggled to get out of this man's arms, but he was too strong.

I, then, budged my cupped mouth open and started licking the pale hand that was starting to hurt my cheeks.

"That isn't going to work!" he exclaimed in my ear, while making his way to his motorbike. As I kept licking, he added, "Besides you're probably getting more germs on your tongue than I'm getting on my hand. Judging by the amount of crazy things I've done this afternoon, you might want to consider stopping this foolishness." Ugh, God.

The look of disgust made him laugh a little, and that's when I bit the palm of his cupped hand… Which apparently had no effect other than pissing him off.

He, then, released me and dropped me on his motorcycle in the least gentle way possible. What exactly was he doing? Was he going to strike me?

"What the hell? Don't do anything stupid. Would it help if I just take off my helmet?" Huh? Then, I snapped.

"Well, yeah! How could you just seriously threaten and scare me like that without-" As soon as he took off his helmet, I stopped.

"No way."

* * *

"No way in fucking hell am I getting on that damned bike with you," I yelled, as I started walking towards the road.

"Stop! I'm going to pick you up again!" Bakura yelled, walking after me as he wiped his palm against his jeans.

"Why the hell do you care so much anyways?" I said, turning around to face him. Now, we were looking eye-to-eye. His eyes were wild with fury, and he wore his usual scowl on his face.

"Believe me, I hate being your ticket home; however, this is my job for now. So, get on the freaking motorcycle and make my job less asinine than it already has been. Do you have other plans for the night?" he quietly replied, his voice cold and hard. Hmpf, what else _was_ there to do…

* * *

I sat there on the motorcycle, waiting for him to start the engine already. He, then, handed me the helmet he had been wearing. Why was he doing this? Job? Whaa? It was weird just being here with him. I mean we never actually have been this close for so long. I was about to let this guy I hated so much and who probably thought about killing me sometimes ride me back to my house, my sanctuary, on a motorcycle? I must have been out of mind.

"Thanks," I quietly said, putting on the dark helmet.

"Yeah, whatever." He, then, started the motorcycle, which violently vibrated from underneath me. It was kind of exciting, considering I have never ridden a motorcycle before.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle, or even a license for that matter," I yelled over the loud engine. He usually rode his bike to school; therefore, I assumed he didn't have any of the things I had mentioned.

"I don't!" he yelled back me, smirking. Oh good God. The motorcycle lurched forward and swerved around Itsubaki's car. Bakura slowed down and carefully picked up one of the large brown bags. He, then, got out of the parking lot and started down into the road. Once we were out on the road, he handed the large bag to me. God, it was heavy. How could he have held it for that long while keeping the bike steady?

"Why would you take this?"

"I don't know. Why _do_ people drink alcohol?" he answered. Don't tell me he's one of those teenage drinkers who apparently can't wait to have their first bottle, like Itsubaki.

"Do you intend for me to hold this the whole time?" I spoke up again.

"Yeah, why not? You're not doing anything."

"What if I drop it?" I said, smiling.

"You won't do that if you know what's good for you. After all, I'm the one who's kindly riding you back to civilization," he warned. He was right about that, but I knew that there had to be some ulterior motive for doing all of this for me.

* * *

The loud engine of the powerful beast hurt my ears for a little bit, but gradually my ears grew accustomed to the noise which surrounded me. After a while, I didn't really pay attention to it anymore. The cold night air made my legs go numb while goose bumps covered my arms. The rush of wind wisped strands of my hair that weren't contained in the helmet across my lips, annoying me to no end. I finally decided to ignore it, and focus on other things, like why the hell Bakura was doing all of this. I silently tightened my hold around his midsection as he swerved onto the next lane, which startled me.

I could feel the bubble of laughter in his stomach as I tightly held on to him.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled.

"Are you the one that's driving?" he asked abruptly. I just sat in silence, clenching him, even though I hated doing it. "No. So, shut the hell up!"

Suddenly, Bakura swerved again. God, now he was doing this on purpose. I tightened my hold on him and hoped to God that we wouldn't crash or have an accident of some kind. I rested my hand on his back and closed my eyes tightly. Maybe doing this would make the ride a little better…

"I hate you, Bakura. I hope you know that," I muttered quietly.

* * *

A half hour later, the motorcycle slowed down and came to a stop. Were we at the first stop light in ages? I slowly opened my eyes that still needed to adjust to the light. No, we weren't at a stoplight or in Domino yet. The words 'Kyoto Rising Sun' were shining brightly on a neon-lit sign hanging outside a building that resembled a diner. Suddenly the engine stopped, and Bakura and took out the keys. It was a diner, and it looked like it was located on the outskirts of the city. Bakura, then, hopped off the motorcycle and started walking up to the place. What were we doing here? Was this his hangout, like that other place was Itsubaki's? Great.

"Come on," Bakura yelled impatiently from the diner entrance.

"Coming," I muttered. I quickly and carefully got off the motorcycle, trying not to fall or make it fall. I hurried into the restaurant after Bakura and took off the helmet he lent me to observe the place.

It was pretty nice inside. The nice paint made it bright and lively in here. No stripper pole, bar, unappealing waitresses, or crazy mofos out to get me. Well, except for Bakura… The few people sitting at the tables and the ones who seemed to work here all generally looked friendly. Oh yeah, no ass cheeks hanging out of any waitress.

Bakura silently led the way to a lonely table that was similar to the one Itsubaki and us sat in at that other place. This one, however, was well-maintained. As I made my way to the table, I searched over each face that was here. Not in an obvious manner, but in that casual way I do. I saw two families, an old man and his granddaughter (I assume), and two old men, who were quietly making friendly conversation. I realized then that Bakura and I didn't fit. Seriously, a high school girl holding a motorcycle helmet and some cold and distant guy with a punk look to him really do not fit in this diner. We look like we both came from some party that got way too crazy. In a sense, though, we kind of did.

I finally sit down, setting down the dark helmet by my side on the cushioned seat. Bakura sits with his arms crossed, just staring at me. It's creepy and annoying, and after a while, I've had enough.

"What?' I ask, annoyed.

"Nothing," he answers, smirking.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"What, a guy can't take a break and rest for a bit, and someone with clear reason would need a break after dealing with you for even a minute." That makes me think of Ryou and his comment on me being difficult to be around or whatever he said. "A late-night bite should be fine, especially since I'm your best chance getting home."

I reach into my backpack and pull out my drawstring. I reach into the bag and take out my phone for the time. It is presently 11:55.

"God, almost midnight."

"Huh?" Bakura asks, not bothering to look at me.

"Well, the fact that it's really late and we are here," I answered slowly.

"Although it is temporarily my job to safely transport you back to your house, I do not deem it necessary that you be there as soon as possible. What's the rush?" he asked calmly. "Oh and by the way, how did you like the ride?" Bakura asked, smirking. He obviously knew I didn't.

"My first motorcycle ride ever, and I wish I could've enjoyed it. Nonetheless, I'm grateful that I've arrived here safely. So-" I find it hard trying to find the words I'm looking for, but after a minute I finally manage to spit them out. "T-thank you."

"I'm not the one you should be thanking," he says, looking away. Huh? Oh yeah, his job.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask-"

"Hi, may I take your order?" asked a waitress that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ah yes. A coke and the usual," he answered. Did he come here often?

"And you, honey?"

"Oh nothing for me, thank you." Although I was starting to get a bit hungry, I reminded myself that I had already eaten and ignored the rumbles.

"Okay," the old lady said, walking away.

"You come here often?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. Ryou and I usually come here for different reasons, but usually to get his mind off of things," he said, glaring at me. Ryou's name coming out of his mouth made me shiver. "We recently came here actually." God, can't imagine why… I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as his eyes moved from me to the fork he was twirling.

"How exactly do you know Ryou?" I asked, confused. If Ryou supposedly hated this guy so much and hated it when I asked about him, then how the hell will Bakura explain why they secretly hang out at a diner just outside of Domino? Bakura is obviously lying to me and thinks it's funny to talk about Ryou after everything.

"Hah, well, I think I would know my own brother," he answered, laughing. What?

"No way, y-you're lying!"

"Seriously? Are you so sure you already know everything about me or Ryou or anyone here in Japan for that matter?"

"He never even talks-"

"You know, Ryou doesn't have to tell you everything."

"Are you like twins?"

"No, I'm a bit older, but we still managed to be placed in the same grade."

"You guys do resemble each other, but Ryou just seems like he hates you and doesn't care to know you at all."

"That doesn't mean a thing. We're still family, and as his older brother, I must say that it does tick me off when Ryou starts bitching, necessarily about you. He makes such an effort to please you and at the same time ensure your safety to the point that I feel like I'm about to barf. Actually, he's the reason I'm here right now." Woah, what?

"You mean, Ryou sent you here for me?" He silently nodded. "How did he know?"

"Believe me, he's quite the sneaky one. I'm guessing eavesdropping." That is such an invasion of privacy.

"Why did he send you? Why didn't he just come instead since he cares about me so much. Doesn't he know you're part time high school kid and full time psycho?"

"Ryou does care. Hasn't this proven enough? He didn't want me going at first, and as soon as I heard about this Friday night thing I tried talking him out of it…

_"Why the hell do you keep concerning yourself with that girl? It's stupid just to see you try so hard, and I'm starting to get sick of it!"_

_ "Y-you don't understand! I'm not like you, and you know it. Why don't you just say out of my business."_

_ "You know I can't do that."_

_ "And you should know that I can't back out of her life either."_

_ Bakura solemnly stared at Ryou as he shut his locker door._

_ "I'll do it."_

_ "Wha- Why? How should I trust you?"_

_ "Don't ask stupid questions. You know I can't risk anything with you. Besides, you probably can't even hold your own in a fight with a girl. I'll get it over with, and keep her out of trouble."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yeah, how hard can it be?"_

_ "Okay. I trust you," Ryou answered reluctantly. "But if anything happens-"_

_ "Nothing will happen," Bakura responded, annoyed. "I can assure you that much, but if you think for one second that you think you can just keep forcing these stupid favors out of me, then you are surely mistaken. Don't make me do this again or I will make this troubled girl part of my business," he warned._

_ "I understand."_

"And just like that, I got this stupid job of taking you home. He briefly told me the plan in the bathroom halls one day." It all made sense now.

"Wait, the bike?"

"Ah, yes. A friend of mine let me borrow it." Hm, makes sense. I wonder how he asked his "friend" for it.

"Why did Ryou think he had to do this for me? Doesn't he know I can take care of myself?" I asked, changing the mood back to serious.

"Boy, you really are hard to deal with. Well, he obviously knew something like this would happen. I mean, it's not like he doesn't know how Itsubaki works."

"Please, he doesn't know Itsubaki like I do," I replied, looking away.

"Unfortunately he does. Maybe even more than you." To this, I just stared back. "When Ryou had just transferred into Domino High, he fell into a situation quite similar to yours. Ryou had apparently outsmarted Itsubaki in many of his classes, and this led Itsubaki to believe that Ryou thought that he was better at Itsubaki in everything. One day the mean P.E. teacher ganged up on Ryou; however, Itsubaki vouched for him and put an end to the idiocy immediately. As Ryou thanked him, Itsubaki asked to see his necklace since he claimed that it interested him greatly. Then, he walked off with it as it were his, and when Ryou tried to stop him, his excuse was that it was the least Ryou could give to Itsubaki for standing up for him. Then…

_"Well, if you're really my friend, then you won't need a prize every time you do something kind. Really, I thank you for what you did for me and I wish I could give you something, but not that. That necklace means a lot to me. It holds sentimental value."_

_ "Oh, well that's too bad. Maybe if you do something for me, then I might reconsider; nonetheless, I'll guard it with my life."_

_ "Wait, stop!"_

"Ryou was very hopeful that Itsubaki would stay true to his words, but after a while of completing countless reports and homework assignments, Ryou knew he wasn't getting his necklace any time soon. One time Ryou snapped and publicly humiliated Itsubaki in the lunchroom by tearing one of Ryou's own reports to shreds in Itsubaki's face. At the same time, he tore the necklace away from his neck. Rejection did not go well with Itsubaki, which caused him to lose focus at a basketball game, and ultimately causing the whole team to suffer." My eyes widened at this.

"You mean, he lost a game?"

"Yes, and he blamed Ryou for it. Therefore, after school one day, he followed Ryou, who needed to stay after school for a while, home. It was pretty dark, enabling Itsubaki to tear off the necklace and shove him into a alley so he could teach him a lesson. Long story short Ryou suffered a broken arm. Thankfully, I- err, well, he was able to get himself out of there." I suppose he was finished since he stopped and looked down at his fork.

"What happened after that? Did he get Itsubaki in trouble? Or get his necklace back?"

"Ryou didn't want to have any more trouble with Itsubaki; therefore, he felt that this should be kept between themselves. Also, Ryou did manage to get his necklace back and still wears it."

Just then, the waitress came back with a steaming plate holding a tasty-looking sandwich, a large side of fries, and two large pickles. I looked away as she placed the hot plate in front of Bakura.

As she placed the plate down along with a large cup full of Coca-Cola, I started up again, "Okay, nice story, but-"

"Actually, it was quite horrifying, but I guess you just had to be there."

"Well, aren't you his older brother, why didn't you just help him out."

"I simply made sure that Itsubaki would never give Ryou a hard time again."

"How'd you do that?" I asked curiously. As far as I can tell, no one can keep Itsubaki's large trap shut when it come to his "achievements".

He suddenly began tapping a finger to his forehead. Then, he started up again, "Making things seem like mere illusions and crazy dreams is pretty easy for me." He smirked and popped a fry topped with ketchup into his mouth. This guy was freaking me out. I was growing more and more uneasy the longer I sat there and pondered the things Bakura had told me.

After a while, Bakura spoke once again, "Are you still going to try to blindly get your "priceless antique" back from Itsubaki?"

"I- err, yes?"

"You don't sound so confident anymore."

"Well, how can I be when no one is with me? Ryou keeps on sabotaging every last attempt I make to get my bracelet back! Every damn person keeps on trying to discourage me by telling me all these secrets about Itsubaki. Of course I am going to waver in this decision!" I answered, frustrated.

"So, you are scared." Was I scared? Perhaps I was frightened of the terrible things Itsubaki has done and could do. Even if I was scared, I wouldn't show it. I can't ever show these people my weaknesses. Never.

"No, I just hate how no one believes I can handle this on my own. If living on my own has taught me anything, then it is to be independent and to know that the only person you can trust to get things done is yourself." Bakura smirked at this.

"I myself am like this; therefore, I admire that quality." Huh? "However, I know that you're too stubborn to admit your own weaknesses. Unlike me, you need people, and get very lonely without them. All in all, you like to think that you're strong enough to hold your ground all by yourself, but you know that you like it when Ryou shows how much he cares for you by getting in the way, which I will never understand."

"Shut up. You don't know me, and if you did, then you would know that Ryou's attempts do nothing but piss me off. Why is he so concerned about me? He apparently doesn't know me either."

"Hm, I hope you know that all Ryou wants to do is be a good friend to you. The one you never had. He wants to look out for you. I don't understand him and why he keeps on trying. If I was him, I would have given up a long time ago. I don't understand. You don't deserve any bit of him. You're just an annoying bitch that never appreciates a damn thing he does! So, why? What the hell is your and his problems? Your too damn stubborn to accept anything he does for you, while he's too stubborn to see that you don't want anything to do with him! You disgust me," he quietly replied with ferocity. Then, he mumbled something that sounded like several curses and something like, "I will never understand humans."

Bakura's whole speech left me speechless. I was scared that he was going to hit me because of how angry he was. My hands were shaking slightly while sweat dotted my forehead. I couldn't believe that I had broken his always-cool exterior. He usually looked as if he didn't care for Ryou all that much, but I could tell that he did feel for him and hated to see him so worked up over one high school girl, who never seemed to appreciate anything he did for her. That is why he felt he had to speak up for Ryou. It would piss me off if someone close to me was trying so hard to help someone out, who never seemed to accept this act of kindness. I now understood where he was coming from; however, I hated having to admit it.

"I-I have to use the bathroom," I told Bakura. Although I tried to cover it up, my voice still shook. As I left the table, I made an effort to not once look at Bakura, who acted as if he had not heard me. Maybe he would ignore me for the rest of the trip?

Once I arrived in the bathroom, I looked at the mirror. A young face with slightly tanned skin, dark, brown eyes, and dark, brown hair that formed waves down past my shoulders stared back at me. Her thick yet neatly trimmed eyebrows twitched as her eyes were now welling with tears. Why did she appear to be so unhappy? As I blinked several times, the tears started falling down the sides of my face, and I realized that what Bakura said had been true. I definitely was not him. The girl I was staring at was me, and the loneliness I was feeling right now was my own doing. I had made good friends who wanted to be with me, but because of my stubborn attitude, I kept on pushing them away. The greatest friend I could ever have was the one whom I had pushed away the most. Even if it wasn't natural for me, I had to try and be a little more accepting and trusting of people.

"Thank you so much for this Ryou. I miss you." As I said this, more and more tears welled up in my eyes. I felt weak, but at the same time stronger now that I knew I could let these bottled emotions out and actually see Ryou for the great friend he had always been.


	25. From Here to Yonder

Chapter 25: From Here to Yonder

"I miss you." As soon as I had said this, I heard a flushing noise and a squeak from one of the stall doors. I quickly opened the faucet and splashed water onto my face as a large figure came out of a stall. God, I thought I was the only one in here. I tried washing away any trace of tears from my face.

The woman began washing her hands, and as soon as she was done, she patted me on the shoulder and handed me a card. "Take it, honey. If you ever need to talk, just give me a call," she replied, winking.

I, then, accepted the card and nodded. "Um, thanks," I answered, awkwardly. My face flushed with embarrassment.

"No problem," the tall lady answered as she left the room. She had caramel brown skin, dark brown hair that fell down her back, and warm hazel brown eyes. I guess she thought I was having some sort of breakdown. The card told me that she was either seeing a therapist with the first name of Essence and thought it would be good for me to see here as well, or that she was the therapist, who thought I should have her business card.

It was embarrassing, but I would probably never see her again. After repeating this fact over and over in my mind, I washed my face again to make sure that Bakura wouldn't see an emotional wreck when he looked at me. I, then, left the bathroom, holding the crumpled card in my hand.

As I made my way out f the bathroom hall, I noticed that there was barely anybody left here. Besides the two old men, everyone else who had been here was gone. I also realized that Bakura was nowhere to be seen. I looked up at a large clock, and it read 12:30. How long was I in there? We had been talking quite a long time but still.

Fear rose in my chest as I began assuming the worst. Perhaps he got so annoyed of me that he left without waiting? I slowly tried to calm myself down. Maybe he was just in the bathroom?

"Are you okay, young lady?" one of the old men asked.

"Well, I'm trying to find someone." Maybe they knew where he was… "Did you see a young man with white hair around here?"

"Hm, oh yes, just left to go pay. Haven't seen him around though." My face fell as I heard this, and a sinking feeling rose inside of me. My only chance of getting home was gone now…

As I started back to my table to recover my belongings, I noticed that they, too, were not there. Oh no… My backpack, my phone, and everything else? As I was about to break down, I heard a familiar impatient tapping. I quickly turned around and saw Bakura with his arms crossed and a scowl upon his face. For once, I was actually glad to see him. A weight lifted off my shoulders, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you had left, considering everything that had happened," I replied, looking away from his face. Although I was glad, I still remembered everything he had said to me, which made the situation even more awkward.

"Very tempting; however, I made a promise to Ryou, which I intend to keep," he answered.

"How noble," I muttered. He suddenly turned around and started heading to the restaurant doors.

"Your things are already packed and ready to go. So, come on. I don't want to waste my whole morning with you, as I did with my night, if I can help it."

We exited the restaurant and headed to the motorcycle waiting for us outside. When we reached the bike, he picked up a bottle from the brown bag he had taken, and the next thing I know, he is sipping down half the liquid. I don't even want to know how he managed to open it that fast.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demand as he wipes his mouth after finishing the first half of the bottle.

"Don't worry, I can hold my liquor," he says. Just as he's about to take another swig, I smack the bottle out of his hands, letting it fall to the concrete and smash into a thousand shards. As soon as I realize what I just did, I look up at his face.

"I-I'm sorry. That was rash and I-I-" Just as I'm trying to speak, he swiftly moves to me, and I cover my face. I am afraid of what he might do to me.

I feel a rough hand graze my left leg, and I look down. Bakura is on his knees, examining my calf that is now bloody. I feel a sharp pain as his fingers go over it, which makes me yelp.

"That was very rash. Did you not think about the consequences of hitting a bottle that would smash quite near to your legs? Sit down at once," he commanded. His face was serious, and a look of concern was showing in his eyes. I sat down abruptly.

"W-what happened?"

"Don't look."

"What the hell is wrong?" I asked.

"Don't freak out if I tell you. You need to be still."

"Just tell me," I insisted.

"A large shard of the bottle is now in your leg." I quickly looked at the bottom part of my leg and saw that he was right. A dark piece of glass was sticking out of my left calf. All I could do was sit and watch with frozen terror.

"I told you not to look."

"Oh God, a-am I going to lose my leg?" I asked, sweat starting to rush down my forehead.

"I'm going to take it out."

"No! Get me to a hospital or something!" What if I lost all sensitivity in that area? What if it got infected?

"I know what I'm doing!" He, then, gripped the shard and pulled it straight out. I screamed as I felt the most terrible pain go through me. Tears blinded me, and a sudden blackness came over me as Bakura put his cold hands on my eyes. The last thing I saw was his pained expression, and at once, it was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

I awoke to a sudden halt. It, then, became very quiet. Although fatigue enveloped me, I forced my eyes to open. I was wearing the dark helmet that Bakura had let me borrow, and my head was resting against his back. Without moving my body, my eyes shifted around nervously. We were outside my house. Had I been sleeping this whole time?

Suddenly, I felt rough hands pick me up as gently as possible. Perhaps he thought I was still asleep?

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep. I know you're awake now. I felt your body tense up the moment I stopped the bike," he spoke. Wow, I spoke too soon.

He, then, placed me on the concrete in front of the door to my house and knelt beside me.

"You still took me back? Weren't you upset about the bottle?"

"Of course you stunned me; however, I still have four more bottles in the bag. Besides, you got rid of the least appetizing one. Something I would have done in time," he answered, looking away. I frowned at this statement.

"You mean, I got hurt for nothing?" I asked, taking off the helmet.

"Yes. I hope you've learned your lesson." I looked away from him and at my leg, which had a sock tied around it. My sock.

"Did you at least take me to the hospital?" I asked, getting frightened. He sighed. He looked tired and worn out.

"Listen to me, and you listen good. Calm the hell down, okay? I need your key… for the house." Was he going to rob me while I was defenseless?

"If you like your leg clean and healthy, then you'll listen to me."

I glanced nervously as I pondered over his words.

* * *

Bakura stood over me as I lay still on the couch. Each of the windows in the living room and kitchen were closed with the blinds shut tightly. My leg still hurt like hell, and it hurt even more when Bakura carefully removed the blood-soaked sock and examined the wound.

"This is bad," he muttered. Huh? I started freaking out.

"What? What?! Why is it bad? What's happened?"

"If you don't calm down, it'll get even worse." I suddenly stopped wriggling, but the dead silence was killing me. The suspense was eating at me.

"Would you calm down?!" he yelled. I must have been shaking unconsciously.

"I-I can't stop… M-my leg is going numb and cold. Please, just talk to me. Don't leave me in the dark any longer… Please," I pleaded. I was about to start sobbing when he cleared his throat.

"If it's the only way to keep your mind busy, then I'll talk. I might as well explain my actions." He swallowed and then continued, "As I was reaching into the brown bag to get a bottle earlier, I actually got hold of a shard of glass instead. The sharp point managed to give me a little scratch. If I had known that this would happen, I certainly would have tended to my tiny injury. Unfortunately, I don't have that gift of seeing the future," he replied, looking away from me, as if deep in thought. "I guess when I gripped the bottle to drink, some of my blood dripped on the bottle. Some of this glass that had my blood on it went into your calf, and now you are-"

"I am what? What?" I demanded.

"You are now decaying from the inside of your calf. Soon my blood will spread throughout your whole body, and eventually it will kill you," he answered solemnly.

I felt disgusted. Somehow, I believed all of this craziness he was speaking. He couldn't take me to the hospital because regular doctors wouldn't be able to handle this sort of thing. Whatever this was…

"Why is your blood doing this to me? You can't seriously expect me to believe all of this."

"Of course I don't expect you to believe it because you're human." He talked as if he wasn't human…

"Okay, if I'm human, then what the hell are you?"

"Shush now," he warned. He, then, dug his fingers into the wound in my calf. I managed to suppress a scream; however, the tears could not be held back.

He, then, proceeded to talk as his fingers dug deeper and deeper, "I had already removed the shard yet traces of my blood were already infecting your calf muscle. So, the only thing that is keeping my blood from spreading through your system and killing you right now is that necklace," he said, pointing to my chest.

"Wha?" I managed to say as I looked down my school shirt to find an unusual necklace that looked similar to a dream catcher. It was gold in color and had a large triangle in the center. The rest of it, which were five points that dangled from the ring around the triangle, were dug deeply under the skin of my chest.

I quickly looked away and leaned back down, afraid that I was going to puke on myself. Although I could only feel a slight pain when I moved my upper body too suddenly, I was still very much afraid of having pieces of a necklace inside of me.

"W-what are you attempting to do?"

"Heal you, of course. The necklace is keeping the poisonous blood from spreading, while I am trying to call this bad blood back to my body to save you. I have already numbed your body enough to keep you from passing out."

"If you call back the blood to your body, will it hurt you?"

"Of course not. It is my blood after all."

"Not even if it has come into contact with my blood?" I asked. I needed to talk and keep my mind off the fact that several things were digging into my body. To this question, he kept silent. Perhaps he didn't know the answer himself?

"You look tired. Does this healing process exhaust you?" He sighed. I wondered if I was starting to annoy him. He did have a short fuse after all.

"Am I bothering you with all these questions?" I finally asked.

"Well, you are quite talkative tonight; however, if this is how you can calm yourself, then by all means, please continue."

"That's weird. Usually I'm the antisocial one. I guess it's from the loss of blood," I answered, laughing, which caused a sharp pain in my chest.

"I suppose. It is probably a good sign to see that you're still strong enough to make yourself laugh, too. Oh, and back to your other question- It does take a little bit of energy out of me; however, since I haven't gotten much rest and I'm not wearing the Millennium Ring, my energy is pretty low. Therefore, this process seems to be taking much more out of me than I had ever experienced. I can barely keep my mind focused."

"If it's too much, then you don't have to-"

"I must heal you! Leaving you here to die is out of the question. It isn't your life I'm concerned with, but the fact that I have made that promise to Ryou. Keep that in mind, mortal.'

"Well, I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say that you didn't have to keep talking to me if it took too much out of you, but whatever now. I'd prefer if you didn't talk to me!" I answered, pouting. Bakura's eyes widened at this, his face flushed with embarrassment. "You may be able to heal, but you certainly can't read my mind!" I continued.

"I-I'm sorry. I just assumed that you wouldn't be selfish, but selfless for once," he replied, smirking. Hmpf!

I ignored his glance for a minute, but then couldn't help but ask what was on my mind. "It surprising that you are a man of your word. Carrying out this promise for Ryou sees to be very important to you."

"Of course. I don't like breaking promises to my-"

"Little brother?"

"Sure. We've been through a lot."

"He isn't your brother, is he?" Bakura just ignored the question.

"Is he special like you?" I asked curiously. Bakura just sighed.

"No, we are bonded together in a way you could never wrap your head around."

"Betcha I could if you'd try explaining it."

"Maybe some other time. It's too complicated, and it would take a lot out of me just trying to explain it all."

"It is that difficult to understand?"

"For mere mortals who have not directly witnessed for themselves the dark magic that bonds Ryou and I together, then yes, it is quite difficult to comprehend."

"Okay, although I know you probably won't ever talk to me again after this." Bakura finally looked up from the infected-looking wound to my face. He just stared solemnly at me. Suddenly, though, I felt a burning sensation in my wounded calf, making my whole body writhe with pain. The sharpness of the pain was even more intense than before. It made my forehead hurt, my body sweat, and my left calf twist uncontrollably. Bakura had to hold down my whole body as he began extracting his hand from my lower leg area.

I suppressed the urge to scream as well as barf. After taking his hand out from my wound, it looked normal and not one drop of blood covered it. It glowed with a dark purple aura and looked as if it was steaming. He, then, put his hand to his mouth while speaking gibberish, or perhaps saying an incantation of some kind… It all seemed unreal. He, then, moved his hand back to my leg and spoke the incantation even louder. His hand glowed from dark purple to black and then to a blinding white. I had to close my eyes before I became blind. I could see the bright light through my shut eyelids. I felt a burning in my leg, and then a sudden cooling sensation that eventually covered my whole body. It felt like Icy Hot. Maybe that was his secret… What was even more unbelievable than the events currently occurring was the fact that I was still cracking jokes while my health was in the hands of some other being that went by the name Bakura.

My whole body slowly went numb and cold. Then, my whole world went dark. Maybe it didn't work, and now I was dead? Or maybe… I then heard a familiar voice that I understood.

"Maybe it would be better to just forget…" Forget? No, I have already learned too much. You can't take it all away from me! I tried moving my body, which I couldn't even feel anymore. It was completely useless…

"Why do you resist?" I resist because I don't want to forget! I knew I couldn't yell, but I had to try to stop this. It wasn't just the fact that I didn't want to lose the knowledge I had gained today, but the fact that trying to protect this little secret (okay big secret) by trying to erase my memories could seriously hurt him. If he was already low on energy then this could definitely wipe him out. Okay, Bakura was an asshole sometimes, well, most of the time… However, I did owe him my life now that he supposedly had saved me, even though it was too crazy to be true. Wait, what? That could only happen in a dream… Was I even awake right now, or had I fallen asleep on the motorcycle? My thoughts began slowing, and I began falling from wherever I was.

I woke up screaming as if I was in pain, but when I realized this, I stopped abruptly since I didn't feel anything. I was sprawled out on my bed sheets that were all undone. I sat up and stretched my arms out, feeling no pain. I stretched my legs out on the bed and bent over so that my hands could grip my toes, and I felt no pain. Why did I think I would feel pain? I scratched at the back of my neck, feeling confused and a bit empty. Hm, maybe all I needed was something to eat.

I walked down to the kitchen and checked the digital clock on my microwave. It read 12:54 P.M. Hm, that can't be right. Why would I wake up so late on my favorite day of the week?

"Hm, that clock's wrong. I don't even think I've set the correct time on it yet," I muttered to myself. I went back up to my room and searched for my phone. After a couple of minutes of frustration, I finally decided to call it. I heard its unmistakable ring tone, which also happened to be the ending theme for a funny late-night show that I had only seen two episodes of. It was coming from downstairs. The song led me right to the couch. It wasn't underneath it, but inside. I began removing the couch cushions, and finally found it. It was vibrating and playing that catchy beat that I had set as my ring tone. It, then, stopped vibrating as I hung up the home phone. It now read Sat. 1:01 P.M. I guess that microwave clock was right even though I don't remember setting it. It also said I had three missed calls from a random number, which hadn't been too unusual in America since random people would always call me.

I, then, looked through my text messages although I wasn't expecting anything new. There was only one conversation. I clicked on it and started reading.

_'Where do I meet you?' _A random number replied.

Then, the next message was from me, and it told the address of my house.

_'I'll be there as soon as I can.'_

Then, I had replied, _'Don't bring anything, just yourself.'_

Just then, my phone died.


	26. Unaccustomed

Chapter 26: Unaccustomed

**Ryou's POV**

I woke up to a distant ringing that could be heard from deep in my subconscious. It had interrupted my dreams… Although, I wouldn't have exactly called those terrible images inside my mind dreams. I had been up all night worrying about last night's events, as well as each and every worst possible thing that could have happened. It isn't that I didn't have faith in Yami Bakura, but that… Well, that's just it. I didn't know what to think. Yami Bakura had always been unpredictable, mischievous, and had always made an effort to never concern himself with "mortals." So, imagine my surprise when he wants to take up the job of "rescuing Risa," and by rescue I mean bring her safely back to her house, which is very nice and comfy by the way…

Anyways, I couldn't believe it when Yami Bakura suddenly wanted to start, well, concerning himself with humans, especially Risa. I always knew he disliked our "kind," but when Risa transferred to our school, everything just went extreme. I mean Yami Bakura tried to sabotage her new life here in Domino on numerous occasions. I've never seen him mistreat anybody like that, except, of course, the pharaoh and his descendant… And Yugi's friends (including me) when we got in the way (that's how he likes to put it). Perhaps she was a descendant of one of Bakura's lovers who had dumped him, and he still hasn't gotten over it. Hey, it's a thought! After all of this mistreatment and foul language about her, he wants to partake in an attempt to save Risa from one of the worst people I've ever come in contact with: Itsubaki Muyo! How's that for unexpected!

As I was thinking over all of this, I finally decided to get up since my cell phone would not stop ringing. Besides, I was pretty curious to know who was calling me this early in the morning… I slid out of the bottom bunk of the double bunk bed that Yami Bakura and I happened to share. Yes, we are roommates. I sat there for just a minute, and as I was about to get up, the ringing stopped.

"Hm, telemarketers… But I suppose it is their job," I said sighing.

I was about to go back to bed when it started up again. The distant ring was starting to pester me. I looked at the clock on a small nightstand, which read 12:54 P.M. This was unusually late for me. It was Saturday, my favorite day to rest, but I usually would wake up much earlier to take in the beautiful view of Domino at sunrise.

"Strange," I mumbled to myself. I fully stood up and started to stretch. Actually, it wasn't all that strange, considering that all last night was a big stress fest for me. I couldn't help but think about Risa and the amount of danger she could have faced. I sighed again, but this time more deeply.

Once I was done stretching, I briskly walked over to the bathroom to wash my face, which only took a minute. By that time, I was so sure that the caller would just leave me be, but apparently he or she seriously wanted to talk. I started down a narrow passage of stairs, and finally got to the living room, where that blasted phone had been ringing all of this time.

I looked at the couch and noticed that it was empty. Hm, I thought Bakura was coming here after he dropped off Risa. Did he ever even come home last night? Did he even carry out the job? The ringing cut through my panic. I reached over and picked up my cell phone. The person hung up as soon as I had picked it up, but I was sure that it would indeed ring again. I waited about 20 seconds before it rang again. _RING RING _An unknown number, of course. I finally answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to sound polite and not irritated.

"What took you so long to answer this damn phone? God, why have a stupid phone if you're not up to using it!"

"Excuse me? Who is this?" I asked, more demanding this time.

"It's me, Bakura."

"Huh? Where are you calling from? Why aren't you here?" Then, I remembered what I really wanted to ask. "Where's Risa? Is she safe?"

Yami Bakura sighed, saying, "Yeah, yeah. I'm calling from Marik's place, and you don't have to worry about Risa. She's at her house and everything… We got there with no problem." He sounded unsure of himself, which was very unusual since he always seemed so sure.

"Why are you at his house? Did something happen?"

"God, you sound worse than a worried mother. Would you cool it?"

"Sorry. I was- really worried last night," I answered looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, I thought you would be. However, there is nothing to worry about now. It's all taken care of." I didn't say anything to this comment. He was hiding something, and although I couldn't see him right now, I could still hear it in his voice. Since we had been tied together in the same body for so long, Yami Bakura and I had formed a bond, which made us grow to be very familiar with each other. From that bond we share, I can always detect is there's something bothering him of if he's hiding something from me and vice versa.

"Are you keeping something from me?" I asked suspiciously.

It took a bit of time, but once again, he spoke up, "No, there's no point in keeping secrets from you if you can already tell when something is up. Therefore, I always tell you what's up, and you know that. So, why should I decide to start keeping things from you now?"

"I suppose," I responded, a little unsure of myself.

"I mean, Risa's not dead or anything," he answered, laughing. Although he seemed amused, it was not his regular laugh. He sounded quite tired…

"You get a good rest?"

"Psh, I think any person would need rest after dealing with that eighth wonder of the world," he answered sarcastically.

"Okay. But why are you at Marik's again?" He never answered that question.

"I did borrow his bike after all. I'm just responsible like that," Yami Bakura replied. He, then, started coughing.

"Okay, well-" I started but immediately stopped after hearing a female in the background gasp loudly.

"Well, got to go, now. I just called to say that Risa-" More and more coughing. It wasn't your regular I-got-a-cold kind of coughs, but more like a serious cough that sounded like it hurt. He, then, started wheezing.

"Hey! Bakura!"

"You must lie down!" I heard someone say. Was he sick? Was that even him coughing? It didn't sound like Bakura… At once, the phone started to sound statically, and only a few words were audible.

"La-dow-hel-her-" Then, the call ended. Hel her? It sounded like help her… Was Risa hurt?

* * *

I ate my waffles in silence as I sat at the counter that surrounded the kitchen and just stared at my phone. I missed my Saturday cartoons, so I was already a bit upset. On top of that, my cell phone had been- I don't even know! Hm, maybe my house was haunted and the ghost was trying to talk to me through the phone… I looked around uneasily.

"Psh, yeah right," I muttered to myself, slouching in my chair. "What do you think could have happened?" I said staring at Biscuit, who just whined. Oh my God, how could I forget!

I quickly started washing his bowls. Then I made sure to pour a good amount of dog food and fresh water into each respective bowl. Biscuit's little stub of a tail wagged with glee after I served him his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Hm, that made his life sound like a breeze.

"Hm, sometimes I wish I was a dog," I mumbled, looking down at Biscuit, who was now looking at me with glee. "Your life seems so simple." Biscuit sat there wagging his tail and let his tongue out to. He looked as if he was smiling at me. Then, I frowned. "Maybe too simple. Because f I was a dog, then I certainly couldn't do this!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my fork and started piling pieces of waffles into my mouth. Biscuit tilted his head as if he was perplexed, which made me smile. Yep, just another usual conversation between Risa and her dog…

After breakfast, I quickly organized myself to go out into town and go grocery shopping. While I took a shower, I let Biscuit out into the backyard in case he needed to do his business. I took a five minute shower and quickly changed. I, then, let Biscuit in and said my goodbyes.

"Guard the house while I'm out!" I exclaimed as I locked the front door. "Now, to the store," I muttered, shoving my house key into the side pocket of my jeans.

I never particularly liked shopping for food or clothes or anything really, but I soon learned to deal with it after I was left to basically fend for myself.

"All I know is that shopping sucks, and it sucks even more when you're alone," I mumbled, like a crazy person. I sighed as I crossed an already busy street. After running for the last two blocks because cars could be so impatient, I arrived at a familiar corner. I looked up and saw it.

"I wonder if Yugi's home," I mumbled under my breath as I began walking up to the all-too familiar glass doors. Why was I even doing this? I needed to get groceries! I continued whining inside my head until I actually stepped inside, feeling the Ac cool down my body that had gotten used to the outside air. It gave me goose bumps, and immediately I shivered.

I looked around the front of the store that had many shelves, which were full of all types of Duel Monsters cards, that covered the walls. It was amazing that he had so many. Hm, maybe I should create a new deck since all my own deck seems to do is embarrass me.

As I was mentally choosing which cards I would add, I heard a familiar voice, "Are you looking to buy anything?" It was Yami, holding a broom stick and a dustpan.

"Oh, hey Yami!" I greeted, smiling. I totally forgot that he lived here, too.

"Hello Risa! It is good to see you again," he said, smiling warmly. Then, as if remembering, he asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Well, I was actually wondering if Yugi was here."

"Oh," he responded, sounding a little disappointed. "Well, I'm afraid he's not. He's actually in town with his grandpa. What did you need him for?" He acted as if Mr. Muto wasn't his grandpa by the way he talked about him. Maybe it was an Asian thing? God, I really was stupid.

I quickly brushed this out of my mind and spoke, "Well, I was just wondering if he wanted to accompany me while I get my groceries." Now that I think about it, it makes me sound so selfish to ask someone to help me do one of the most boring things-

"I could go with you," Yami quickly offered.

"Oh thanks, but are you sure? I mean grocery shopping isn't the most fun way to spend your Saturday."

"Yes, but I guarantee that spending time with someone is much better than staying here alone. I'll just take off this apron and be ready in a minute."

"Oh, you don't have a job to do?"

"No, it's fine. I can assure you," he replied as he began taking off his apron.

"Well, okay," I said quietly.

Soon after he placed the broom and dustpan by a shelf, we exited the store and locked the door. The Kame Game store was now closed.

As we headed down the street, I started to make conversation. "Why didn't you go with Mr. Muto and Yugi?" I asked, curious. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"Well, in truth, it is Grandpa Muto's day off, and I volunteered to take care of the store while they were out," he admitted, sounding guilty.

"You mean to tell me that you were supposed to be taking care of the store?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes. However, I'd rather spend time with you than be there."

"But you have a job."

"I know," Yami answered sadly. I guess he was really bored and lonely. I know that feeling. "I'm ashamed to say that I am not used to manual labor, as well."

"What time are they getting back?"

"At around dinner time. Therefore, at five, perhaps."

"Okay, well, if we hurry up, I'm sure that we can finish the job sooner than that," I replied, trying to assure him. At this, he perked up and smiled at me.

* * *

Yami and I were on Aisle 3 where frozen foods were abundant. "Hey, you know, the strangest and creepiest thing happened to me this morning."

"Really, such as?"

"Well, look at this," I replied, handing him my cell phone while I continued searching for the frozen waffles. He delicately held the phone as if it were the strangest thing ever.

"Here," I said, sliding the phone open, so that my main screen popped up. I tapped on the inbox icon, which showed me every text conversation. The first and most recent was the one I had discovered this morning. I clicked it open so that he could read it.

"Um, if you want to scroll down then just slide upward. You'll get it," I replied patiently. I sensed that he didn't have a phone, much less even hold one or come in contact with one before.

"Thanks," he said staring at the screen, looking as if he was hypnotized by it. I was amused as how his eyes swiftly moved back and forth, analyzing each word. Suddenly, the screen went dark and then black.

"Woah, what hap-" I, then, pressed the lock screen button on the side of the phone, and it magically came back to life.

"Just swipe, and you'll see the messages again," I said, trying to contain my smile that would definitely show that his lack of knowledge somewhat amused me.

"Oh okay. Thanks." He continued reading.

"I'm sensing that you've never had a cell phone before."

"Nope. I always thought they were remarkable though. Yugi said that he would teach me how to use one eventually," he said. His eyes were glued to the bright screen.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." I liked the idea of feeling smarter than him in terms of technology since he seemed to outsmart me in strategy when it came down to Duel Monsters.

"You think? I still have trouble answering the game shop's phone," he said, embarrassed. Hm, Yami was as good as Yugi at a pretty complicated card game, yet he had trouble with modern technology? Strange. "Oh, here. I finished," he replied, handing me the phone.

"Pretty strange, huh?"

"Well, actually, I don't really understand what the problem is."

"Okay, well, usually if I were to text someone that I knew, then their name would appear at the top of that text, labeling that conversation. So, I would know that, let's say, last night I was texting that person. However, you may see that this conversation is just labeled with a number. Someone's phone number. If I knew this person, it would be labeled with a name, but it isn't."

"So, you do not recognize that number?"

"Yeah, I don't."

"Then, why were you acting as if you did?"

"That's the thing. It says that I texted this person back, but I remember no such thing. I have never seen that number in my life, and it looks as if it was just another friend of mine, which is the mystery."

"Oh. Perhaps you just don't recall this conversation?"

"Yeah, but I would have saved the number if I had been chatting."

"Maybe you were texting in your sleep?" Yami suggests, which makes me laugh.

"I would want to believe that if my phone had been with me when I woke up. However, I actually couldn't find it this morning, so I had to call it. I don't even remember leaving it there."

"That is a mystery," Yami said softly.

"Yeah," I answered, getting out of Aisle 3.

Yami and I were at the bakery section when I started noticing it. People often stared at Yami, exchanged glances, and then started whispering. It started to irk me after a while. Could they be any more obvious?! I finally decided to confront Yami about it.

"Lots of people seem to be looking our way and gawking at you, Yami."

"Oh, yeah. Winning tournaments sort of comes with the price of getting plenty of eyes stuck on you." Oh, I understand.

"Ah, so people usually confuse you for your cousin, right?" That makes sense, considering the fact that they could be twins. He, then, stopped dead in his tracks.

"Err, yeah," he said, not very convincing. As we continued, the staring got even more intense. Therefore, we resolved to not staying in one place for very long.

When we finally got to the cash register, I noticed that I had bought way more than I was expecting. It was funny because it reminded me of a time when I used to accompany my mom to the store, and she would always get way more than she had written on the list. I guess this sort of trait ran through the family. Yami arrived behind me, carrying the packed basket.

"Jeez, I'm sorry for making you lug that overfilled basket all the way here."

"It's okay. I can surely manage," Yami said, determined.

We, then, started piling all of my junk onto the conveyor belt. This was going to take a while…

* * *

Ryou walked down the busy street, heading in the same direction that he had taken once before. He looked around, afraid that if he didn't, Risa would somehow slip by him, without him even noticing her. On his previous journey of trying to find her house, he had to ask around like an idiot. However this time, he knew exactly where he was headed.

Finally, he had found it, Risa's house. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell twice, which was quickly followed by knocking. From the inside, he could hear the scrambling of small feet.

"Biscuit," he said, almost silently. He heard loud barking and the sound of him sniffing as if he was right at the door, trying to smell if his aura was friendly of not.

"Hey, Biscuit go get Risa!" Ryou asked gently. This proved to be pointless because the dog wouldn't move from his spot. Biscuit barked back to Ryou as if trying to communicate. This was pointless.

Ryou looked up at the house and then noticed it. "A balcony?"

Ryou carefully looked around to make sure no one was around, and after he decided that the coast was clear, he started up the tree that could easily take him to the balcony. It was a difficult climb; however, Ryou was determined to get there. Finally after a couple of slips, Ryou arrived at the perfect branch that would make it easy to get to the balcony.

"Here. I. Go." He let go of the thick trunk that had supported him and sighed loudly. Ryou held out his arms for balance and forced himself to not look down. He walked slowly yet smoothly, while making sure to carefully place one foot in front of the other. He was doing it!

"Not so hard once you get the-" Ryou began, but was suddenly cut short when he tripped on his own feet, falling forward onto the branch. "Ooof," he let out.

The branch had hit him right in the soft spot, his stomach, getting the wind knocked right out of him. Ryou began wheezing and panicking. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and regain his normal breathing. As soon as he was back to normal, he tried to slowly lifting himself up by placing his right arm on the branch he had been laying on to keep himself steady; however, this temporary steadiness didn't last long when an old voice called out to him.

"Hey!" Immediately, after Ryou had just regained his footing, this sudden outburst of noise caught him by surprise, making his body shake and causing his balance to falter. As he wiggled his arms in an attempt to stop himself from falling, the old woman at the base of the tree began hitting her cane against the wood. Does she want me to fall-

Ryou let out a yelp, and then came falling downwards. Luckily, he was able to grab on to a nearby branch. His flailing arms had saved him, but only for a short time since he had managed to grasp a very frail branch that was slowly collapsing from his weight. Ryou had been stupid to trespass and now this was his punishment. At least he was closer to the ground now, he hopefully thought. _SNAP_

Ryou landed on his back this time, forcing the wind to get knocked out of him once again. Christ. It wasn't his fault that he didn't climb trees all day. It was something he wasn't very familiar with. He tried to catch his breath as well as focus his vision, but it seemed way more of a challenge now than before. He, then, felt arms wrap around his body and help his get to his feet. Falling out of that tree had made him a little dizzy, so the small body tried keeping him steady.

"I recognize you now! You're that young man who came by before, asking where a young lady lived. My, what were you trying to accomplish?" the old woman asked firmly. She sounded a bit worried.

"Sorry to worry you, but I just wanted to see if Risa was home. Nothing more," Ryou quickly answered after regaining his breath and balance. He let go of the old one.

"Oh, are you her boyfriend?" the old lady asked, a wide grin spreading across her wrinkled face.

Ryou's face immediately turned a thousand shades of red, and his voice got caught in his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she said, laughing.

"No, wait, but-"

"I'm thoroughly happy that you came by to see her, but I'm afraid she hasn't come home yet."

"Huh?" Ryou asked, now serious.

"Yes, she just left, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Oh, so she was here this morning though, right?"

"Yes, of course. I always wake up to a barking noise, and see that happy dog prance around the lawn."

"Oh, good. Well, I'm glad to hear that. Nice seeing you again, err-"

"It's Mrs. Yoshida, dear, and it was nice seeing you as well," she answered. Ryou dusted his jeans off and started toward his apartment. Perhaps he would come in contact with Risa at school? Or perhaps not…

* * *

Yami and I quickly ran through the blinding rain that had come out of nowhere. He had offered to help me take the groceries to my house. I was relieved to know that I would not have to be taking the bus home.

We finally arrived at my doorstep with our clothes soaking wet. I unlocked the door with shaking hands, while Yami took a minute to eye the place.

"Uh, finally!" I yelled over the pouring rain, as I took a step inside the cool house. As soon as Yami stepped inside, I shut the door afraid that the room would flood or something.

"Wow, I have never seen-" The barking sounds of Biscuit were coming from up the stairs. Soon, a furry white animal could be seen scurrying down the stairs. Biscuit greeted me as he usually did, which was a mix of jumping up and down to barking and wagging his little stub of a tail, but he was soon cut short when he finally noticed the stranger right beside me. Soon, Yami was the one being jumped on.

"Don't worry, he's quite friendly," I said, smiling. Yami kneeled down to greet the little one.

"Hello, nice to meet you, too," he replied gently. He, then, stood up and said, eying the bags, "Where do you want them?"

"Oh, in the kitchen would be fine. Here let me help." After we safely transported the goods, I stayed in the kitchen organizing everything, while Yami looked around the living room.

"Hey, you want anything to eat?" I asked eying the new instant pizza I had bought.

"Oh, no thank you"

"Don't forget, I bought the instant pizza!" I sang, watching Yami think his decision over.

"Are you sure it won't be trouble?"

"Yami, how hard can popping an already made pizza in the oven for 15 minutes be?" I responded. "Wait, do you have to cook dinner or something?"

"Oh, no. They told me that they are going to try that new café that opened."

"What were you planning on eating then?"

"Well, there were some leftovers from yesterday's meal. So-" Everything else that Yami said after that, I seemed to tune out. The only word that seemed to stick in my mind was yesterday. Why was accepting this word so difficult for me? Why is this word taunting me? I felt as if I was disconnected to my body. Yesterday?! Wait, that's why… What the hell did happen yester- I suddenly felt a burning sensation in my hand, and just like that I was back in my living room from where exactly?

"Risa, are you okay?"

I turned around to see that Yami was behind me wearing a look of concern. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Why was he asking something so strange?

"Well, you sounded like you were in pain and- Oh my! What happened to your hand?!"

"Oh, I guess I-"

"Here," he said handing me a moist paper towel, which I gratefully accepted. I think I turned on the stove on accident and burned myself… How did that even happen?

Yami was lying down on the couch, looking exhausted, while I read the directions that were labeled on the back of the pizza. I was glad that I had brought that pizza pan that my mother had gotten me for my birthday, so my cousin and I could always make pizzas for the family. I took it out, washed it, and then dried it, placing the frozen pizza onto it. After the oven beeped, I placed the soon-to-be delicious pizza inside of the scorching den. I, then, plopped down on the ground beside the couch and looked up at him. Yami had dozed off and was now probably dueling somewhere against aliens or something… As soon as I was about to get up to turn off the Ac, a cold hand grabbed my arm, making me gasp loudly.

"Sorry if I spooked you," he said, wearing that charming smile he had.

"It's alright."

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine now. Just a little red, but nothing serious. How are your arms?"

"Huh?" he just looked as me, perplexed.

"I saw you when you were being a macho man and carrying all those bags for me," I replied, smirking at him. Then, I stood up and pretended to be carrying a million heavy bags of groceries, making sure to make my face look exhausted and worn out like an old fart. Yami just laughed at my impression.

"Your face, Risa. How did you make it look so-" he paused, trying to find the right word.

"Deformed?"

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"It isn't that hard. I guess years of practice," I said, shrugging.

"It's just weird, seeing that a lovely young lady such as you is able to morph her face into- I'm sorry. Forgive me," he said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," I replied, still trying to believe that he said lovely. God, I hope I wasn't blushing.

"You just amuse me, Risa."

"Thank you. I enjoy having you as company as well," I answered, trying not to stare at him. "Excuse me, I have to walk the dog," I said quickly. I was afraid of tense moments like that. I called up Biscuit and led him to the backyard. I sat on the steps that led to the backyard and sat down, waiting for Biscuit to do his business. The rain had stopped, but there were still dark looming overhead. After Biscuit came back to me, I carefully peeked through the screen door to see if Yami had gone back to sleep, but, nope, he didn't. He was actually standing up now and stretching. His face looked as if he was experiencing pain, like back pain maybe? He did carry most of my shit here. Perhaps that was why he was tired. I finally stepped back into the cool house and let Biscuit free from his leash.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, it's just my back. Maybe I-"

"I think it's from carrying all my stuff around the store and here. Here lay down and I can give you a message."

"Are you-"

"I insist," cutting him off again. He smiled and laid down on the couch, resting his head on a pillow that had been on the ground before.

"Okay tell me if it hurts or anything, okay?"

"Got it." I started at his shoulders and saw that that was where I should focus, judging from the relieved expression on his face. His eyes were closed, and I could see his eyebrows moving to my gentle yet firm strokes. I worked my way down his back and then back up to his shoulders, where he really enjoyed it. I smiled and tried to contain my laughter when he let out moans of pleasure. If someone heard this from the kitchen and had their back turned to us, they could probably swear that they think they know what we were up to…

I had to stretch and straighten my back a couple of times since it would start to hurt after a while of hunching over. I soon realized that my pizza would burn if I spent too long doing this. Therefore I did one last rub at his shoulders and then immediately left to the oven. I took the steaming pizza out and left it on the stove to cool down some. It looked and smelled heavenly! My eyes watered as the heat emanated from the pizza sizzled in my face.

"Awesome," I quietly said. I checked the clock, which read 3:55 P.M. Hm, almost four 'o clock. I should probably start serving now. Yami should get to the game shop at least twenty minutes before five.

I walked over to the couch and noticed that Yami was soundly asleep. Well, I could probably serve the pizza first, and then wake him up. So, I got to it, and soon after I was ready to wake him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," I teased, while poking him gently in the side. He was in a deep sleep. I, then, got an idea. I picked Biscuit up quietly and put him in Yami's face. I tried to contain my laughter as Yami's eyebrows twitched and his cheeks shuddered when Biscuit's fur would rub against his cheek or under his nose.

Biscuit, then, licked the side of his cheek, making Yami shudder in his sleep. "Mana, I told you not to-" he said sleepily, opening his eyes a little, and then opened them up all the way. He looked at me, perplexed. "Wait, what time is it?" he asked, quickly getting up.

"Don't worry; it's around 3:55 P.M. You still have time." He quickly let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, what were you trying to do, Risa?" he asked, still wearing that look, which was now more of a mixture of embarrassment, as well as confusion.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, pizza's ready!" I said cheerfully, trying to change the subject, as well as lighten the mood.

We both sat there side by side in silence on the counter that surrounds one side of my kitchen. Yami delicately blew on his slice of pepperoni pizza as I made a vain attempt to start eating without cooling my slice down. God, I was asking for it…

I slowly took a bite of the super delicious looking- Oh God, it burned. My eyes watered while hell was literally having a cookout in my mouth, specifically on my tongue. Why was I such an idiot? Jeez, if Yami sees me he'll probably think I'm a glut or something. When Yami wasn't looking, I quickly spit out the steaming pizza on my open napkin and started pouring ice cold water from my glass into my mouth. Oh how it burned me.

I decided to talk as I waited for it to cool down. "Soooo," I began, "the rain stopped… Finally."

"Yes. I am glad," Yami answered.

"Soooo, who's Mana?" I asked, looking down at my steamy pepperoni slice. Yami started coughing for a bit, and then quickly took a long sip of water.

Immediately after he spoke, "Excuse me? Where did you hear that from?"

"Oh come on. I heard you said it in your sleep. Do you want me to replay what you said?"

"I'd rather you not," he answered, putting on an embarrassed face. His eyes locked on mine, and then he sighed loudly. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You look just like her. She would always pout and put on such a sour face when I wouldn't tell her things or, well you know, the usual things," he said smiling. I started smiling because I could feel a story coming on.

"You mean, Mana?"

He blushed and looked down from his plate and replied, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to talking about my past, but I will try." He smiled warmly, "Mana. She was a good childhood friend when I was growing up. She was very open about how she felt and would always concern herself with my feelings, making my problems her business. A very playful and caring girl, indeed," he said, beaming happily. "She was the best company, and we were always together. She had a thirst for adventure, which usually got us into—well, trouble," he responded smirking.

I smiled, knowing that Yami actually had a special someone. I was happy for him. He always seemed kind of uptight, and this girl seemed to be the perfect person for him.

"Riding horses and exploring the palace was great and all, but it soon ended when I—um, carried on the family business…" Yami said nervously. Did he say palace before? Maybe it was some imaginary tree house they had made up. After I thought about this, I looked back up to see why Yami had stopped. He just looked sadly down at his plate.

"What's wrong, Yami?" Maybe he had suffered a really bad breakup or something…

"I haven't seen her in a long time. It's just hard to talk about. I'm sorry for being such a-"

"No, it's okay, really! I'm just happy to know that you could open up to me about your personal life. It was really nice learning something about you."  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Oh, and I don't want you to think that Mana and I have ill feelings towards each other. We are still friends, I believe," he said. His eyes looked sad and glassy. "The memories of the good times we shared are what keep us alive." He, then, took a bite of his slice. I looked down as my pizza slice as well. Maybe she died a long time ago… I'm not really sure, but I know asking would not be polite. I just kept quiet as he finally began munching on his pizza slice.

As soon as I began munching on my slice, Yami began to speak, "I know I'm going to arrive at the game shop before Yugi and his grandpa. However, I can shake the feeling of guilt for not being there that whole time."

"Hey, it's not so bad. One lie won't hurt," I replied, trying not to make him feel so guilty.

"I can't lie in front of Yugi, though. It is my big weakness against him. I won't be able to cover up this shamefulness, and at the same time, if I do manage to lie, I don't think I can stand cheating both Yugi and his grandpa."

"Well, if you have to be like that, then I suppose you should just tell them the truth," I replied, lifting my arms. "Of course, they will most likely be disappointed and untrusting, but they will respect you for being honest with them, at least I know that I would," I responded, getting up from my seat to get another slice.

* * *

Yami waited and waited for them to arrive. He had put on his apron again and had even started to broom around the store. He wasn't very comfortable with telling Yugi and his grandfather that he had been slacking off all day, but he knew that this was right. Or was it? He was deeply confused about it, and still hadn't entirely made up his mind yet. _DING_

He heard a chime come from the bell that only sounded when someone came through the door. They had come. He heard the sound of laughter when he the chime had come. Great, now he was about to spoil their happy mood.

"And then they all started to chase them," he heard Yugi shout. He was probably reminding his grandpa of an earlier event in the day.

Okay, here it goes, Yami thought nervously.

"Hello, Yami! How's your day been! Probably not as fun as ours has been!" Mr. Muto exclaimed with glee. "I'm just kidding, lad."

"We have so much to tell you!" Yugi said, excited.

"That's great," Yami said, sweating nervously. He was happy for them of course; however, he was too ashamed to bring himself to do it, which made him feel rotten inside. "I'm happy for you," Yami said through clenched teeth.

"You okay?" Yugi asked, concerned. No, Yami was actually feeling quite sick. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what Risa had told him.

_"Of course, they will most likely be disappointed and untrusting, but they will respect you for being honest with them, at least I know that I would."_

"Wow, the place looks great, lad. Well done!" Grandpa exclaimed, giving Yami a thumbs up. Great, what a nice way to make him feel even better.

"You know, Yugi and I were thinking… What if you became a permanent employee of the shop? I'm sure it wouldn't interfere with your schedule and-"

"Thank you, Mr. Muto, but I can't." Now, Yugi and Mr. Muto were both staring oddly at him. "I have cheated you both out today. Instead of being loyal and staying here like I had said I would, I betrayed you and left the store. I don't deserve such a job if I am to dishonor you like I have today. I'm sorry to the both of you," Yami took off the apron and left the room to go upstairs, still clenching the broom in his hands.

* * *

"What was that about?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami who was sulking on the bed. "And what are you doing?" Yugi demanded, looking at the half-packed suitcase that Yami was sitting beside. Most of Yugi's clothes were stuffed inside of it.

"If I don't work for my keep, then I don't deserve to stay here with you guys any longer. You have been like family to me," he said, smiling. He got up and closed the suitcase.

"Yami stop it. We aren't mad or anything… We are actually quite proud that you said what you did. Of course, we are a little disappointed that you couldn't do one job—"

"I know. I'm not accustomed to anything like manual labor, which is pathetic, I get it. I guess I'm just a lazy and spoiled palace child." Yami was now sulking on the bed again. Yugi put on a look of pity and sat right beside him.

"Yami, you may not be able to handle one job, but it isn't your fault that you're not used to it. No one is perfect, and that's what makes us all interesting people," he stopped, sighing since Yami's sad expression had not changed. Yugi then smiled again, saying, "Don't worry! We'll work on it!"

Yugi stood up from the bed and put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "Now, let me tell you about our day!" Yugi said happily.

_Thank you, Yugi. You have not lost your ability of cheering me up._


	27. As Promised

A/N: I don't know why exactly it took me so long to do this chapter... but it did. However, please enjoy, and I will certainly try to upload these babies faster! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 27: As Promised

I had trouble falling to sleep last night for no apparent reason; however, when I did finally manage to get some shut-eye, I had a very strange dream. Well, I've definitely had much weirder dreams, but dreaming about Yami riding on a motorcycle with me has been the strangest one since my stay here in Japan.

In the dream, Yami was totally rude and unlike himself, calling me names such as idiot or even cursing at me, which is something Yami wouldn't do. He was a reckless driver; however, he did look very nice in the dream, which made it bearable. Oh yeah, and did I mention that we were on a motorcycle? Well, we totally were, which made it slightly more enjoyable, even though I almost died several times.

"If only…" I whispered to myself as I walked through the school's big front gates. My faded blue backpack trailed behind me as my sore arms lay motionless by my side. Yesterday was Sunday, which is also clean-up day. Therefore, I had to clean up every inch of my house—it wasn't particularly small— and that had taken a lot out of me. On top of that, I exercised my arms almost all morning, lifting the dumbbells while doing squats, which seriously took a toll on my legs as well. I also happened to do a bunch of crazy shit like flips on the furniture in an attempt to, well, I have no damn idea!

I finally arrived in my homeroom after the painful trip here. I walked over to my desk and casually slipped into my seat. As I was unpacking my backpack, I looked around to check out who was already here and who had not yet arrived. Hm, well, at least that white-headed ass crack didn't come yet.

The teacher sat at his desk correcting papers while the few random people that happened to be here whispered with their classmates, read books, or even played on their phones. I just sat there with my head on my hands and chilled in my seat while I waited for the bell that signaled the start of class to ring. My stomach rumbled and all this dumb waiting was making me hungry. I had the crappiest breakfast ever, which was a piece of gum that I was still chewing. I was scared that I was going to be late and get a lashing from Mr. Cylinder; therefore, I had decided to put myself through this fucking hell.

"God, I am so not used to skipping out on breakfast," I grumbled to myself, while my head sunk down to the table. Suddenly, though, all thought of hunger faded from me as Ryou walked through the door. He looked kind of scrambled as if he had woken up later than usual or something. He had a bagel hanging from his clenched teeth and his hair was messy and wet. He looked up and looked as if he suddenly realized that the teacher was there. He, then, quickly took the bagel out from his mouth. I don't know why I felt so weird looking at him, but I did for some reason. He brought up some strange thoughts and feelings inside of me. It was totally weird, so I decided to stop looking in his direction.

"Hey, Ryou. You look like you just woke up," a pale blonde girl replied, twirling her hair. I tried but I couldn't resist the urge to look up at him. He did look slightly off his game.

"Thank you for noticing," he answered, unfocused. His voice didn't have an edge to it like I thought it would, but that usual friendliness to it. The girl apparently got the message and walked off. I briskly got up and walked over to Ryou before his great pile of text books collapsed. I acted fast and prevented anything from happening, which Ryou seemed to notice. He looked up at me at once and for once seemed focused.

"Wow, thanks. That could've been bad," he smiled, eying the books.

"Your welcome," I answered looking down. Suddenly, then, my stomach made the most atrocious noise that I had not been expecting. I quickly turned around and felt embarrassment rush through me. God, did he hear that because I certainly did…

"Wow, what was that?" A couple of girls had said in unison and then they all started laughing. My hands cupped my cheeks that were burning. God…

"Oops, guess that's what happens when I skip breakfast," Ryou said jokingly. I looked up and saw that he was facing the two girls that had heard my stomach noise. They both laughed with Ryou and said sorry.

"Oh you," one of them said, smiling too much. Did they…

Ryou turned to me and smiled warmly. He had just saved me. Those girls would probably not have acted the same way if they had known that it was me with the hunger issue. "You hungry?" he said offering the bagel. Wasn't that in his mouth? I guess he noticed that I was staring oddly at it because he, then, replied, "Actually that's kind of gross. Sorry."

"It's okay… Oh, and thanks for that," I said, looking away at my desk. Why couldn't I just look him in the eye like a normal person?!

"No problem," he replied, putting his math text book and his books for the next class on his desk. "Let's go to the cafeteria. The lunch lady gave me this bagel free of charge, and I'm sure she have something for you to eat," he almost whispered. As if he sensed that I was about to protest, his eyes locked onto mine and he said more seriously, "A piece of gum isn't going to satisfy. Besides, I have to talk to you anyway."

We each stopped by our lockers on the way to the cafeteria to drop off any extra books we had in our backpacks. Ryou and I entered the cafeteria side by side. I looked around nervously while he had that while confident thing going on.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hang on just a second," he replied as we neared the countertop where students regularly ordered lunch. One of the lunch ladies walked up to us smiling brightly and asked us what we wanted.

"Well, she's really hungry, and I was wondering if you had anything," Ryou smiled.

"Well, honey-" the kind-looking lady's eyes shifted to a more husky-looking woman, who was peeling potatoes.

"Oh, I see. Well, here then," Ryou answered, taking out two small coins from his pocket. Is he going to pay for me?

I tug on Ryou's arm that is holding the coins and tell him, "Hey, don't pay for me. I'm good with this-" Just as I was about to point to my jaw, indicating the gum inside, Ryou interrupted me.

"Just stop worrying. It's nothing," he answered, handing her the two coins. She accepted them graciously and in return handed Ryou a bagel with two sugar cookies. She smiled warmly, bidding us farewell, as Ryou and I walked off.

* * *

Ryou and I were both leaning against the wall outside of the room of our first class. I slowly ate the warm bagel, savoring every bit of it, while Ryou nibbled on one of the cookies.

Frightened by the dead silence between us, I decided to break the ice. "I'm guessing the scary-looking lady was the boss of the kitchen or something," I said, laughing by myself.

"Yep, you don't want to goof off when she's around."

"Yeah," I answered, peering into the window of the classroom's door. I was about to open it when Ryou grabbed my arm. His eyes were pleading me to stay. Did he not believe in the fact that I could actually be late for class?

"I just want to ask you something. Trust me, you won't get whipped by Mr. Cylinder if you come into the classroom as the bell rings," Ryou assured.

"Okay… But let's just make it quick," I said, hesitant to stay.

He took a deep breath and then began, "W-what," he stopped and closed his eyes, "exactly happened that night." He looked around the halls, which were strangely empty, as if he was nervous about something. His eyes avoided mine and his hand was grazing the side of his neck. I guess he expected me to know something about a particular night? I didn't understand what he was trying to ask.

I looked up at him, confusion spread across my face. He, then, looked down at me and his face hardened.

"Risa, focus!" Ryou demanded, gripping onto my shoulders. Then, as if calming down, he replied, "Just please focus."

"I-I don't get what your asking," I said, trembling. For some reason, I couldn't help but shudder as Ryou became so serious in such a small amount of time. Ryou looked up at me, his eyes widened.

"What happened on Friday night?" he asked calmly. Ffff-rrr-iiii-dddd-aaaa-yyyyy nnn-iii-ggg-hhh-ttt… The words were slurred in my head and an unbearable pain started just as I fully processed those two words. I was trying to remember but I couldn't, and the inability to remember was, for some reason, killing me. Well, killing my brain. I clenched my head with my heads and tried banging it against a locker. That's when I lost all connection to the outside world. I couldn't think or talk. All I could do was hope to God that I wouldn't be late for class. Hah, what a stupid thought. When my brain is being fried into goo, all I can think of is Mr. Cylinder and his pet peeve of having children late for class. I must seriously be losing it.

"God, Risa, are you okay?" I could faintly hear Ryou in the distance. He sounded like he was talking a word per minute, and on top of that, he sounded as if he was light years away. Too far. I felt alone and cold inside a whirlwind of aching and suffering, pain and torment. I tried feeling something, anything, but it was futile.

Suddenly, then, I felt a warmth engulf me. It spread throughout my whole body, everywhere. A distant melody started playing throughout my mind, soothing the pain that once covered it completely. I felt a cold feeling on my hands. Sweat. I could feel again… And hear. A once distant melody was now a clear voice singing softly and sweetly.

My eyelids fluttered open, revealing the face behind the voice. Ryou was tightly holding him in his arms and singing to me softly. The halls were dead quiet, and it felt as if we were the only ones here.

"R-Ryou," my voice croaked softly. My throat was burning and it hurt to talk at all.

Ryou's eyes widened at once, his eyes watery. What had happened and how long had we been out here? I blinked twice and tried to speak.

Before I could ask him what was on my mind, he pulled my head closer to his chest and whispered something in my ear, "I-I'm sorry if I caused you any pain." His voice was shaking. He, then, slowly stood up, helping me up as well. "Can you stand or walk?"

It took me a moment to reply. When I finally did, I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I smiled reassuringly and he let go of me. I don't understand what just happened, but I realize that now's not the time to start asking. I can ask on my own time… I walk to the door and clench the handle, focusing my eyes on it. I, then, take a deep breath and turn it, walking into the classroom. Just as I take my seat, the bell rings and Ryou enters the room, smiling and cheery, as if nothing ever happened. I was not sure at all of what had happened outside of the classroom; however, I did know one thing… Ryou was right when he said that Mr. Cylinder wouldn't count going into the classroom as the bell rings against you.

* * *

The rest of the day after that was a blur. Attending classes, listening to boring lectures, and blah blah blah. I was still a bit freaked of what had happened, and my mind still wasn't as clear as it had been when I had started the day. I felt off my game in most of my classes, which isn't very good if the material you're covering is complicated.

"C'mon Risa. Just this class, and then lunch. You'll have enough time there to get charged up and focused," I assured myself. Only five minutes left of chemistry class!

"Pshh, Risa… What's with the huge grin?" Joey, my lab partner, whispered to me.

"I'm just, umm, excited for lunch," I whispered back. Joey looked away as if he was thinking my answer over.

"What, did your mom pack you something extra special?" he said, grinning. No, that was a long time ago… Although Joey wasn't trying to be mean or anything, that comment still stung a bit. I tried to push it aside and smile instead.

"Not exactly. Well, you know that feeling you get when you're so hungry and you finally put something in your stomach!"

"Ah, yeah. That's how it is every meal of the day," Joey said grinning proudly. For the last few minutes of class, my head was clear as the blue sky of day. Then, as lunchtime rolled by it soon became unclear and cloudy. Stepping into the lunchroom and seeing Ryou's face among the faces of friends that I sat with everyday made my whole world a little bit fuzzier.

* * *

Joey firmly held his hand against my back gently pushing towards the table where Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou sat, laughing and having a good time. Actually all but Ryou laughed. I could see that his mind was preoccupied and currently somewhere else. He soon became focused, I noticed, when I came trotting along.

"Hey, guys!" Joey said, excited. In response, everyone greeted him, including Ryou, even though he seemed to be beaming at me. I waved at them, smiling weakly. The sight of Ryou made me feel woozy for some reason.

"Hey, Ryou. Long time no see, man," Joey greeted him.

"Yes, indeed. It's nice to finally catch up with you guys again!" he responded gleefully.

I sat down while Ryou "caught up" with Joey. I was afraid that I might fall down or look stupid in front of the whole school.

While I slowly opened my lunch bag, Joey placed his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, have you met Risa?" Now, he and Ryou were both sitting.

"Oh, yes. We share the same math class."

"Wow, so I'm guessing that you've met her before me, as well?" Tristan asked, coming into the conversation.

"Why, we met on her first day here," Ryou said happily.

"Hmpf, figures," Tristan said, sounding defeated.

"Haha, Tristan!" Joey teased.

"Shut up. Hey, I guess she saved the best for last though. Am I right?"

"Right, in her nightmares," Tea added.

"Yeah, I bet even that guy Yami Bakura knew her first," Joey teased. Before I could see Tristan's reaction to this, a white-hot flash of searing pain caught my head by surprise. I carefully placed my cold, sweaty hands up to my head and tried soothing the burning sensation that started affecting the way I was thinking. Weird images flashed through my head, and they all had to do with him… Bakura.

"What the hell," I let out, frustrated that this was happening again. Why couldn't I just enjoy one damn meal. No, it was more than that. Something was happening to me. Something beyond my power, and it was starting to affect my daily life. Then, that question popped inside my head again. _"What happened that night?" _Reminding myself of that question just brought about more pain. Friday night, right? Yes, I was starting to-

"God dammit. Go away… Just go away," I repeated like a crazy person.

Soon a hand was on me. I looked up, and the image was a total blur. It looked like Glen.

"Mr. Matsumoto?" I asked, confused. Oh God, I hope I didn't make some kind of big commotion. I shook violently, fearing the public humiliation that would happen next. Then, my art teacher's head morphed into Yami's unmistakable face. His hair was there and everything. What exactly in God's name was going on? I stood up slowly and calmly walked out of the lunchroom. As soon as I had left, I ran. On my left, I saw Mr. Cylinder next to the board, drawing a perfect circle over and over again.

"This is perfection. This is perfection. This is perfection," he repeated over and over again. My head was spinning. On my right side, was the chemistry teacher, explaining something that was almost inaudible. Finally when I was about to burst through the school doors and leave this mad house, arms wrapped around me, stopping me dead in my tracks. God, I couldn't control my legs any more than I could control this damn aching in my head. I looked around and saw Ryou there. Pain still engulfed me, but I could actually see the normal halls and not images of things that occurred earlier in the day.

Ryou sat me down and knelt beside me, putting a cool water bottle to my head. "Are you okay?"

"My head is throbbing, but I think my eyes are back to normal," I answered, weakly. I buried my head in his chest and mumbled, "God, what the hell is happening to me? I'm afraid that I might not-" I couldn't continue. The last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of, well, anyone. It just wasn't in me. I was trembling inside. I didn't want to admit my weaknesses or my fears. I have no idea how I am going to finish this day without losing my mind.

"Risa, I think it's best to just go home and rest. I know you don't want that, but you're obviously sick in some way, and I'm going to figure out what's wrong with you, okay? You are going to get better," he assured me. I don't know why, but for some reason, I believed him. I don't know how he'll do it, but I feel like he can help. I smiled, and mouthed the words "thank you" to him.

"I'm just scared that you might have trouble making it home," he replied, trying to laugh. "I'm so sorry." His face was filled with concern and sadness. He felt guilty. I don't know why, but he did.

_Don't be sorry._

* * *

I was sent home from school early so I could rest up, like Ryou had suggested. Ryou paid a taxi to take me to my house, and I was able to rest up on the car trip. I got into my house with no struggle at all, and fell onto my bed, exhausted. I didn't want to think about what happened at school because it would just stress me out, and I certainly didn't need that right now.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

"Bye guys!" I exclaimed as I started down the sidewalk to my home. I tried to keep a smile on, but I was starting to wear myself out. You can't blame me though… I think I said or did something to make Risa go crazy and have hallucinations. Oh my goodness, what if that bagel I paid for gave her food poisoning?! I sighed to myself as I crossed a busy street. I wish it was that simple, but somehow I think today's incident has something to do with Yami Bakura…

I mean he has been away from home for the whole weekend and didn't even bother showing up today at school. I don't want to point fingers or anything, but that whole cell phone call has gotten me very worried. Marik didn't show up today either; therefore, I couldn't possibly understand what is going on.

"Dear," I sighed under my breath as I unlocked the door to my apartment. I quickly stepped inside feeling the cool air of the Ac. Wait, I never leave the Ac running when I go out for such a period of time.

"How was school, dear?" I heard a voice croak. I swiveled around to see Yami Bakura lying down on the couch. Speak of the devil! He looked exhausted and worn out. His arm was clenching his chest as if he was in pain and his eyes were glazed over. He looked weak, but he still wore that same smirk that he's always had.

"When did you get here?" I asked slowly, still shocked to see him.

"About- maybe two hours or three hours ago? Whatever, that shouldn't really matter. I mean, I'm here… Aren't I?" he answered, wearily.

"That's not the point," I said, trying to maintain my calmness.

"Then what is? Please educate me," he responded sarcastically. He folded his arms and widened his eyes as if waiting for me to lecture him. I clenched my fists in anger. He never took me seriously.

"This isn't a freaking joke!" I retorted. Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed at this, and he took on a more serious look.

"Did something happen at school today? You're stressed out," he replied, narrowing his eyes even more. I wanted him to take me seriously, but whenever he went dead serious, I got chills and froze up. Not today, I repeated in my head. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "Take a chill pill. Would you?" he said, grimacing.

"I don't need one. Thank you very much. What I need is for you to listen to me," I answered pointing to my chest. Yami Bakura just laughed at this.

"Ooh, you're funny when you're serious," he said smirking. "Don't let me stop you, though. So, continue on," he said, tired.

I took a deep breath and continued, "Well, I want to know what happened Friday night. It's obvious that you're not telling me things. You've been gone this whole weekend and-"

"I did call." Seriously, was that his excuse?

"Okay, but what was up with that? Did you call while someone was having a stroke in the background or something? It sounded chaotic, and I couldn't stop worrying the whole weekend." He had no response to this. "Oh yeah, and Risa went haywire today. She had to leave school earlier than usual… I wonder why. Do you have a response for that?"

"Well-"

"Listen. If all you're going to do is spill lies, then I don't want to hear it. I've had enough of your excuses and sarcastic remarks. Because of you, Risa is unstable! And- I can't help but think that it's my fault." My eyesight immediately began fogging up and turning blurring. I quickly turned around and wiped my eyes before I seriously looked stupid.

I heard Yami Bakura clear his throat and begin to speak, "I returned Risa safely to her house as promised." I turned around and looked him dead in the face. "Apparently, that's what I thought. It seems that in my weakened state, I was not able to successfully complete the memory charm. Creating false memories would have taken even more out of me so-"

"Just tell me… What happened?" I asked.

"Okay, but no interruptions…"

After a whole explanation of Friday night's events, I still didn't understand what had happened to Risa. Finally when he got to the part where she had shattered the bottle, I realized that this was where the trouble would begin.

"So, you mean to tell me that you were about to consume a whole bottle of liquor and then proceed to driving her home? Is that seriously your idea of a safe trip?!" I can't believe what he was telling me.

"She's the one who shattered it, causing this whole mess! If your little bitch friend hadn't been so-"

"Don't you dare call her that! She has a name, and after all the trouble you've caused, I think you should at least show some respect and call her by her name," I lashed back.

"Your concern for that petty girl is starting to piss me off."

"Good, you deserve to be unhappy."

"The glass that had my blood on it had made its way into her calf. To subdue the pain, I made Risa wear the Millenium Ring. Because I was not wearing the necklace, I grew weaker and weaker the more I tried to heal Risa. My blood in her system would have rotted her from the inside. She would have died if it weren't for me."

"She would have never have gotten cut if you hadn't brought along those bottles."

"Hey, things happen."

"I might actually consider forgiving you if you even cared for forgiveness." To this, he just smiled. "So, why is Risa having all sorts of hallucinations?" I needed to help Risa, and in order to do that, I had to find out as much about her current condition as I can.

Suddenly, as if reading my mind, he answered, "I know what you're thinking… You can't help her. Not on your own. It certainly would be pointless."

"Just tell me about Risa's condition. What's wrong with her?"

"Well, this is just a theory, but this is what I am thinking… Because I was pretty weak and couldn't exactly think straight, I probably didn't successfully seal all of those memories away. I might have left a small opening, or rift, causing these memories to leak out. Since the memories are all bundled up and trying to squeeze through that small crack in the seal, it appears to be causing her much pain, such as migraines. Because we're dealing with dark magic here, we aren't talking about your everyday headaches, or even your rare migraines. We are talking about a very painful, throbbing pain that keeps you unfocused and will very likely make you go insane. Since her mind is in such chaos and disorder, controlling other parts of her body is difficult. It might become difficult to stand or her eyes might play tricks on her, making her see things that aren't really there, you know?" If Yami Bakura was telling the truth, then he was right about me not being able to help her. However, I refused to just stand by and watch.

"So, can you help her or not?" I asked, impatient.

"Probably."

"Then, what is stopping you? Why haven't you-"

"Calm down. As much as I would like you to seriously shut up, I am much too weak," he answered, looking down wearily.

"You keep saying that, but I don't get what's the problem."

"My Millenium Ring… I-it's not with me," he let out a long sigh. I looked at him in horror. Where could he have left it? He is the only chance I've got of helping Risa and-

"Oh- That's bad." I felt defeated. No, I can't give up. "Well, do you have any idea of where it could be?"

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it…"

* * *

I was in my room, feeling clear-headed and relaxed for once, when the door bell rang. I was not expecting visitors…

"Well, it's a good thing I've finished the homework I had," I muttered softly as I made my way downstairs, carefully clinging onto the rail in case some sort of headache attacked again.

I walked over to the door, and peered through the peephole. Ryou was there, alone. What was he doing here? Then, it hit me. Perhaps he found some kind of cure to this madness?

I slowly opened the door, smiling brightly. He must have…

"Oh, hello!" Ryou said, smiling.

"Hi," I answered, still smiling. Come on, man…

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Ryou walked in, taking in all of his surroundings. Was he looking for something? I eyed him curiously as he walked examining the couch, the kitchen, and even walking over to the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" I don't know why, but I felt like that was a question that could stop this awkward silence. He briefly looked up at me, and shook his head. Okay… I didn't just want to ask, "What do you want?!" However, I felt as if this was dragging on for too long.

"Hey, you have never showed me around your house. Maybe I could-"

"Oh gosh, yeah. Last time, we had to study, but even then I could have. How rude of me! I'd gladly show you around. Come on!" I said, happy that that awkward period of not talking was over.

I took him through the lower halls first, letting him explore each and every room. He looked pretty interested.

"Yeah, most of these rooms are pretty empty. But I'm sure they'll be put to use once my cousin arrives."

"Ah, is that so," he said uninterested in my conversation and more interested in the stupid, empty rooms.

I finally took him upstairs, and once again, he seemed as if he was trying to look for something. He even wanted to look inside the bathrooms for God's sake, which had ladies stuff. I refused to let him look inside the cabinets of my bathroom, and instead took his hand and led him to my room, which immediately caught his eye.

I let out a sigh as I saw him inspect it. He touched the drawer of the place where I kept my underwear, and I immediately flung up my arms to stop him.

"No, no, no! That's my, uh, other ladies stuff…" He nodded as if in agreement, and then went off to look through more cabinets and drawers. God, what did he want?

"Wow, a balcony?" he announced, opening the doors to the place. He looked across at the tree, and laughed to himself.

"What is it?" I asked as I neared him.

"Oh nothing," he aid smiling.

He, then, ran past me and jumped on my bed, relaxing immediately. "Your house is beautiful," he said, focusing his eyes on me. I had to look away because of how intense his gaze was.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Yep."

"Hey, listen… Have you-" Just then, I heard the ringing of my phone. The boondocks credits song. The unmistakable ring echoed all through my room. "Oops, sorry. That's my phone. I gotta take that!" I exclaimed running to my desk. I always had hope that my parents had a minute to spare for me. It has happened before; therefore, I never lost hope.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

Risa's phone began ringing, and she immediately ran to answer it, while I was casually lying on her grand bed. I could sleep here any night. It was way better than rooming with that demented spirit.

I didn't have any luck in finding that darn necklace, and my hope was running out. I wanted to be honest with Risa, but at the same time, I didn't want to freak her out by saying anything too weird… I sighed as Risa swiped the screen of her cell phone to answer it. As she asked who it was on the other line, I heard a faint tapping noise downstairs, and that's when Risa's dog began to bark.

"Hello? Ugh… Hello?!"

"Don't worry, I'll go see what is troubling him," I answered as I made my way off the bed.

I walked over to Biscuit who was barking at the glass door that could let someone into the living room. I stroked his head, trying to calm him down.

"It's probably just your reflection," I said, laughing. "You silly ol-" I suddenly gasped, as I saw Yami Bakura pop out from a side bush. I jumped backwards, landing on my butt.

"What the heck?" I whispered, angrily.

"Nice move there. I haven't seen that one yet," he said in reply. Yami Bakura still looked worn out and tired. He actually looked worse than before. He had dark circles and a glazed look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that I be the one to-"

"Ahem, we never agreed on anything of the sort. You have to get your facts straight," he said, cutting me off.

"Well, you have to accept the fact that you're not wanted here," I answered, crossing my arms.

"Just open the door."

"I don't have to."

"I also don't have to save Risa's mind…" I gave this one some thought, and after a minute, I hesitantly opened the door, letting the man, whom Risa hated most, come in. After all this, he still actually wanted to help me help Risa.

"I thought you hated mortals, especially Risa… So, why?" I said, over Biscuit's barks.

"Hmpf, I still do. But, as promised, I must make her safe and undo what I have caused."


	28. Thank Me Later

Chapter 28: Thank Me Later

**Ryou's POV**

"Okay, I've left you in, but from this point on, you do things my way. That means no back talking or degrading Risa. And don't even think about laying one finger on her."

Yami Bakura and I were now standing side by side in Risa's living room, while Biscuit was barking frantically. Yami Bakura then leaned down and tried petting it, only to get himself bitten…

He cursed and clenched his fists as if he were about to strike the dog. I, then, held his arm back from executing the blow.

"Would that dog just shut the hell up?" Yami Bakura said quietly but forcefully. I guess the dog sensed that Yami Bakura wasn't your average teenager.

I held out my hand trying to show that I meant no harm. After he was comfortable with me being close to him, I proceeded to stroke his neck and soothe him, which actually stopped the barking. I think he liked it because while I messaged his neck, he started licking my arm, which tickled. While I was doing this, Yami Bakura stared intently at me.

"Just try to scope out that thing before Risa comes down. I'll calm down the pup," I replied. "Wait a minute, why do you have my phone?" I asked, as Yami Bakura began walking off.

"I cleverly used this to distract Risa."

"You mean, you're the one who called her? How do you even know her number?"

He let out a sigh and then answered, "We don't have time for this crap. I have to get my Ring." He turned around and proceeded to look.

"Wait, can she hear everything that's happening right now?" I whispered. Once again, he stopped what he was doing and looked over to me.

"No, it's on mute for now, but if I want to keep her up in her room then I have to continue pretending that I am a friend from her old kickboxing class. So, shut up."

I have no idea how Yami Bakura knows that Risa once attended a kickboxing class… I mean, I didn't eve know that! However, I must admit that Yami Bakura is quite skilled in the art of deception. Therefore, I believe that he can trick Risa and delay her for a substantial amount of time.

As I cradled Biscuit in my arms, I saw Yami Bakura looking around the kitchen as he talked quietly on the phone. I hope he can pull this off. I decided mentally that I should probably help look. I started quietly opening cabinets in the kitchen as Biscuit licked my arm happily. I was getting nervous though. One noise could send Risa down here, or Yami Bakura could slip up on the phone and- I tried to focus my mind and calm myself.

"Just look. Don't worry." I looked over to see if Yami Bakura had progressed in his search, and saw that he was digging his right arm in between the television and the wall. He was trying to reach for something…

"Did you find it?" I whispered, making my way to him. He looked up and smirked, his eyes wild. Biscuit began whining as if he was uneasy. He wriggled in my arms and squealed to be let go, but I wouldn't or actually couldn't. The suspense was eating away at me.

Yami Bakura slowly raised his hand, revealing his treasure. I gasped, shocked at how easy it was for him to find it and glad that it had been finally found. Just as he was about to put it on, I heard another gasp in the room. I saw Yami Bakura look down at his phone and swear under his breath. I turned around only to find Risa, holding her phone, with shock written all over her face.

"What is he doing here?" she demanded, looking angrily at me. Oh, God…

* * *

**Risa**

Biscuit had gotten strangely quiet and Ryou was still downstairs. Maybe Ryou was giving Biscuit a message or something… That always calms him down.

"So, how exactly did you get this number?" I asked, curious.

Some girl, who claimed to be in my kickboxing class, was talking to me at this very moment. At first I had to say hello like a million times because Biscuit kept on barking. Then, she introduced herself and just started making a conversation. Okay, it was quite random, but it was also cool that I could add at least one person to my contacts list.

Apparently, this girl was named Anastasia, and she had gotten my number from me on our first class together. Wow, how come I don't remember this chick. I mean she knows my name and everything, so she must have met me before… Perhaps I can't remember because of all these strange headaches I've been experiencing? After another long pause of her not talking and me saying hello like a million times more, she continued on with the conversation.

She did sound nice and friendly and not creepy, so I didn't really mind that we kept on talking. It was actually a little nostalgic to talk to someone on the phone again, which makes me sound like a really lonely person who needs friends, but I assure you that I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I have a mini phone book that has most of my family's phone numbers, which I have to add to my phone. So, yeah, I'm fine…

As the talking progressed, it got harder and harder to her voice. I heard a bunch of static on the other line, which made hearing her extremely difficult, especially since, to begin with, she was speaking in a low, quiet voice.

I hung up, and then heard Biscuit squeal and whine. Maybe he was hungry? Or needed to go out? I got up from my bed and started walking downstairs. At once, it became eerily quiet. Then, I saw it. Bakura was in my room, holding a shiny object that resembled a dream catcher. Suddenly, a bunch of memories flowed through me, making my head ache badly. I let out an uncontrollable gasp and saw Ryou look up at me, dread written all over his face. Why? How?

"What is he doing here?" I demanded, confused and upset. I clutched my head and held on to the handrail with my other hand, afraid to lose my balance.

The next thing I did was without me even thinking. I suddenly ran as fast as I could, almost tripping over my own feet, to the kitchen, opening cabinet after cabinet. Next thing I know, I am clutching my pistol. It is heavier than I remember. The coldness of the metal sends chills through my whole body. God, am I losing it?

"Okay, well, that was unexpected," Bakura replied, laughing. I could shoot him right now… How the hell did he think that that was funny?

"Risa, put the gun down."

"W-why is he here?" I asked, clutching my head as more pain rushed through it.

Ryou can't speak. He seems to be just as shocked as I am. "Why?! Or should I ask how?" I yelled. I, then, pointed the gun right at Bakura's heart. "So, this little asshole just got in here," I started calmly, and then ended yelling, "by himself?" They both just stared.

Ryou, then, dropped Biscuit and cleared his throat, saying, "No, it was me. I let him in."

I couldn't believe it. Ryou knew I hated him, and still, he betrayed me by letting this asshole into my house. Maybe this was a dream? I tried blinking to make sure that everyone was still there.

"Risa," Ryou began again, "put the gun down. He isn't going to hurt you. I promise."

"Oh yeah, like how you promised that you'd find a way to help me?" I answered, pissed off. "Oh yeah, you're really helping me by letting this piece of shit inside of my-"

"You're not thinking straight. You could end up making the worst mistake of your life, like unintentionally hitting a friend. Let us help-" Bakura started.

"You shut up! I will never trust either of you! I never trusted your ass, and I guess I can't trust yours either!" I yelled, starting to sob. My tears were uncontrollable just like this instinct to hold up this gun was. I, then, fell on my knees. My eyes became blurry just like my mind. Pain engulfed me, but I was afraid that if I didn't keep my head straight, then Bakura would take advantage of the moment and attack. While my weapon was lowered and I was vulnerable on my knees, I could see a figure inch towards me slowly and cautiously. Immediately, I raised my weapon to his chest, looking into the eyes of my first victim.

Ryou just smiled down at me, looking completely calm and friendly. W-what was I doing? This was Ryou we're talking about. As much as I hated to admit it, Bakura had been right. I was unstable and not thinking straight at all. What if I did end up shooting Ryou when I thought I was aiming at Bakura's heart? I would never be able to forgive myself. Tears welled up in my eyes, and once again, my emotions went out of control and flowed out of me. Ryou grasped the front of the pistol and slowly eased it out of my hands. A great weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and for a moment the pain had subsided.

Ryou put the pistol on the counter of the kitchen and let out a deep and heavy sigh.

"I'm glad that's over," Ryou replied, relieved. This comment irked me.

"Don't think that either of you are off the hook!" I spoke up. I looked over to Bakura and narrowed my gaze. He was still holding that weird necklace thing that sent chills and aching pain throughout my body at the same time.

"That thing you're holding… Drop it and pass it over!"

"Why in hell would I do-"

"Just do it," Ryou spoke up, sounding tired.

Once Bakura dropped it and slid it down to my feet, I picked it up, saying, "Now, get out. Both of you."

"Oh no, I am not leaving without that!"

"This is my house. So everything in here is my shit. Unless you like guns being pointed in your mouth, then I would-"

"Please Risa. Just give us five minutes to explain. Ten minutes!" Ryou pleaded.

After a moment of thinking, I finally answered, "Fine. You have five minutes, and then I want you both outta here."

Ryou looked over at Bakura, making him shake his head. "I've already explained this once, and I am not-"

"Fine, fine. I'll just explain," Ryou said, hesitantly.

"Friday night was when it started…

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

Explaining the events that had occurred Friday night was a little difficult. Obviously, I had to summarize what Yami Bakura had told me in a way that Risa could understand. So, it took me a little while to come up with how to start it. I briefly told her what had happened with Itsubaki and reminded her of how determined she had been to retrieve her bracelet. I also told her how I had sent Yami Bakura to help get her home safely because I had never supported her idea of standing up to Itsubaki. I told her what Yami Bakura told me about the whole incident with the broken bottle. After that, I explained how this all tied together with the recent outbreak of headaches that she had been experiencing. Then, I finally explained what Yami Bakura and I were planning to do by coming to her house in the first place.

The whole time I was talking, Risa listened attentively and nodded to herself as if taking this all in. She definitely did a good job of masking her feelings and thoughts about everything from me. As I recounted everything, Yami Bakura shuffled around the house trying to keep himself entertained. I know he had heard this all before and even experienced it. However, explaining everything that had happened was our best chance of helping Risa, I was willing to take that chance even if Risa ended up hating me in the process.

"I know this a lot to take in, but that is the truth. Even if you end up hating me for my actions, I want you to know what really happened and why I would act the way I did. I'm sorry for deceiving you like I had, but know that all I wish to do is help you," I said, standing up.

Risa said nothing. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head trying to make sense of everything. It sounds like a lot of gibberish to her. Any person would agree. So, I understand that she needs time to think this through and decide things for herself.

"Come on, Yami Bakura. We're done here. Our five minutes is up," I said, turning to the door.

"You have got to be kidding me. No way in hell am I leaving without-"

"We are n her house. So, it's her rules. We are leaving now."

"Christ, can I get a damn break?" Yami Bakura replied angrily, heading towards the door as well.

I could feel Yami Bakura's frustration and defeated spirit. I felt pretty hopeless myself. We were leaving behind the Millenium Ring, Yami Bakura's source of power and Risa's only chance of being saved. I should have done this alone from the very beginning. I never should have trusted Yami Bakura with any of this. I know this is Yami Bakura's fault, but for some reason, I can't help but feel that I am as much as the culprit as he is.

This all somehow started on the first day we met. Why did I feel like I did when she introduced herself that first day? The smile I received from her while handing her that big math book made me feel nostalgic and happy at the same time. Why do I feel like I have to protect her? Why do I suffer when she suffers? Why am I so desperate to help her that I endanger her by trusting Yami Bakura? I don't understand. I feel as helpless and confused as Risa must feel right now.

I turn the knob of the door, hoping that she will call out to me and trust me enough to allow me to help her. I must be stupid if I think that will happen. Would she even dare to let me get close to her, even after she saw how I let Yami Bakura come into her house like it was nothing. She hates him. She has never trusted him. She never will trust him, and now, I fear that when she looks at me, she won't see the same person that she met on her first day at school. She will only see Yami Bakura.

* * *

**Risa**

I simply couldn't believe it. Ryou's explanation would make sense if I was a complete moron, but thankfully I had enough sense to know the difference from reality and a complete fairytale. He made Bakura sound like a creature out of an anime or fantasy book, like a vampire or something. Psh, his blood decaying me from the inside? Are you serious? As much as I wanted to trust and even believe a little bit of what Ryou was saying, I knew I couldn't. This is a stupid story to tell. A very unbelievable story indeed. Then, why? Ryou knew I wasn't stupid. Perhaps he was trying to take advantage of my weakened state of mind? No, he wouldn't do that. He had helped me before. That look in his eyes when he had been singing to me, trying to reach me from deep inside of myself. He had found me when I had lost my way, and I was still lost. I needed somebody to place my trust in now more than ever. So, why?

Ryou sounded honest and genuine as he told the story. He sounded as if he didn't want to say the things he said, but went against those wishes. Even though it sounded like a bunch of crap, I found it hard not to try to believe him. Ryou had been the first person I met at Domino High. He was my first friend and the only person who I had truly confided in and somewhat trusted. He respected me and was always looking out for me. I could never hate Ryou. I think I needed him…

Ryou was getting up now. What was I waiting for? Stop him. I sat on the couch motionless, watching Ryou walk away and disappear out of the door with a look that made me ache all over. I shifted my gaze to the shiny golden object in my hand. Who knows what Bakura would try to do to me if I gave it back to him? It seemed really important to him, and that's why I had taken a special interest in it. Let's see how he likes it when I take his stuff away. I snickered, seeing both Ryou and Bakura leave.

The front door closed, and I was left alone, my knee perched on the side of the couch, while I tightly griped the weird-looking necklace. What the hell was I doing? I looked down at the necklace and felt guilty. All they wanted to do was help.

Suddenly, I heard he knob twist, and Bakura stepped inside. What the hell was he doing back here?

"What do you want?" I demanded.

All he did was tap the side f his head and smirked. This simply irked me. Was he making fun of me or something?

"I've come to give you something."

"Huh? Why do I find it so hard for me to believe you? All you and Ryou have given me is hell. Just leave." I remarked. Why are you lying to yourself? What has Ryou ever done to you?

Bakura kept that eternal grin on his face and spoke up once again, "Some advice. That's all." He began inching closer to me.

"Stay away. You can talk standing right there just as well as you can here."

"Very well, then. If you paid any attention to Ryou's little story, then you would know that some of my blood still courses through your mortal veins. If you can get your act together, then you might be able to save your mind. You have my blood, which means that you should have some of my power. Harness this power, and you could actually seal that little hole that's causing all of this chaos." My eyes widened at this. Could I seriously stop all of this?

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you hated me."

"Believe me, I can't stand you. However, Ryou's no fun when he's so distressed." Bakura, then, turned around and headed back to the door, placing his hand on the cold metal of the knob. "I don't expect you to pull this off since most mortals are incapable of handling such things, but I'm pretty sure that that feeble-minded roommate of mine has hope in you. Hah, how foolish," he answered, laughing.

"This necklace of yours-"

"Millenium Ring."

"Right… It is your source of power, right? It enhances your powers-"

"Don't rub it in, kid." He, then, twisted the knob, letting a gust of wind in. He uttered something like, "Thank me later," and then he was gone. If I did manage to pull this off, would I even bother going to either Ryou or Bakura to thank them?

I held up the Millenium Ring and clutched it tightly. I, then, sighed, and put it on, feeling a warmth come over me.


End file.
